


Last Coup gone wrong

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Deutsch | German, F/M, Romance, White Collar Crime
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich will sich Lindsey zur Ruhe setzen, doch dann soll er noch einen letzten Auftrag für Holland Manners erledigen und Liam Dexter seine geliebten Diamanten stehlen. Für den Dieb eine leichte Übung. Doch bei seinem Letzten Coup geht irgendwie alles schief ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "The other reality" Challenge auf BFF

„Ich bin raus! Ich hatte von Anfang an gesagt, dass ich nach dem Job raus bin!“ Seine Stimme klang fast panisch und Lindsey fluchte innerlich, dass er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber er hatte tatsächlich Angst. Große Angst. Das FBI war ihm auf den Fersen, er gehörte zu den meistgesuchten Verbrechern, war hoch oben auf der Liste. Wenn man so weit oben auf der Liste rangierte, war man Freiwild. Es war gut möglich, dass die Polizisten und FBI-Agenten ihn einfach abknallen würden, nur um den Fall endlich schließen zu können. Dass sie ihn gar nicht mehr festnehmen würden, keinen Wert auf sein Leben legen würden.  
  
Lindsey fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die halblangen Haare und biss die Zähne hart aufeinander. Die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung verhöhnte ihn und am liebsten hätte er das Mobiltelefon einfach gegen die Wand geknallt und wäre verschwunden. Doch das konnte er nicht. Sein Auftraggeber wusste zu viel und er nutzte sein Wissen, um Lindsey zu erpressen. Ein anonymer Tipp an das FBI, ein aktuelles Foto von ihm, ein paar seiner Identitäten … und schon konnte er sehen, wie er seinen Hintern retten konnte.  
  
„Schön“, fauchte Lindsey in das Telefon und legte auf. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er den Impuls, das kleine Ding jetzt wirklich gegen die Wand zu schmettern oder aus dem Fenster seines Hotelzimmers zu werfen. Stattdessen warf er es auf das Bett und stapfte in das Badezimmer, legte seine Kleidung ab und stieg erst einmal unter die Dusche, um sich abzukühlen.  
  
Nach 20 Minuten, in denen der harte Wasserstrahl auf seinen Körper eingeprasselt war, fühlte er sich endlich wieder in der Lage, klar zu denken und sich gewohnt ruhig und selbstsicher zu verhalten. Er trocknete sich ab, zog sich eine frische Jeans und ein rotes, kariertes Hemd an, legte den Gurt mit dem breiten Buckle an, schlüpfte in seine Cowboyboots und setzte seinen Hut auf. Dann verließ er das Hotelzimmer, um sich mit seinem Auftraggeber zu treffen.  
  
**********  
  
„Sie halten nicht viel davon, sich unauffällig zu geben, nicht wahr?“, murrte der ältere Mann, der sich mit Lindsey in einem Café einige Straßen weiter traf. Lindsey lächelte überheblich.  
  
„Ich habe keinen Grund, mich unauffällig zu verhalten, Mr. Manners“, meinte er ruhig. „Ich kann herumlaufen, wie ich will.“ Er trat etwas näher an den Mann und flüsterte: „Glauben sie mir. Das ist in meinem Fall unauffällig. Ich sehe in einem Anzug völlig fehl am Platz aus. Davon abgesehen sagt meine Erfahrung, je auffälliger man aussieht, desto unauffälliger ist man.“  
  
„Wie Sie meinen. Sollen wir?“ Holland Manners deutete auf einen freien Tisch und mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln nahm Lindsey Platz. Sie bestellten sich etwas zu trinken und der grauhaarige Mann fing an, allerhand belangloses Zeug zu reden. Lindsey hörte aufmerksam zu. Er kannte den Mann mittlerweile. Sie hatten schon ein paar Mal zusammengearbeitet und er wusste, dass auf den ersten Blick belanglose Geschichten meist schon Informationen enthielten, die er für seinen neuen Auftrag gebrauchen konnte.   
  
Holland erzählte von seiner Nichte und einer Party, die demnächst stattfinden würde und dass sie dort sein würde und, und, und. Lindsey nahm so viele Informationen wie möglich auf. Wann die Party stattfand, wo sie war, was für eine Art Party, wie alt die „Nichte“ war und noch viel mehr. Wie ein Schwamm sog er jede Information auf, die er hörte.  
  
„Meine Nichte liebt Diamanten, müssen Sie wissen“, plapperte Holland Manners weiter und Lindsey konnte sich endlich ausmalen, was er stehlen sollte. „Sie hat einen Safe, in dem noch einige unverarbeitete, geschliffene Diamanten liegen. Sie liebt es, sie sehr individuell einfassen zu lassen …“ Lindseys Gehirn ratterte bereits, während er sich im Geiste Notizen machte, zu Fragen, die unbedingt noch zu klären waren.   
  
„Himmel, ich hoffe, sie hat einen guten Safe, wenn sie die Diamanten zu Hause verwahrt. Wären die nicht in einer Bank besser aufbewahrt?“, erkundigte er sich, offene Sorge heuchelnd. Tatsächlich hoffte er auf Informationen, um welchen Safe es sich handelte und wo dieser sich befand. Aber natürlich wäre das zu schön gewesen, um wahr zu sein.   
  
„Ja, das sage ich auch immer. Aber sie scheint absolut sicher zu sein, dass niemand auf den Gedanken käme, ausgerechnet dort nach dem Safe zu suchen. Außerdem hat sie mir versichert, es sei das neueste Modell.“ Das half Lindsey nur geringfügig weiter. Je nach Größe des Safes gab es unterschiedliche Modelle und es kamen immer neue heraus. Wenn er jetzt vom tatsächlich neuesten Modell ausging oder vielleicht auch vom Vorgänger und der Safe war vor mehreren Monaten das neuste Modell gewesen, dann stand er ziemlich dumm da. Er hasste es immer, wenn es in seinem Auftrag Ungewissheiten gab. Natürlich konnte er wirklich die meisten Safes knacken, zumindest mit der richtigen Ausrüstung, aber was wenn er gerade auf das Modell nicht vorbereitet war? „Allerdings wäre mir trotzdem nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sich in dem gleichen Haus, in dem ich meinen Safe versteckt habe, hunderte von Leuten auf einer Party tummeln.“  
  
„Ja, dem muss ich zustimmen.“ Gut. Diese Party war also im gleichen Haus. Immerhin etwas. „Bin ich denn eingeladen?“  
  
„Oh nein. Geschlossene Gesellschaft. Alles erlesene Gäste.“ Na bestens. Er würde sich also noch irgendwie auf die Gästeliste schmuggeln müssen. Oder einfach einbrechen, während die Party in vollem Gange war. Vermutlich die beste Option. Immerhin bestanden dann gute Chancen, dass man den Einbruch nicht sofort bemerken würde. „Ihr Vater veranstaltet diese Party“, fuhr Holland Manners fort. „Eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, mit Versteigerungen und allem Möglichen.“ Lindsey nickte knapp. „Meine Nichte wird gewiss ihr Lieblingsstück bei dieser Veranstaltung tragen. Eine wunderschöne Diamantkette von großem Wert. Es wäre ein Jammer, wenn sie die einmal verlieren würde.“  
  
Am liebsten hätte Lindsey jetzt die Hände hochgerissen und den Mann wütend angebrüllt. Das war also das Stück, das er stehlen sollte. Womöglich direkt vom Hals einer jungen Frau. Aber Lindsey hielt sich zurück und nickte nur knapp.  
  
„Es wäre auch ein Jammer, wenn sie ihre kleine Sammlung verlieren würde“, sinnierte Holland Manners weiter und diesmal schaffte Lindsey es nicht, seinen Gesichtsausdruck neutral zu belassen. Hatte er das gerade richtig verstanden? Er sollte sowohl eine wertvolle Halskette vom Hals der jungen Frau stehlen, als auch den Safe leeren? Er war ein guter Dieb, aber das war schon wirklich etwas heftig, zumal alles innerhalb kürzester Zeit passieren und er weit weg vom Geschehen sein musste, wenn der Diebstahl bemerkt wurde. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Holland sah ihn interessiert an und Lindsey wusste genau, dass die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme nur geheuchelt war. „Sie haben gesagt, dass sie der Beste sind“, flüsterte Holland ihm entgegen. „Beweisen Sie es mir.“  
  
Damit stand der Mann auf, schob ihm sehr unauffällig einen Zettel hin und ging dann. Lindsey blieb alleine zurück, mit nichts weiter als einem Zettel, auf dem sich die Adresse und ein Datum befanden, und viel zu vielen Fragen. Seufzend beglich er die Rechnung und verließ das Café dann ebenfalls. Er hatte viel Arbeit zu erledigen, wenn er diesen Auftrag auch nur annähernd schaffen wollte.  
  
**********  
  
Seufzend rieb sich Lindsey über die Augen, ehe er das Fernglas wieder vor selbige hielt und weiter auf das Gebäude hinunter starrte. Das Ziel lag etwas abgelegen, umgeben von einem Park und Bäumen. Eine saubere Straße führte von der eigentlichen Straße zum Haus hin und das gesamte Grundstück lag etwas weniger als eine halbe Meile von der Hauptstraße entfernt. Die Straße endete vor dem Tor und ging nicht mehr weiter. Das machte Lindseys Job nur noch schwieriger. Für gewöhnlich würde er einen Spaziergang in der Gegend unternehmen und unauffällig die Zäune absuchen, um sich ein Bild von den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen machen zu können. Doch das war hier alles andere als unauffällig möglich. Er musste sich wirklich etwas verdammt Gutes einfallen lassen, um sich mehr Infos besorgen zu können und dabei nicht so extrem aufzufallen, dass er auf der Party wiedererkannt werden würde.  
  
Lindsey ließ erneut das Fernglas sinken und machte sich Notizen über den Wachwechsel, der gerade stattgefunden hatte. Immer wieder blickte er zurück zum Haus, während er die Notizen den beiden vorherigen Nächten mit den aktuellen Notizen verglich. Wenigstens schienen sie bei den Schichten ein festes Schema zu haben.  
  
Als morgens die Sonne aufging, packte Lindsey seine wenigen Sachen zurück in den Rucksack und zog sich vorsichtig zurück. Als er außer Sichtweite des Hauses war, stand er endlich auf und streckte die müden Glieder. Dann wandte er sich ab und lief zum Hotel zurück, um sich zu duschen und ein paar Stunden zu schlafen, ehe er mit seinen Forschungen weitermachen würde. Er hatte nicht mehr viel Zeit. Die Party würde in weniger als einer Woche stattfinden und er wusste noch immer viel zu wenig.  
  
**********  
  
„So … ich hoffe, du bist hungrig, Kleiner.“ Lindsey ging in die Knie und lockerte das Halsband des jungen Golden Retrievers, ehe er es ihm über den Kopf streifte. Dann schob er die Hand in die Hosentasche und fischte ein paar der Leckerlis hervor, die er extra mitgebracht hatte. Er kraulte den Welpen hinterm Ohr und gab ihm ein paar davon, ehe er wieder aufstand und ihm ein weiteres Leckerli zeigte. „Hol’s dir!“, murmelte er und warf es weg. Der Welpe bellte und hetzte los, um sich sein Leckerli zu holen.  
  
Der Kleine stürzte sich darauf, mampfte den Leckerbissen weg und kam schwanzwedelnd zu ihm zurück. Lindsey lächelte und warf wieder eins von sich, etwas weiter diesmal. Das Spiel wiederholte er noch ein paar Mal, wobei sie sich durch das kleine Waldstück und über den Hügel hinweg auf das Haus zu bewegten. In einiger Entfernung blieb er stehen und kraulte den Hund erneut, wobei er ihm nochmal etwas zum Fressen gab, um den kleinen Kerl ruhig zu halten. Ein Auto fuhr die Straße entlang auf das Tor zu. Lindsey grinste.  
  
„Perfekt! Auf dich ist also tatsächlich verlass, Liam Dexter.“ Wieder stand er auf und hielt dem Welpen eine Belohnung entgegen. Der Golden Retriever sprang herum und versuchte, den ersehnten Leckerbissen aus seiner Hand zu schnappen. Lindsey wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis das Auto um die Kurve bog und das Tor sich langsam wieder schloss. Dann warf er das kleine Ding mit aller Kraft … über den Zaun. Der Hund sprang los wie von Sinnen, am Zaun entlang und wischte durch das Tor, durch welches soeben das Auto eingefahren war, knapp, bevor es ganz geschlossen war. Natürlich interessierte das den Kleinen erst mal nicht. Erst als er das Ziel seiner Begierde gefunden und verspeist hatte und wieder zurück zu Lindsey wollte, merkte der kleine Hund, dass er eingesperrt war, und fing an zu bellen und herumzuspringen, am Zaun entlang. Lindsey wartete noch etwas und wich vorsichtig wieder weiter zurück. Er und der Hund waren vom Hotel hierher gerannt und er war noch gut verschwitzt. Das war auch Sinn und Zweck der Übung gewesen.  
  
Die Tür am Haus ging auf und Lindsey hielt das für die beste Gelegenheit, um Teil zwei des Plans durchzuführen. Er war wieder ein gutes Stück zurückgegangen und setzte sich nun in Bewegung, rannte auf den fast schon panisch bellenden Welpen zu.  
  
„Rover! Was machst du denn, du Schlingel? Wie bist du da hineingekommen, huh?“ Er erreichte den Zaun, kurz bevor die junge Frau aus dem Haus bei ihm und dem Welpen angekommen wäre, und streckte die Hand aus, um den Hund zwischen den Eisenstäben hindurch zu streicheln.  
  
„Das würde ich nicht empfehlen!“, erklang ihre Stimme und sie beeilte sich, die letzten paar Meter auch noch zurückzulegen. Lindsey hielt die Hand halb ausgestreckt und sah sie fragend an. Die junge Frau kam zum Zaun und versuchte den Hund davon wegzuziehen. Der war wenig begeistert davon, dass man ihn von den Leckerlis in Lindseys Tasche wegzerren wollte, und machte dementsprechend einen Aufstand. „Das ist ein Sicherheitszaun, der sporadisch unter Strom gesetzt wird“, meinte sie erklärend, noch immer in dem Versuch, den Welpen einzufangen, was ihr endlich gelang. Sie hob das kleine Tier vom Boden hoch, doch der Hund strampelte heftig und wollte wieder frei sein.  
  
„Oh. Danke für die Warnung“, murmelte Lindsey und zog die Hand rasch zurück, stand auf.  
  
„Sie sollten ihren Hund nicht ohne Halsband herumlaufen lassen.“ Ihre Stimme klang tadelnd.   
  
„Ma’ am, natürlich lasse ich ihn nicht ohne Halsband herumlaufen.“ Lindsey hob die Leine mit dem daran baumelnden Halsband hoch. „Er ist mir rausgeschlüpft, als ein vorbeifahrendes Auto wegen irgendwas gehupt hat und ihn erschreckt hat.“ Er lächelte entschuldigend. „Bitte verzeihen sie das Drama. Ich weiß nicht, wie er dort hineingekommen ist. Der kleine Racker hat mich wirklich abgehängt.“ Sie lachte.   
  
„Das ist nicht so schlimm. Kommen sie mit zum Tor, dann können sie ihren kleinen Banditen wieder an die Leine legen.“ Er nickte und ging am Zaun entlang zum Eingang. „Sie müssten Klingeln. Ich habe den Schlüssel nicht dabei.“ Sie lächelte entschuldigend und Lindsey drückte die Klingel.   
  
„Ja?“, bellte ihm eine reichlich autoritäre Stimme entgegen und Lindsey wäre fast zurückgewichen.   
  
„Hamilton. Öffnen sie bitte das Tor“, bat sie freundlich. Ein Surren erklang und das kleinere Tor neben dem für die Autos schwang langsam auf. Lindsey schlüpfte hindurch und hinter ihm schloss sich das Tor wieder.   
  
„Ah …“ Lindsey wies sichtlich verwirrt auf das massive Gittertor in seinem Rücken.   
  
„Legen sie ihm erst einmal wieder das Halsband an. Solang das Tor geschlossen ist, kann er ihnen wenigstens nicht noch einmal abhauen.“ Er nickte und machte sich daran dem Welpen das Halsband wieder anzulegen. Der war so gar nicht begeistert von dem Gedanken, wieder an die Leine genommen zu werden und wehrte sich erneut gegen ihren Griff.   
  
„Bitte entschuldigen Sie vielmals. Er ist es nicht gewohnt, ständig an der Leine bleiben zu müssen.“ Lindsey lächelte etwas wehmütig Zu Hause kann er den ganzen Tag frei auf dem Grundstück herumstreunen. Das fehlt ihm hier wirklich.“  
  
„Dann lassen Sie ihn doch noch etwas herumlaufen“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Hier kann er ja nicht wegrennen.“   
  
„Wir sollten wirklich verschwinden. Das ist ja nahezu Hausfriedensbruch“, murmelte Lindsey vorsichtig.   
  
„Ach was. Ich habe Sie gerade eingeladen, ein wenig hier zu bleiben.“ Sie lachte und setzte den Hund auf den Boden, löste die Leine, noch ehe Lindsey widersprechen konnte. Froh über die wiedergewonnene Freiheit sprang der Welpe um sie beide herum, schwanzwedelnd und bellend und rannte dann ein Stück weg, um sofort wieder zurückzukommen und an Lindsey hochzuspringen.   
  
„Ich ah … hab ihn noch nicht sonderlich gut erzogen“, murmelte Lindsey beschämt, während er geschickt ein Leckerli aus seiner Tasche holte und dem Hund gab, wobei es so aussah, als würde er den Kleinen streicheln. Flinke Hände zu haben und sich als Kind als Taschendieb über Wasser gehalten zu haben, zahlte sich hier wieder einmal voll aus.  
  
„Er ist ja auch noch jung. Das wird bestimmt noch. Da bin ich mir sicher.“ Sie lächelte und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. „Ich bin übrigens Buffy.“  
  
„Himmel, Sie müssen wirklich einen sehr schlechten Eindruck von mir gewinnen. Meine Manieren!“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Michael. Michael Kane. Sehr erfreut, Sie kennen zu lernen, Ma’ am.“ Er ergriff ihre Hand und hielt inne. „Sie bluten!“, murmelte er geschockt. „Himmel! Das tut mir so leid. Wirklich. Das muss …“  
  
„Ja, der Kleine war etwas rabiat Aber da kann man ihm ja nicht böse sein, wenn jemand Fremdes ankommt und ihn festhält, während Herrchen geradezu unerreichbar ist und scheinbar auch nicht vorhat, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.“ Sie musterte den Kratzer auf ihrem Unterarm. „Halb so wild. Aber wo wir gerade dabei sind … sie bluten auch.“ Ihre Fingerspitzen wisperten über seine Wange und Lindsey zuckte etwas weg. Mit dem Handrücken drückte er etwas gegen die Wange und hatte dann einen langen, blutigen Abdruck auf der Haut.   
  
„Oh … ja, mir ist ein Ast ins Gesicht geschlagen, weil ich nicht aufgepasst habe … Hab nicht bemerkt, dass es so heftig war.“ Natürlich würde er nicht sagen, dass er das mit voller Absicht gemacht hatte. Lindsey ging für seine Ziele sogar über Leichen. Und sich selbst mal einen Schnitt oder Kratzer zu verabreichen, um seine Geschichte zu bestätigen, war eine seiner leichtesten Übungen.   
  
„Kommen Sie. Das sollte versorgt werden.“ Lindsey nickte und folgte ihr schweigend. Der Hund rannte wie von Sinnen herum, überschlug sich dabei fast und bellte jede Pflanze und jeden Stein an, hielt sich aber immer in ihrer Nähe.  
  
„Das ist ein gewaltiges Grundstück“, murmelte Lindsey anerkennend.   
  
„Ja. Gehört meinem Verlobten. Er liebt es, wie ein König zu leben.“ Sie rollte die Augen. „Und ich sollte mich verhalten wie seine Königin. Was ich will, ist nicht wirklich relevant für ihn.“   
  
„Warum erzählen Sie mir das?“, fragte Lindsey leise nach. Dumme Frage. Weil sie ihn sympathisch fand und vermutlich auch attraktiv. Weil sie einsam war, in ihrer Verlobung und dem riesigen Grundstück und weil sie unglücklich war. Und weil sie das Gefühl hatte, ihm vertrauen zu können. Die meisten Menschen reagierten auf diese Weise auf ihn.   
  
Lindsey besaß eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Die meisten Menschen waren ein offenes Buch für ihn und er liebte es, darin zu lesen. Außerdem hatte er mit dem Fernglas in den drei Nächten, die er das Haus beobachtet hatte, ganze vier Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Buffy und einem dunkelhaarigen Mann beobachten können.   
  
„Hm … Ich weiß nicht. Vergessen Sie es. Ich will sie gewiss nicht mit meinen Problemen belasten. Erzählen Sie mir lieber von Ihnen. Sie wohnen wohl nicht in der Gegend, oder? Sie sehen mir nicht aus, wie einer der reichen Pinkel hier und ich will sie damit nicht beleidigen. Wahrlich nicht. Aber … sie passen nicht in die Gegend.“ Lindsey lachte und blickte an sich hinunter. Cowboyboots, Jeans, Buckle und kurzärmliges Hemd.  
  
„Hm. Was hat mich verraten?“, erkundigte er sich schmunzelnd. „Nein, ich besuche einen Bekannten. Ich komme von außerhalb. Bin auf einer Ranch groß geworden und verbringe auch jetzt noch viel Zeit dort. Ich könnte nicht in der Stadt leben. Zu viele Menschen, zu vollgestopft alles. Da kann ich nicht atmen. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Rover mir hier unter Garantie durchdrehen würde.“ Er lächelte erneut und suchte den Hund, der sich in einiger Entfernung gerade lautstark mit einem Busch unterhielt, der es gewagt hatte, sich im lauen Morgenwind zu regen. Oh, Lindsey hatte sich seine Geschichte längst zurechtgelegt und konnte sie noch im Halbschlaf erzählen, ohne sich zu verhaspeln.  
  
„Wie lange sind sie noch hier in L.A.?“, erkundigte Sie sich geradezu nebensächlich, als sie anfing, mit einem Tuch und Desinfektionsmittel die Wunde an seiner Wange zu reinigen. Lindsey sog scharf die Luft ein, wich aber nicht zurück.   
  
„Weiß noch nicht. Hatte gedacht, eine Woche hier zu bleiben. Aber ich hab meinen Hund schon am ersten Tag verloren … ich glaube, wir werden unseren Besuch ganz gehörig kürzen. Rover gefällt die Stadt noch weniger als mir.“  
  
„Oh.“ Sie klang enttäuscht und Lindsey schmunzelte innerlich. Es sah so aus, als hätte er bereits einen Fuß in der Tür und dabei hatte er sich nicht einmal allzu sehr anstrengen müssen.  
  
„Hab … hab ich etwas Falsches gesagt?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und tupfte erneut an seiner Wange herum. Lindsey beobachtete sie aufmerksam, als er ihre Hand behutsam einfing und sanft aber bestimmt von seinem Gesicht wegzog. „Ich glaube, die Wunde ist sauber genug“, erklärte er leise. „Sie sollten den Kratzer auch versorgen … darf ich?“ Fragend griff er nach dem Fläschchen mit dem Desinfektionsmittel und sie nickte kaum merklich und nahm wieder auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber Platz.   
  
Lindsey ließ kurz von ihr ab, nahm ein frisches Tuch und träufelte etwas von der Lösung darauf. Behutsam nahm er ihren Unterarm und zog sie etwas näher an sich heran, ehe er übervorsichtig anfing den untersten Rand des Kratzers zu reinigen. Sie zuckte ganz leicht zusammen und er hob das Tuch und blies kühlende Luft auf die feuchte Stelle, ehe er wieder etwas gegen die aufgeschürfte Haut tupfte, nur um gleich darauf wieder kühlend und beruhigend darüber zu blasen. Sie schmolz unter seinen Händen. Er konnte regelrecht fühlen, wie sie zerfloss.   
  
„Und Sie sind sicher, dass sie Freitag nicht mehr hier sind?“, flüsterte sie leise, als er fertig war und ein breites Pflaster über den Kratzer klebte. Lindsey hob den Blick und sah sie fragend an.   
  
„Ich weiß noch nicht, wann wir abreisen … warum?“ Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und sie hatte es ihm gleich getan. Sie kam noch ein wenig näher, nah genug, dass er ihren Atem gegen seine Lippen spüren konnte.   
  
„Freitag findet hier eine Benefizveranstaltung statt. Wir wollen Geld sammeln, für die Tierheime in L.A.“, murmelte sie leise. „Ich würde mich freuen …“   
  
„Hm. Was Rover wohl davon hält?“, meinte er ebenso leise.   
  
„Sie können ja jeden Tag einen Spaziergang hierher machen“, bot sie ganz unschuldig an. „Hier im Garten kann er frei herumlaufen. Wenn Sie das möchten.“  
  
„Wie könnte ich das Angebot ausschlagen!“ Lindsey schmunzelte. „Danke für die Einladung.“  
  
„Kann ich dann Ihren Namen auf die Gästeliste setzen?“, erkundigte sie sich, noch immer viel zu dicht, zu nah an seinen Lippen, seine Augen aufmerksam studierend und fast hatte Lindsey das Gefühl, dass sie bis auf seine Seele blicken konnte und ihr würde gewiss nicht gefallen, was sie dort sehen würde!   
  
„Gerne“, gab er schließlich lächelnd zurück, wich dann aber zurück, um sich ihrem Bann zu entziehen. „So und jetzt haben wir Sie wirklich lange genug aufgehalten. Ich sollte meinen kleinen Racker einpacken und zurück gehen.“ Er nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Nochmal vielen Dank für das Angebot. Ich wäre sehr dankbar, wenn ich ihn hier ein bisschen herumlaufen lassen dürfte.“   
  
„Sie können jederzeit vorbeikommen, Mr. Kane. Ich werde Hamilton darüber informieren. Aber ich bin die nächsten Tage bestimmt zu Hause, da gibt es absolut kein Problem, wenn sie mit Rover etwas im Garten herumlaufen.“ Sie strahlte ihn an.   
  
„Nochmal vielen Dank.“ Lindsey lächelte. „Dann sehen wir uns vermutlich noch öfter, in den nächsten Tagen.“ Sie nickte und begleitete ihn und den Hund noch bis zum Tor, sagte aber nichts mehr. Sie schien über irgendetwas schwer nachzudenken. Am Tor verabschiedeten sie sich, nachdem Lindsey den Welpen wieder an die Leine gelegt hatte, und er und der Hund verließen das Grundstück. Als er um die Kurve bog, warf Lindsey nochmal einen Blick zurück. Buffy stand noch immer am Tor und er winkte ihr zu, bevor er um die Kurve ging und aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war.   
  
„Gute Arbeit, Kleiner“, meinte er, als er mit dem Hund die Hauptstraße erreichte. „Vielleicht behalte ich dich am Ende doch. Wollte mich ohnehin zur Ruhe setzen. Da kann ich mir dann auch endlich ein Haustier halten.“ Schwanzwedelnd bellte ihn der Welpe an. „Ja, ich finde dich auch ganz nett.“ Lachend ging Lindsey wieder zurück zum Hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Es war eine Rolle und Lindsey spielte sie meisterhaft. Den etwas verunsicherten Tierliebhaber, der so gar nicht wirklich in die Welt aus Glitzer und Glamour passte. Am nächsten Tag ging er wieder zu der Villa, doch er klingelte nicht. Stattdessen lungerte er scheinbar verunsichert und etwas schüchtern in der Nähe des Zauns herum, bis Buffy ihn irgendwann wohl bemerkte und heraus kam. Sie tadelte ihn lächelnd, dass er nicht einfach geklingelt hatte, und ließ sie beide herein, damit Rover im Garten herumlaufen konnte, während sie zusammen mit Lindsey ebenfalls durch den Garten streifte – der wohl eher die Bezeichnung „Park“ verdient hätte.   
  
Am nächsten Tag klingelte er, aber nicht sofort. Erst nach einer halben Stunde etwa. Wieder ging er zusammen mit Buffy im Park spazieren, während der Hund nach Lust und Laune herumtobte. Sie redeten über alles Mögliche. Tiere, die Benefizveranstaltung, Buffys Familie, seine Familie, sein Leben. Am dritten Tag klingelte er sofort, zumal sie mittlerweile dazu übergegangen waren, sich mit Vornamen anzusprechen. Die junge Frau war so angetan von seiner ruhigen, bescheidenen Art, dass sie gar nicht merkte, dass er sie jeden Tag ein bisschen mehr aushorchte und fast fühlte sich Lindsey schon schäbig. Andererseits war es ja nicht seine Schuld, dass sie so naiv war. Er machte seinen Job.   
  
„Hi Rover!“, begrüßte Buffy den Hund und ging in die Knie, um das quirlige Tier zu kraulen. Rover bellte und rannte sie fast um, wofür ihn Lindsey liebevoll tadelte.   
  
„Hm. Nächstes Mal lass ich den Kleinen hier rein laufen und geh nach Hause. Dann hol ich ihn abends ab.“ Buffy sah ihn irritiert an und Lindsey schmunzelte. „Der Hund wird hier vor mir begrüßt?“ Buffy lachte und ließ sich von Rover jetzt doch umstupsen. Sie landete mit dem Rücken im Gras und Rover nutze die Chance um ihr mal ordentlich über das Gesicht zu lecken. Lindsey beeilte sich, zu ihr zu gelangen und den schwanzwedelnden, übermütigen Welpen von ihr herunterzuheben. „Hey! Das darfst du nicht und das weißt du auch!“, schimpfte er den Hund. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte ihn im Zaum halten müssen.“ Doch Buffy lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Ach was. Hab ich halt jetzt einen Hundekuss bekommen. Davon werde ich nicht sterben.“ Lindsey ließ den Welpen wieder auf den Boden und reichte Buffy die Hand, um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Sie ergriff seine Hand und er zog sie hoch. Doch als er nach ihrem Oberarm griff, um ihr Handgelenk zu entlasten, zischte sie und ließ ihn los oder versuchte es zumindest.   
  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht …“, murmelte Lindsey erschrocken.   
  
„Schon gut. Ich bin nur etwas empfindlich“, gab sie abwehrend zurück und stand nun ohne seine Hilfe auf. Sie wandte sich ab doch Lindsey hielt sie sanft aber bestimmt fest. „Lass mich los, Michael. Das ist nicht dein Problem und …“ Er dachte ja gar nicht daran. Vorsichtig griff er ihren Unterarm und schob dann den Ärmel hoch. Sie wollte sich wehren, doch das ließ er ihr nicht durchgehen. Rötlich blau verfärbt zeichnete sich deutlich der Abdruck einer Hand auf ihrem Oberarm ab und Lindsey musste seine Wut nicht einmal spielen.   
  
„Dein Verlobter?“, erkundigte er sich mit knirschenden Zähnen.   
  
„Er hat es nicht so gemeint, ich bin einfach empfindlich und ich krieg so schnell blaue Flecken. Es war …“  
  
„Warum?“, überging Lindsey die fadenscheinigen Ausflüchte. „Oder braucht er gar keinen Grund dazu?“  
  
„Warum regst du dich auf?“, schnappte Buffy zurück. „Das ist mein Arm, und ich will, dass du mich jetzt loslässt!“ Lindsey gehorchte, aber für ihn war die Sache noch nicht erledigt.   
  
„Warum ich mich aufrege? Das ist nicht richtig, Buffy. Kein Mann sollte jemals eine Frau schlagen …“  
  
„Himmel! Er hat mich nicht geschlagen. Liam hat mich nur etwas zu fest angefasst. Ich sagte doch, ich krieg schnell blaue Flecken.“ Lindsey fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Er wusste, dass er die Sache einfach auf sich beruhen lassen sollte. Er wusste, dass er seinen Auftrag gefährdete, aber er konnte jetzt nicht so tun, als hätte er den blauen Handabdruck nicht gesehen.   
  
„Weißt du was, Buffy?“, meinte er leise und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Du tust mir leid. Wenn du meinst, er hat das Recht dazu, so etwas mit dir zu machen, dann tust du mir leid. Und wenn du meinst, mich anlügen zu müssen, dann tust du mir erst recht leid.“ Er ließ das einen Moment verklingen, ehe er von ihr zurücktrat „Rover! Komm her, Junge.“  
  
„Was … Michael … was hast du vor?“  
  
„Wir gehen“, meinte Lindsey leise, als er den Hund wieder an die Leine nahm und sich tatsächlich dem Tor zu wandte.   
  
„Was? Warum? Aber … warte doch. Bitte.“ Doch Lindsey blieb nicht stehen. Er dachte ja gar nicht daran jetzt stehen zu bleiben und auf irgendwas zu warten. Er musste weg. Sofort. Liam Dexter war ihm noch nie wirklich sympathisch gewesen. Alles, was er über den Mann herausgefunden hatte, war in seinen Augen eher negativ gewesen. Ein reicher Geschäftsmann, der sich ein hübsches Mädchen gekrallt hatte, ihr aber keinerlei Wertschätzung entgegen brachte. Soweit er beurteilen konnte, waren dem Mann die Diamanten und der Schmuck, den er Buffy ständig schenkte, bei weitem wichtiger als die junge Frau selbst. Sie war nur die Auslagemöglichkeit für seine teuren Geschenke.   
  
Eigentlich war es unfair. Er hatte kein Recht, sich so zu verhalten. Er mochte es nicht belogen zu werden? Buffy wusste nicht einmal seinen wirklichen Namen und mehr als einmal in den letzten Tagen hatte er das schwer bereut. Er fühlte sich erschreckend wohl in ihrer Gegenwart, sie unterhielten sich frei und ungezwungen, lachten miteinander. Sie hatten viel mehr gemeinsam als Lindsey sich jemals hätte eingestehen wollen.   
  
„Michael … kommst du am Freitag?“, erkundigte sie sich leise, als er gerade durch das Tor getreten war. Lindsey blieb stehen. Rover verstand das als Freischein und versuchte wieder zurück zu Buffy und dem schönen Park zu gelangen, der für ihn so viel Spaß und Freiheit bedeutete.   
  
„Ich denke nicht“, gab Lindsey leise zurück.   
  
„Warum?“   
  
„Weil ich deinem Verlobten nicht über den Weg laufen will“, gab Lindsey ruhig zurück und wandte sich dann ganz langsam nach ihr um. „Ich würde ihm nur den Kiefer brechen. Vielleicht noch mehr als das.“ Buffy starrte ihn irritiert und fast etwas verängstigt an.   
  
„Ich lasse deinen Namen auf der Liste“, meinte sie dann leise und senkte den Blick. „Es sind viele Leute dort … du musst dich nicht mit ihm abgeben. Aber ich würde mich freuen.“ Sie sagte die wenigen Worte mit so viel Aufrichtigkeit, dass es Lindsey fast schon schmerzte. Er antwortete nicht und ging einfach weiter, auch wenn Rover so gar nicht begeistert war, dass sie jetzt schon wieder gehen würden. Um den Hund zu entschädigen, ging Lindsey nicht zurück ins Hotel, sondern machte sich auf den Weg in einen der vielen Parks. Natürlich konnte er den kleinen Hund dort nicht frei herumlaufen lassen, weil sich der Welpe noch immer nicht wirklich an seinen Namen gewöhnt hatte und noch nicht wirklich hörte, wenn er ihn zurückrief, aber immerhin konnte er ihn mit der verlängerten Leine ein wenig herumlaufen lassen. Und obendrein wollte Lindsey jetzt auch nicht in einem Hotelzimmer sitzen. Er musste nachdenken.  
  
Für gewöhnlich hatte Lindsey absolut keine Skrupel. Er war ein Dieb, er beklaute Menschen, die viel Geld hatte, und machte davon Profit. Er war gut und verdiente sich dabei eine goldene Nase. Nur der Ausstieg war alles andere als leicht zu bewerkstelligen … Aber diesmal war alles anders. Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich das Vertrauen von Buffy zu erschleichen, um auf die Gästeliste zu kommen. Er mochte sie und er konnte es sich nicht leisten, sie zu mögen. Allerdings war es dafür jetzt zu spät. Obendrein war er sich sicher, dass Liam Dexter durchdrehen würde, wenn seine geliebten Diamanten plötzlich verschwunden waren und ihm war klar, wer die Wut des Mannes am deutlichsten zu spüren bekommen würde. Ausgerechnet Buffy. Sie würde für seine Dreistigkeit bezahlen müssen und er konnte es einfach nicht. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Lindsey wirklich Skrupel und er hasste das Gefühl.   
  
Als er sich am Abend auf den Weg zurückmachte, war er fest entschlossen, es nicht zu machen. Er wollte nicht und er hatte noch immer die Freiheit gehabt, sich seine Jobs selbst auszusuchen. So war es immer gewesen und ein dahergelaufener Idiot wie Holland Manners würde ihm nicht ausgerechnet jetzt seine Freiheit nehmen. Niemals.   
  
Er buchte ein Flugticket auf einen Alias, den er schon ewig nicht mehr benutzt hatte, für den nächsten Tag. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, Rover doch zurückzulassen, aber als der Hund sich vertrauensvoll zwischen seine Füße quetschte und schwanzwedelnd die feuchte Schnauze gegen seine nackten Füße schmiegte, konnte er es einfach nicht. Also buchte er einen Flug, bei dem er den Hund mitnehmen konnte und der nicht zu lange dauern würde. Der Welpe tat ihm schon beim bloßen Gedanken leid, dass er den Flug alleine im Frachtraum des Flugzeugs würde durchstehen müssen, aber etwas anderes ging nicht. Er musste weg und das so schnell wie möglich. Dann nahm er sein Handy und rief Holland Manners an, um ihm zu sagen, dass er den Job nicht übernehmen würde.   
  
„Ich hab ein besseres Angebot“, erklärte er ohne lange Einleitung. „Sie müssen sich jemand anderes suchen.“ Natürlich war sein Auftraggeber alles andere als auch nur annähernd begeistert von der Sache. Er versuchte es über Drohungen und erklärte Lindsey, dass er sämtliche Informationen, die er über ihn hatte, an das FBI geben würde, inklusive seines aktuellen Standorts. Lindsey erwiderte nur, dass er genug Ausweichmöglichkeiten hätte und woher Holland die Naivität nähme, ihn noch immer am gleichen Ort zu vermuten.  
  
Daraufhin erklärte Manners ruhig, er würde seinen Ruf als Dieb ein für alle Mal zerschmettern, aber auch das konnte Lindsey keine Angst machen. Er würde sich ohnehin zur Ruhe setzen, erklärte er knapp. Also versuchte es sein Auftraggeber mit einer anderen Methode. Der Mann bot ihm allen Ernstes eine Million Dollar, wenn er den Auftrag doch übernahm. Im ersten Moment konnte Lindsey gar nichts sagen, anschließend erklärte er, dass das wohl ein Witz sein musste, denn die Steine wären ganz gewiss nicht so viel Wert und falls doch würde Holland Manners ja keinen Profit mehr herausschlagen.   
  
„Darum geht es nicht“, gab der Mann schließlich zurück. „Es geht um Liam Dexter. Es geht darum, ihn zu treffen. Er hängt an seinen dummen Steinchen und es wäre eine Wohltat, eine Genugtuung, wenn sie ihm praktisch unter der Nase weggestohlen würden. Ein angenehmer Dämpfer für sein beschissenes Ego.“  
  
„Warum?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey nachdenklich. „Warum ist es ihnen so wichtig, ihn zu treffen? Und gäbe es da nicht andere Möglichkeiten …“   
  
„Er lebt für Diamanten“, gab der Mann zurück. „Nichts anderes ist ihm auch nur halb so wichtig wie seine Steinchen und sein Geld. Frauen sind für ihn nur Aushängeschilder. Mittel zum Zweck. Sie dienen nur dazu, seinen Reichtum zur Schau zu tragen. Sonst nichts.“  
  
„Und welche Frau in ihrem Leben hat er Ihnen genommen?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey ruhig. „Wenn es nicht um Geld geht, dann ja wohl um Rache.“  
  
„Meine Tochter.“ Die Stimme des anderen Mannes klang seltsam erstickt. „Sie brachte sich um, nachdem Liam Dexter sie hat, fallen gelassen. Sie waren verlobt.“ Lindsey fuhr sich aufgebracht mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Er wusste einfach nicht, was er machen sollte. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob die Geschichte wahr war, die Holland Manners ihm gerade aufgetischt hatte, aber warum sollte er sich so etwas einfallen lassen? Um das Geld ging es ihm ganz offensichtlich wirklich nicht.  
  
„Schön.“ Lindsey seufzte. „Ich mache es. Aber danach will ich nie wieder etwas von Ihnen hören, verstanden?“   
  
„Sicher doch.“ Damit legte Holland Manners auf. Lindsey warf das Handy auf das Bett und sich selbst daneben. Rover verstand das als Einladung und sprang ebenfalls auf das Bett, stellte die Vorderpfoten schwanzwedelnderweise auf Lindseys Brust und versuchte, ihm über das Gesicht zu lecken. Lindsey hielt ihn ab und kraulte den Hund dann gedankenverloren hinterm Ohr, bis der Welpe sich einfach quer über seine Brust legte, den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten gebettet.   
  
„Ach, Rover … was mache ich jetzt, huh? Kannst du mir das sagen?“ Natürlich antwortete Rover nicht, sondern wedelte munter weiter mit dem Schwanz. „Du bist keine Hilfe, Kleiner“, schmunzelte Lindsey liebevoll. „Und bevor wir uns am Freitag auf eine Party wagen, musst du wirklich noch ein bisschen Gehorsam lernen. Wenigstens ein kleines Bisschen … meinst du, du kriegst das hin?“   
  
**********  
  
„Guten Abend, Sir. Ihr Name bitte?“ Lindsey blickte kurz hoch und lächelte dann leicht.  
  
„Guten Abend. Michael Kane. Und Rover.“ Er blickte hinunter zu dem übermütigen Welpen, der schwanzwedelnd um ihn herumlief und ihn mit der Leine geradezu fesselte. Der Mann sah ebenfalls von seiner Liste auf den Welpen hinunter und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Sie stehen tatsächlich beide auf der Gästeliste. Sie dürfen eintreten“, meinte er dann mit leicht pikiertem Tonfall. „Einen schönen Abend, Sir.“ Lindsey sah den Mann noch einmal kurz an. Er wirkte überheblich und irgendetwas in seinem Verhalten gefiel Lindsey nicht. Beinahe machte der Mann den Eindruck, dass er mehr wusste als er sollte, dass irgendetwas Lindsey verraten hatte. Alles in allem hatte Lindsey ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei der ganzen Angelegenheit.   
  
„Guten Abend, Mr. Giles. Wir dachten schon, sie würden gar nicht mehr kommen“, vernahm er die Stimme des Türstehers hinter sich.   
  
„Guten Abend, Hamilton. Ja, ich bin etwas spät dran. Bitte entschuldigen Sie.“ Lindsey ignorierte die weiteren Gespräche und ging mit Rover auf das Haus zu. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie näher traten, wünschte er sich weiter weg.   
  
Als er durch die Tür trat, wurde das Gefühl, völlig fehl am Platz zu sein, nur noch stärker. Er passte nicht in diese Gesellschaft, auch wenn das wohl kaum jemand bemerken würde. Er trug einen teuren Anzug, so wie alle anderen Männer hier und er wusste eigentlich, wie er sich in elitären Kreisen zu bewegen hatte, auch wenn er sich dort nie wohl fühlte und sich heute gewiss nicht halb so nobel verhalten würde wie sonst bei Anlässen wie diesen. Das würde schließlich nicht zu dem Bild passen, welches er Buffy von sich – oder vielmehr von Michael Kane – vermittelt hatte. So gesehen war er heute ganz dankbar für seinen Alias, denn er musste nicht so tun als würde er sich pudelwohl fühlen.  
  
Er blieb in der Nähe der Tür stehen, zu schüchtern und verloren, um sich in das Getümmel zu stürzen. Die Leine, an der Rover zerrte, weil er viel lieber durch die Räume schnüffeln und schwanzwedelnd alle begrüßen wollte, hielt er so kurz, dass der Hund kaum von seiner Seite weichen konnte. Nach einigem erfolglosen Zerren und Winseln gab Rover schließlich auf und setzte sich neben ihm auf den Boden.   
  
„Michael!“ Lindsey wandte sich Buffy zu, die zwischen den Gästen hindurch auf ihn zu kam. „Ihr seid doch gekommen. Das freut mich wirklich. Hallo Rover!“ Sie beugte sich etwas hinunter, um den Welpen zu kraulen. „Willkommen in unserem Heim“, meinte sie lächelnd. „Aber was steht ihr hier bei der Türe herum? Kommt doch rein. Möchtest du etwas trinken?“   
  
„Ich glaube nicht. Wir bleiben nicht lange. Eine Benefizveranstaltung ist nicht der richtige Ort für einen jungen Hund. Rover würde sich hier nur zu Tode langweilen und ich muss gestehen, ich fühle mich auch nicht wirklich wohl hier …“  
  
„Geht nicht. Bitte. Sobald alle Gäste hier sind, wird das Tor geschlossen. Dann kann Rover draußen im Garten herumtoben und du brauchst bestimmt nur einen Drink zum Auftauen. Die Leute hier beißen nicht, Michael. Sie alle sind hier, weil ihnen Tiere am Herzen liegen. Du bist mit einem jungen Hund hier. Ich wette zumindest die Damen werden dir hier alle zu Füßen liegen!“ Sie lächelte.  
  
„Buffy!“ Ihr Gesicht blieb unverändert, doch Lindsey entging nicht, dass ihre Augen nicht mehr funkelten wie noch einen Augenblick zu vor.   
  
„Entschuldige mich.“ Damit wandte sie sich um und ging zu ihrem Verlobten. Lindsey folgte ihr mit Blicken und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Der Tonfall mit dem Liam die junge Frau zu sich gerufen hatte, erinnerte ihn viel mehr an den Umgangston mit einem ungehorsamen Hund. Nein, nicht einmal das. Sein Tonfall, wenn er Rover rief, war bei weitem nicht so bissig, auch wenn der kleine Wildfang mal wieder erst auf den fünften Ruf reagierte oder wenn er ihn – wie so oft – wieder von seinem Bett herunter scheuchen musste.   
  
Der große Mann mit den breiten Schultern und den dunklen Haaren sagte etwas zu Buffy und schubste sie dann unsanft in Richtung der Treppen. Sie nickte knapp und eilte nach oben. Dann kam Liam Dexter auf ihn und Rover zu. Lindsey war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Stehen bleiben oder gehen? Vor allem aber musste er sich schwer unter Kontrolle halten. Er sollte wirklich keine Schlägerei mit dem Hausherrn anfangen, wenn er noch Gelegenheit haben wollte, den Safe auszuräumen.   
  
„Ich wusste ja, dass meine Verlobte ein Herz für Streuner hat, aber dass sie die Frechheit besitzt, über meinen Kopf hinweg einen davon einzuladen, ist mir neu. Fühlen Sie sich nicht zu wohl, Mister. Sie und ihr Köter werden nicht lange bleiben.“ Damit wandte sich Liam Dexter um und ging.   
  
Lindsey atmete konzentriert und tief durch und versuchte die Hand wieder zu öffnen, die er in der Hosentasche zu einer festen Faust geschlossen hatte.   
  
„Hunde, die bellen, beißen nicht“, erklang hinter ihm eine Stimme und Lindsey wandte sich um. „Wenn ich das vorhin richtig verstanden habe, heißen Sie Michael Kane?“ Lindsey nickte und wollte schon nachfragen, mit wem er denn die Ehre habe, doch der Mann redete unbeirrt weiter. „Verzeihung. Rupert Giles. Vater der Braut. Nun gut, noch Vater der Verlobten.“ Er lächelte und reichte Lindsey die Hand, die dieser ergriff und schüttelte.  
  
„Sehr erfreut“, meinte er, als er den Mann wieder losließ.   
  
„Nehmen Sie sich nicht zu sehr zu herzen, was Liam gesagt hat“, meinte der Mann und nahm seine Brille ab. Er putzte sie ausführlich, ehe er das kleine Metallgestell wieder auf seine Nase schob. „Am liebsten würde er Buffy in einen goldenen Käfig stecken, um sicherzustellen, dass sie ihm nicht davonrennt. Er hat einfach nur Angst. Er sieht in ihnen eine Gefahr für seine baldige Ehe.“  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht warum“, gab Lindsey verwirrt zurück und fragte sich insgeheim, ob der Mann eigentlich wusste, wie Liam Dexter mit seiner Tochter umsprang, fragte sich ob er von den ständigen Streits und den blauen Flecken wusste.   
  
„Haben Sie in letzter Zeit in den Spiegel gesehen?“, erkundigte sich Rupert Giles sichtlich amüsiert. „Joyce, Liebes. Das ist Michael Kane. Der junge Mann, den Buffy letztens erwähnt hat.“ Er winkte eine blonde Frau zu sich. Hübsch und Buffy und sie hatten eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit. Das musste also ihre Mutter sein.   
  
„Oh. Ich hoffe, sie hat nichts Schlechtes über mich erzählt.“ Lindsey lächelte scheu.   
  
„Ach, gewiss nicht. Und das muss Rover sein, nicht wahr? Sie hat den kleinen Racker wirklich in ihr Herz geschlossen. Rover hier und Rover da.“ Joyce lächelte. „Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Kane.“  
  
„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite.“ Lindsey nickte lächelnd. „Ich hatte schon Angst, hier von allen nur schräg angesehen zu werden. Ich passe nicht in diese erlesene Gesellschaft.“ Wieder senkte er scheu den Blick. Ach, es war ja so herrlich, den schüchternen jungen Mann zu spielen.  
  
„Ach was. Wer passt schon wirklich in so eine edle Runde?“ Mr. Giles lächelte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Treppe. „Ah! Da ist ja unser Sonnenschein. Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte einen Moment. Ich für meinen Teil will meine Tochter begrüßen.“ Lindsey nickte bestätigend und das ältere Ehepaar ging hinüber zur Treppe, wo Buffy gerade wieder herunterkam. Sie wirkte alles andere als heiter und glücklich, obwohl Lindsey bezweifelte, dass die meisten Gäste das überhaupt bemerken würden. Sie lächelte und spielte ihre Rolle, aber es war eben nur eine Rolle. Er hatte sie wirklich zufrieden und glücklich gesehen. Wenn auch nur für kurze Augenblicke. Draußen, wenn sie im Park spazieren gegangen waren und Rover wieder einmal die Büsche anbellte oder versuchte, fangen mit einem Stein zu spielen … oder wenn er seinem eigenen Schwanz voller Enthusiasmus hinterher jagte. Nein, Lindsey kannte Buffys Gesichtsausdruck, wenn sie wirklich glücklich war und das, was er gerade sah, war nicht wirklich glücklich.   
  
Sie trug ein wunderschönes und extrem auffälliges Collier. Reich besetzt mit Diamanten funkelte es bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen. Ein wahres Schmuckstück, doch Lindsey hatte den Eindruck, dass es für sie ein Halsband mit Leine war und wer die Leine hielt, war ganz offensichtlich. Liam Dexter. Und irgendwie kam Lindsey nicht umhin sich zu denken, dass er ihr ja eigentlich einen Gefallen tun würde, wenn er sie von der Bürde des Diamantcolliers befreien würde, im Laufe des Abends. Der Gedanke ließ ihn schmunzeln.


	3. Chapter 3

„Hamilton sind alle Gäste eingetroffen?“  
  
„Jawohl, Miss. Und das Tor ist geschlossen, wie von Ihnen angeordnet.“ Lindsey warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Mann, der gerade an ihm vorbei ging. Er mochte diesen Hamilton nicht. Irgendwie wirkte der Mann schmierig. Anders konnte er es nicht benennen.   
  
„Sehr gut. Danke, Hamilton.“ Buffy kam auf ihn zu, lächelte und für den Moment wirkte ihr Lächeln wieder aufrichtig und nicht länger aufgesetzt. „Dann kann Rover jetzt nach draußen. Es sei denn, du willst ihn lieber in deiner Nähe behalten.“  
  
„Nein, ich denke er wäre ganz dankbar, wenn er mal ein bisschen herumspringen dürfte“, gab Lindsey lächelnd zurück. „Er war bisher wirklich brav und hat kaum Faxen gemacht, aber ich möchte nicht die Hand drauf verwetten, dass er sich weiterhin so ruhig verhält.“ Buffy nickte und ging an ihm vorbei.   
  
„Dann wollen wir den Kleinen Mal raus lassen, hm?“ Lindsey folgte ihr und Rover, der wohl merkte, dass es um ihn ging oder sich erinnerte, dass dort draußen Garten und Freiheit waren, fing sofort an, wild mit dem Schwanz zu wedeln und um Lindsey herumzuhüpfen, der echte Probleme hatte, bei dem Gehopse und der Verknoterei mit der Leine nicht der Länge nach hinzufallen. Er strauchelte tatsächlich, als sie auf der Treppe von der Haustür hinunter in den Garten ankamen, und musste sich mit einem erschrockenen Ausruf am Geländer festhalten.   
  
„Himmel! Rover! Soll ich mir das Genick brechen?“, tadelte er den Hund, musste dann aber lachen, als er bemerkte, dass Buffy alle Mühe hatte, nicht breit zu grinsen. „Na, was soll’s. Komm her, du kleiner Racker!“ Er hockte sich auf die oberste Stufe und zog Rover wieder zu sich, ehe er die Leine aushakte und ihn mit einem aufmunternden „Los jetzt“ von sich schob. Rover hätte sich mit Sicherheit vor Freude überschlagen, als er die Treppe hinunter raste und wie von Sinnen über die Grasfläche rannte.   
  
„Oh, da hatte wirklich jemand Not hier raus zu gelangen, hm?“   
  
„Nicht nur Rover“, gab Lindsey leise zurück. „Weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich mir gedacht habe, hierher zu kommen.“ Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Buffy setzte sich einfach neben ihn. Ziemlich dicht neben ihn und wenn Lindsey nicht schon am Geländer gesessen hätte, wäre er vermutlich etwas zur Seite gerutscht. Immerhin war sie verlobt und ihr Verlobter hasste ihn ohnehin schon. Immerhin würde er sie demnächst bestehlen. Und immerhin würde Buffy die blauen Flecken bekommen, wenn Liam Dexter sie beide hier draußen so sitzen sah. „Ah … Buffy …“, fing er leise an, um sie auf zumindest zwei der drei Umstände aufmerksam zu machen – gewiss würde er ihr nicht sagen, dass er sie beklauen würde – doch sie ließ ihn nicht weiterreden.   
  
„Sag jetzt nichts, Michael. Bitte. Ich will nur fünf Minuten hier sitzen und Rover zusehen können. Du meinst, ihr beiden habt die frische Luft gebraucht? Was glaubst du, wie mir zu Mute ist?“ Lindsey schwieg einen Augenblick. Er wusste nicht wirklich, was er darauf antworten sollte. Natürlich hatte er haufenweise Fragen, die er gerne gestellt hätte, aber zum einen war er sich sicher, dass sie nicht darauf antworten würde und zum Anderen wollte er sich nicht noch tiefer in den Schlamassel reiten. Ihm war so schon unwohl genug, wenn er daran dachte, dass er Buffy heute Abend noch gehörig übers Ohr hauen würde. Sie würde ihn hassen. Er musste es nicht noch schlimmer machen und den guten Freund heucheln, jetzt da sie ihn brauchte. Das würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen.   
  
„Okay“, meinte er leise, um eine wirklich intelligente Antwort verlegen.   
  
„Du musst mich für total bescheuert halten.“ Buffy seufzte und rutschte etwas von ihm weg, was ihm einerseits leid tat, andererseits atmete er innerlich auf. Er spürte ihren Blick und wusste, dass sie irgendeine Antwort von ihm erwartete. Aber gewiss würde er ihr nicht die Antwort geben, die sie hören wollte.   
  
„Ich halte gar nichts“, gab er ruhig zurück. „Außer mich aus allem raus.“  
  
„Ich verstehe.“ Sie klang enttäuscht. Das war gut. Das würde es einfacher machen. Lindsey war zufrieden mit sich. „Er war nicht immer so.“ Lindsey widerstand nur mühsam der Versuchung, laut zu seufzen und schluckte stattdessen alles runter, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. „Als wir uns kennen gelernt haben, war er romantisch und liebevoll. Erst in letzter Zeit ist er komisch. Ich hoffe irgendwie immer noch darauf, dass … ich weiß nicht … dass der alte Liam zurückkommt, verstehst du?“   
  
„Was willst du von mir, Buffy? Was soll ich sagen? Ich verstehe dich? Nein, verdammt, das tu ich nicht. Vielleicht hat er sich ja nur lieb und nett gestellt, bis er dich hatte, und zeigt jetzt sein wahres Ich. Solche Typen gibt es. Viel häufiger, als du meinst. Du willst wirklich hier sitzen und darauf warten, dass auf magische Weise alles wieder gut wird? Tut mir leid, kann ich nicht verstehen. Kann ich einfach nicht. Will ich auch nicht.“ Lindsey hätte sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt, für den Redeschwall. Warum konnte er die Sache nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen! Nein, er musste sich einmischen.   
  
„Du verstehst es nicht“, gab Buffy zurück und sie klang nicht wütend, sondern vielmehr verletzt und verzweifelt und noch ehe Lindsey überhaupt nachdenken konnte, hatte sich sein Mund schon bewegt und es war zu spät, die Worte zurückzunehmen.   
  
„Das würde ich gerne. Erklär es mir.“ Eigentlich hätte sich Lindsey jetzt viel lieber selbst geschlagen, aber das zu erklären wäre wirklich schwierig geworden, also ließ er es bleiben. Buffy sah ihn einen Moment an, wandte dann den Kopf ab und zog die Schultern etwas hoch.  
  
„Gibt nicht viel zu erklären.“ Sie seufzte leise. „Ich kann nicht weg. Das ist alles.“ Lindsey wartete vergeblich auf die Erklärung. Doch offensichtlich war es Buffy unangenehm, weiter darüber zu reden.   
  
„Okay.“ Damit stand er auf und wandte sich ab, um wieder hinein zu gehen.   
  
„Glaubst du, das hab ich nicht versucht? Du hast Liam gesehen. Meinst du wirklich, der würde mich einfach so gehen lassen?“, hörte er hinter sich Buffys Stimme und fluchte innerlich erneut. Er hätte schneller sein müssen. Jetzt steckte er fest. Natürlich, er hätte einfach hinein gehen können, so tun als hätte er sie nicht mehr gehört oder als würde er sie einfach ignorieren … aber immerhin brauchte er am Ende auch das Schmuckstück, welches sie um den Hals trug und wenn er sich jetzt so verhielt, würde sie ihn vielleicht nicht mehr nah genug an ihn heran lassen, dass er sich das Collier noch schnappen konnte. Also musste er wohl oder übel weiterhin den netten Kerl spielen. Er drehte sich nicht um.   
  
„Du bist ein Mensch mit freiem Willen, Buffy. Er kann dich nicht gegen deinen Willen festhalten.“  
  
„Doch. Das kann er.“ Ihre Stimme war leise und schien zu zittern. Lindsey drehte sich um. Er war wirklich genervt, von der ganzen Angelegenheit und Collier an ihrem Hals hin oder her, er würde ihr jetzt erst mal die Meinung geigen. Doch sämtliche Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er sie ansah. Buffy hatte sich halb umgedreht und blickte zu ihm hoch, aus ängstlichen, feucht glänzenden Augen. Sie hatte die Beine enger an den Körper gezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen und wirkte so klein und zerbrechlich, dass Lindsey für einen Moment das Gefühl hatte, sein Herzschlag würde kurz aussetzen. Der Anblick irritierte und verwirrte ihn zutiefst. „Ich schulde ihm mein Leben, Michael“, flüsterte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme. Mit solch einer Aussage hatte Lindsey nun wirklich nicht gerechnet und entsprechend unvorbereitet trafen ihn die Worte. Er runzelte die Stirn und öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn doch wieder, ohne zu fragen, wie sie das meinte. Es ging ihn nichts an und er sollte und wollte sich wirklich nicht noch weiter in die Sache hineinziehen lassen. Er steckte längst schon tief genug in all diesen Problemen.  
  
Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde sie ihm gleich noch erzählen, was sie damit meinte, doch dann schüttelte sie den Kopf und stand auf. Buffy strich ihr Kleid glatt und wollte an ihm vorbei, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Irgendwie konnte er das auch nicht einfach zulassen, also trat er ihr in den Weg.   
  
„Buffy“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte mich einfach raushalten sollen.“ Sie hielt den Blick gesenkt und der Anblick versetzte ihm erneut einen Stich, zumal er wusste, dass er dafür verantwortlich war. Er hätte wirklich die Klappe halten sollen. Sie zuckte etwas die Schultern und wollte an ihm vorbei, doch Lindsey hielt sie sanft auf. „Lass uns einen kleinen Spaziergang machen“, schlug er leise vor. „Ich glaube, wenn du jetzt so da hineingehst, dreht mir Liam direkt den Hals um und ich weiß ja nicht, ob er nicht noch etwas anderes macht.“ Er wollte nicht direkt sagen, dass er vermutete, der Mann würde Buffy am Ende noch dafür schlagen, dass sie im Moment so aufgelöst aussah. Aber genau das waren seine Gedanken. Um sich selbst machte er sich weniger Sorgen. Er konnte sich durchaus verteidigen.   
  
„Ich sollte wieder rein.“  
  
„Aber nicht so. Glaub mir, Buffy. Ein Blick auf dich und seine Stimmung wäre am Gefrierpunkt, von allem, was ich bisher von ihm mitbekommen habe … so schätze ich ihn zumindest ein.“ Er hoffte einfach, dass sie ihm glauben würde. „Ich geh rein, dann kannst du in Ruhe ein paar Schritte machen und frische Luft …“  
  
„Nein. Bleib. Bitte. Das Letzte, was ich jetzt will, ist alleine sein. Ich meine … wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.“ Sie sah ihn nun doch wieder an und wirkte erneut so zerbrechlich, dass bei Lindsey sämtliche Alarmsirenen losschrillten und ihm jede Faser seines Körpers zu verstehen gab, dass er sie beschützen musste. Er konnte nicht anders als zustimmend zu nicken, ihr den Arm zum Unterhaken anzubieten und sie die Treppe hinunter zu führen. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander durch den Park. Buffy hielt den Blick gesenkt und auch Lindsey blickte meist auf das Gras vor seinen Füßen. Die Stille war ihm unangenehm und gerne hätte er etwas gesagt, um die Stimmung zu lockern, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts ein.   
  
„Ich gehör hier gar nicht hin“, durchbrach Buffy auf einmal das Schweigen. „Und ich kann mich nicht an die reiche Gesellschaft gewöhnen. Solche Veranstaltungen sind mir immer ein Graus.“ Lindsey schwieg. Das einzige, was ihm als Erwiderung einfiel, war nur wieder die Frage, warum sie all das machte, wenn es ihr doch gar nicht wirklich behagte. „Nicht, dass wir arm gewesen wären“, Buffy lächelte. „Mir hat es nie an etwas gemangelt. Natürlich konnte ich nicht immer jeden Wunsch erfüllt bekommen, den ich mir als Kind mal in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, aber das war ganz gut so. So hatte ich Träume und Wünsche für später.“ Lindsey wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie ihm all das nur erzählte, um ihm ihren Standpunkt begreiflich zu machen; weil er sie verletzt hatte. Gerne hätte er ihr jetzt gesagt, dass sie ihm nichts erzählen musste, was sie lieber für sich behalten hätte, aber das hätte sich vielleicht so angehört als würde es ihn nicht interessieren, was sie zu sagen hatte und das war keineswegs wahr. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er brannte wirklich darauf, herauszufinden, was sie bei diesem Kerl hielt.   
  
„Ich hatte und habe kein Recht, über dich zu richten. Du musst dich vor mir nicht rechtfertigen“, murmelte er dann doch leise, weil sie zögerte, ihm mehr zu erzählen. Buffy lachte. Humorlos, leise. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass sie den Blick hob und ihn ansah.   
  
„Was lässt dich denken, dass ich mich rechtfertigen will? Nicht vor dir, Michael. Vor mir selbst, weil es eigentlich stimmt, was du sagst. Und glaub mir, ich habe schon unzählige Male davon geträumt einfach zu gehen, alles hinter mir zu lassen und zu verschwinden, anstatt das hier weiterhin mitzumachen.“ Lindsey sah sie überrascht an. Hatte sie bisher nicht davon geredet, dass sie noch immer darauf wartete, dass Liam wieder der Alte wurde? Hatte sie zuvor gelogen? Oder belog sie ihn in diesem Moment? Aber diesmal schwieg er, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass eine der Aussagen eine Lüge war. Wer war er, sie als Lügner zu bezeichnen und sich über eine Unwahrheit zu beschweren, wenn alles, was sie über ihn zu wissen glaubte, nichts als Lügen waren?  
  
Buffys Seufzen durchbrach seine Gedanken und sie blieb stehen. Er hielt ebenso inne und wartete reglos darauf, was sie sagen wollte.   
  
„Ich wurde krank, wir konnten uns die Behandlungskosten nicht leisten. Da kam Liam, wie ein Ritter in schimmernder Rüstung auf einem weißen Ross und hat alle Sorgen von uns genommen. Er hat die Kosten übernommen, sich um mich gekümmert und mich umsorgt und nach der ganzen Sache hat er mich um meine Hand gebeten und ich habe ja gesagt. Ende der Geschichte. Michael …“ Sie ließ ihn los, wandte sich ihm zu. „Ich würde heute nicht hier stehen, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. Ich schulde Liam mein Leben und ich kann nicht einfach gehen, auch wenn ich das gerne würde. Wo sollte ich denn auch hin? Ich kann auch gar nichts … ich musste die Uni abbrechen, wegen der Krankheit und bin danach nicht mehr zurück, weil er meinte, das wäre nicht nötig. Ich kann es mir nicht leisten. Ich könnte höchstens versuchen, irgendwo als Kellnerin zu arbeiten, aber selbst das könnte schwer werden … Liam ist sehr einflussreich.“  
  
„Und deine Eltern? Sie scheinen dich sehr zu lieben. Sie würden doch verstehen …“  
  
„Tun sie und würden sie“, unterbrach ihn Buffy. „Aber sie können mich nicht vor allem beschützen. Und ich bin zu alt, um noch bei meinen Eltern zu leben.“ Buffy schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich finde schon meinen Weg im Leben, Michael. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“ Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und wandte sich dann um, zog ihn mit sich. „Lass uns zurückgehen. Liam macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen.“   
  
Das bezweifelte Lindsey zwar, aber er vermied es, noch irgendetwas zu sagen. Er musste wirklich aufhören, sich über Buffy Gedanken zu machen und sich lieber darauf konzentrieren, weswegen er tatsächlich hier war: Die Diamanten im Safe.   
  
**********  
  
Ihre Wege hatten sich bei Betreten des Hauses getrennt und Lindsey beschloss daraufhin, erst einmal die losen Diamanten aus dem Safe zu holen und sich dann den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen, wie er an die Halskette kommen sollte. Eigentlich machte er sich da keine Sorgen. Er hatte seine Jugend damit verbracht, Menschen auf offener Straße zu beklauen und war nie gefasst worden. Die Halskette zu stehlen würde nicht weiter schwer sein, da sie ihn ja kannte und nichts vermuten würde, wenn er sie berührte.  
  
Lindsey blickte sich möglichst unauffällig um und schlüpfte dann die Treppe hinauf, in der Hoffnung, dass seine Instinkte richtig waren. Buffy war zuvor mit der Halskette von oben heruntergekommen und sie hatte das Schmuckstück nicht getragen, als sie nach oben gegangen war. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Liam solch ein wertvolles Schmuckstück nicht einfach offen herumliegen hatte, also lag die Vermutung nahe, dass sich der Safe oben irgendwo befand.   
  
Vorsichtig linste er den Gang entlang, doch niemand war zu sehen, also schlich er zur ersten Tür und öffnete sie leise. Das Zimmer wirkte unbewohnt. Vermutlich ein Gästezimmer. Der nächste Raum war ganz offensichtlich nichts weiter als eine Abstell- oder Gerümpelkammer und er schloss auch diese Tür schnell wieder und ging zur nächsten, hinter der er ein komplett eingerichtetes Kinderzimmer vorfand, was ihn doch etwas stutzig machte. Buffy hatte nie gesagt, dass sie schwanger sei und sie hatte vorhin ein Sektglas in der Hand gehabt, als er sich einmal unauffällig nach ihr umgesehen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd schloss er auch die Tür wieder und ging zur nächsten.   
  
„Michael?“ Lindsey konnte sich gerade davon abhalten, ertappt zusammenzuzucken, setzte ein schüchternes Lächeln auf und wandte sich um. „Was machst du hier oben?“   
  
„Ah … die Toilette suchen?“ Er ließ von der Tür ab, schob rasch die Hand mit dem Taschentuch in die Hosentasche und sah Buffy offen an, in der Hoffnung, sie würde ihm die lahme Lüge abkaufen.   
  
„Ist unten“, lautete ihre knappe Antwort und sie kam näher, betrachtete ihn mit einem komischen Blick, den Lindsey erst nicht einordnen konnte, bis er merkte, dass es Misstrauen war. Er zog die Hand wieder hervor und gestikulierte in Richtung Treppe.  
  
„War jedes Mal besetzt und ich müsste wirklich mal …“ Verlegen hob er die andere Hand, in der er noch immer das Sektglas hielt, das ihm zuvor in die Hand gedrückt worden war. „Sekt … treibt schlimmer als Bier“, erklärte er entschuldigend. Sie sah ihn noch einen Moment länger an.   
  
„Hättest auch einfach fragen können. Das Badezimmer ist dort drüben.“ Sie wies auf eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Gangs.   
  
„Ja hätte ich … es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich wollte nicht schnüffeln … Aber du warst bei Liam und der mag mich ja so schon nicht, ich wollte ihm nicht …“   
  
„Ja, schon gut. Dort lang.“ Sie winkte müde ab und ging an ihm vorbei zu einer weitern Tür. „Du findest den Weg runter ja wohl alleine?“ Er nickte rasch. „Gut.“ Damit verschwand sie durch die Tür und schloss diese hinter sich. Lindsey blieb noch einen Augenblick länger stehen und starrte die nunmehr geschlossene Tür an. Irgendwie hatte sie gerade so gar nicht glücklich gewirkt. Sogar noch unglücklicher als zuvor, als er sie so in die Ecke getrieben hatte. Lindsey betrat das Badezimmer und schloss ab. Er lehnte sich einen Moment gegen die Tür und ging dann zur Toilette. Er ließ den restlichen Sekt langsam in die Toilette rinnen, weil er ihn ohnehin nicht mehr trinken sollte und spülte dann. Anschließend wusch er sich die Hände, sorgsam darauf achtend, keine Fingerabdrücke zu hinterlassen. Auch das Sektglas reinigte er mit Seife, um DNA Spuren und Fingerabdrücke zu vernichten. Das Glas ließ er einfach stehen. Draußen war noch immer alles ruhig und Lindsey fluchte innerlich. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ins Schlafzimmer gegangen war, den Raum, in welchem er den Safe vermutete, und bisher war sie scheinbar nicht wieder heraus gekommen.   
  
Er verließ das Badezimmer und blieb unschlüssig stehen. Wenn er jetzt nach unten ging, hatte er seine Chance verspielt. Noch einmal würde sie oder sonst jemand die Lüge mit der besetzten Toilette nicht glauben und ansonsten gab es wirklich keinen guten Grund, weshalb er hier oben herumschleichen sollte. Nach einigem Zögern ging er einfach zur Tür und klopfte an.   
  
„Buffy? Ich bin’s Michael … ist alles in Ordnung?“, meinte er leise gegen die Tür und hoffte, dass sie ihn hören würde. Keine Reaktion. Erneut klopfte Lindsey an. „Buffy?“ Die Tür ging auf und sie sah ihn aus müden Augen an. Sie wirkte wütend aber nur für einen Moment.  
  
„Was willst du noch, Michael?“ Lindsey ignorierte die Tatsache, dass ihre Worte ihn tatsächlich verletzten und schob es auf seinen Alias. Immerhin waren Michael und Buffy sich doch näher gekommen, in der vergangenen Woche.   
  
„Ich mach mir Sorgen?“, schlug er vor. „Hör zu, Buffy, ich weiß, ich bin ein Hitzkopf und ich habe dir weder bei unserem letzten Zusammentreffen noch heute Abend irgendeinen Grund gegeben, mich zu mögen, aber …“   
  
„Doch, hast du.“ Sie sah ihn an und ihre Worte warfen Lindsey nun wirklich aus der Bahn. Sie trat zur Seite und öffnete die Tür etwas weiter. „Komm rein. Ich will nicht in der offenen Tür herumstehen.“ Lindsey starrte sie an, starrte den Gang entlang und wieder zurück zu Buffy.   
  
„Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee. Liam …“   
  
„… ist zu beschäftigt damit, seine Gäste zu unterhalten, um auch nur zu bemerken, dass das kleine Frauchen verschwunden ist“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich will mich abschminken und alles, das kann ich nicht, wenn ich hier stehe, also komm rein. Ich bitte dich ja nicht, das Bett mit mir zu teilen“, scherzte sie müde und Lindsey kam nicht umhin sich zu denken, dass das eigentlich schade war. Er nickte statt einer Erwiderung schweigend und trat ein. Buffy schloss die Tür hinter ihm und lächelte. „Setz dich.“ Damit wies sie auf das Bett. „Ich hoffe, es stört dich nicht, wenn ich dir den Rücken zudrehe und mich hier abschminke, während wir reden?“   
  
„Nein, schon okay.“ Lindsey machte eine kurze Geste und nahm dann mit gemischten Gefühlen auf dem Bett Platz. Wieder meldete sich ein schlechtes Gewissen an, weil er den fürsorglichen Freund spielte, wo er doch genau wusste, was er bald noch tun würde. Hinzu kam eine gewisse Sorge. Buffy wollte sich abschminken. Das klang ganz so als würde sie hier im Schlafzimmer bleiben und ins Bett gehen. Sie dann noch zu beklauen würde schwer werden.   
  
„Was hattest du gefragt?“, erkundigte sich Buffy gespielt beifällig, schlüpfte aus den hohen Schuhen, die sie achtlos in Richtung Ecke schob und nahm die Diamantohrringe ab.   
  
„Ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist“, half Lindsey ihrem Gedächtnis leise auf die Sprünge.   
  
„Nein“, meinte sie und wandte sich noch einmal zu ihm um. „Nein. Nichts ist in Ordnung, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll.“


	4. Chapter 4

Buffys Ehrlichkeit hatte Lindsey ziemlich aus der Bahn geworfen, doch mittlerweile hatte er seine Balance wiedergefunden und die hatte er auch dringend nötig. Buffy war müde, aufgebracht, traurig und noch so vieles mehr. Sie konnte irgendwie gar nicht zur Ruhe kommen und Lindsey wünschte sich wirklich, ihr helfen zu können.   
  
Sie erzählte ihm weit mehr, als er eigentlich hätte wissen wollen und am Liebsten hätte er die junge Frau einfach in die Arme genommen, sie sanft an sich gedrückt und ihr mit leiser Stimme erklärt, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Aber es wäre ohnehin eine Lüge gewesen. Nichts weiter als eine neue Lüge und er wollte sein baldiges Verschwinden nicht noch schlimmer machen als er es ohnehin schon fand.   
  
Buffy war krank geworden, bevor sie die Schule beendet hatte und sie hatte keine Ausbildung. Nachdem Liam sich um sie gekümmert hatte, hatte er sie auch bei sich aufgenommen und ihr den Heiratsantrag gemacht und danach wollte er von Schule und Ausbildung nichts mehr wissen, hatte ihr nur immer erklärt, dass sie das alles doch gar nicht brauchen würde, jetzt, da sie bei ihm war. Seine zukünftige Frau solle nicht arbeiten müssen, das wäre nicht richtig. Anfangs hatte Buffy das noch angenehm gefunden, aber längst nicht mehr. Sie fühlte sich überflüssig, nicht ausgelastet. Zu gerne hätte sie nur ein paar Stunden irgendwo gearbeitet, nur um sich nicht mehr so völlig nutzlos zu fühlen.   
  
Geld bekam sie von Liam zugewiesen. Der Mann hielt sie tatsächlich in einem goldenen Käfig und er schaffte es ohne Probleme, die Welt um sich herum zu überzeugen, dass alles bestens war, sie beide so verliebt und glücklich. Auch Buffys Eltern dachten, dass alles in Ordnung war, aber das lag daran, dass ihr Vater an einem schwachen Herzen litt und Buffy ihn nicht gefährden wollte. Also schwieg sie über ihre Sorgen und Probleme.   
  
Die größte Sorge im Moment waren für sie Liams Familienpläne. Er wollte Kinder und am liebsten möglichst bald. Buffy fühlte sich zu jung für Kinder, hatte Angst, alles falsch zu machen, wollte sich noch nicht mit solcher Verantwortung belasten, doch davon wollte Liam nichts wissen. Er war mittlerweile 37 Jahre alt und es war klar, dass er endlich Nachkommen wollte. Aber Buffy mit ihren 22 Jahren war einfach noch nicht bereit. Sie nahm die Pille, aber es war für sie extrem schwer, an die Medikamente zu kommen, da sie kaum eigenes Geld zur Verfügung hatte.   
  
Lindsey hatte längst aufgehört, nachzufragen oder überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Buffy nur unterbrach und sie einfach nur alles einmal von ihrer Seele reden wollte und keine wirklichen Tipps oder Kommentare von ihm erwartete. Also schwieg er, blieb auf dem Bett sitzen, folgte ihr mit Blicken und wartete, bis sie geendet hatte und sich einigermaßen beruhigen konnte, denn im Moment redete sie sich wirklich in Rage.   
  
Zu seiner maßlosen Überraschung machte sich Buffy offensichtlich auch keinerlei Gedanken darüber, dass er hier war. Gut, sie schlüpfte in das angrenzende Privatbadezimmer, als sie ihr Kleid ablegte und ein Negligee anzog, das viel zu durchscheinend und freizügig war, als dass Lindsey es noch komfortabel gefunden hätte, sie anzusehen. Sie machte sich auch keine Mühe, ihm den Blick zu verstellen, als sie ein Bild an der Wand zur Seite schob, wo tatsächlich der Safe zum Vorschein kam und sie tippte die Nummer ein, ohne sicherzustellen, dass er nicht hinsah. Lindsey musste nicht einmal den Kopf strecken, um die Geheimkombination sehen zu können. Fast wollte er schon den Blick abwenden, weil er sich dabei wirklich extrem schäbig fühlte. Er war ein Dieb, ja. Aber für gewöhnlich kam er nur an seine Sachen, weil er verdammt gut in seinem Job war und viele Safes knacken konnte. So einfach wie dieses Mal hatte er es wirklich noch nie gehabt und es ärgerte ihn ein wenig. Es fühlte sich nach Betrug an und nicht nach Können.  
  
Buffy war wohl soweit fertig und kam zum Bett herüber. Sie setzte sich in einigem Abstand von ihm auf die Matratze und nahm einen Fuß hoch, den sie dann mit einem missmutigen Blick massierte. Lindsey versuchte krampfhaft, nicht allzu genau zu ihr zu blicken, denn er hatte längst das Gefühl, dass sie eigentlich darauf hoffte, dass er in dieser Nacht noch über sie herfallen würde und das konnte er sich nun wirklich nicht leisten, auch wenn ihr Anblick ihn alles andere als kalt ließ. Mittlerweile steckte Lindsey wirklich schon in genug Problemen und konnte es sich wahrlich nicht leisten, dem noch eins drauf zu setzen.   
  
„Diese Schuhe bringen mich nochmal um.“ Buffy seufzte und ließ von ihren malträtierten Füßen ab. Noch ehe Lindsey wirklich darüber nachdachte, streckte er die Hand etwas in ihre Richtung.  
  
„Soll ich? Dann kannst du dich etwas entspannen. Du siehst müde aus … Ah, vielleicht sollte ich gehen, damit du schlafen kannst …“, sinnierte er schnell weiter.   
  
„Geh noch nicht, Michael. Ich kann jetzt nicht schlafen. Ja, ich bin müde, aber im Moment bin ich viel zu … aufgewühlt, um zu schlafen. Erzähl mir was, hm? Egal was. Lenk mich ab. Bitte.“ Tatsächlich änderte sie ihre Haltung, drehte sich in seine Richtung, rutschte noch etwas höher und schob die Füße zu seiner Hand. Lindsey seufzte innerlich, machte es sich aber etwas bequemer und ließ zu, dass Buffy ihre Füße auf seinen Schoß legte. Schweigend fing er an, die von den hohen Absätzen malträtierten Füße zu massieren. Buffy seufzte behaglich und entspannte sichtlich. Nachdenklich ging Lindsey seine gelogene Lebensgeschichte durch, auf der Suche nach etwas, was er ihr erzählen konnte. Letzten Endes erzählte er ihr Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit. Eine Mischung aus der Wahrheit und den Lügen, die er ihr bisher aufgetischt hatte.   
  
Er redete vielleicht eine halbe Stunde und verstummte erst, als sein Blick auf Buffy fiel. Sie schlief. Seelenruhig. Behutsam hob er ihre Füße an, stand vom Bett auf und legte sie wieder darauf ab. Dann zog er vorsichtig die Decke näher und breitete sie über Buffy aus. Einen Augenblick stand er am Bett und überlegte, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er hatte wirklich ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er darüber nachdachte, dass er ihr Vertrauen derartig ausnutzen wollte und sie im Schlaf wirklich ausrauben wollte. Dann jedoch schob er seine Bedenken beiseite. Es war sein Job und er war immerhin ein professioneller Dieb. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt auf einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen zu entwickeln.   
  
Auf Zehenspitzen schlich er zum Safe, zog sich Handschuhe an und tippte die Zahlenkombination ein. Buffy bewegte sich nicht, als der Safe mit einem leisen Klicken verkündete, dass er jetzt geöffnet werden konnte. Erneut warf Lindsey einen Blick über die Schulter, ehe er die Tür öffnete. Er zog das kleine Samtsäckchen hervor, und füllte die Diamanten hinein. Zum Schluss nahm er das Collier und packte es ebenfalls in ein Samtsäckchen. Dann schloss er den Safe leise wieder und huschte in das Badezimmer, wo er rasch Hemd und Jakett auszog und die Samtsäckchen mit Klebeband an seiner Haut befestigte, welches er schon zu Hause angebracht hatte. Anschließend kehrte er zurück ins Schlafzimmer und machte sich daran, zu verschwinden.  
  
An der Tür drehte er sich erneut um und warf einen letzten Blick zurück auf Buffy. In Gedanken entschuldigte er sich bei ihr, ehe er mit dem Ellenbogen die Türklinke drückte und auf den Gang trat. Außerhalb des Zimmers atmete er erst einmal tief durch, nachdem er die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte und schlich zum Treppenabsatz, um hinunter zu spähen. Er fluchte leise, als ihm klar wurde, dass die Party bereits im Begriff war, sich aufzulösen. Viele Gäste waren schon gegangen und seine Chancen, möglichst unbemerkt nach unten zu schleichen und sich dann endlich verdrücken zu können, waren schwindend gering. Rasch legte er sich eine Geschichte zurecht, um seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu lügen, sollte er jetzt ausgerechnet Liam in die Arme laufen, und ging dann möglichst unbekümmert die Treppen hinunter. Er hatte gerade die Mitte erreicht, als ein lauter Ruf erklang, der ihn zutiefst irritierte. Darauf war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen!   
  
„Hände hoch und keine Bewegung mehr!“, schallte es ihm aus gleich aus mehreren Richtungen entgegen, Menschen ruckten, Waffen wurden entsichert, Gewehre durchgeladen. Lindsey öffnete den Mund und wollte protestieren, doch da kam eine Person durch die Tür, ein siegreiches Grinsen auf den Lippen und Lindsey sparte sich den Atem.  
  
„Sieh an. Der Meisterdieb ist uns tatsächlich ins Netz gegangen. Faszinierend. Ich hatte die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben“, erklärte Wesley Wyndam-Pryce triumphierend. Lindsey presste die Lippen aufeinander. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht herausreden konnte. Agent Wyndam-Pryce war schon seit Jahren hinter ihm her. Zu oft schon war Lindsey nur knapp davon gekommen und so wie die Sache aussah, würde er dieses mal nicht so viel Glück haben. Natürlich konnte er einen Fluchtversuch starten, nach oben laufen und sehen, ob er aus dem nächsten Fenster klettern konnte. Aber was würde das bringen? Ganz gewiss standen auch draußen um das Haus herum Leute postiert und im Moment waren fünf Waffen auf ihn gerichtet. Die Gefahr, dass ihn zumindest eine der Kugeln treffen würde, war einfach zu groß und Lindsey wollte nicht unbedingt so leichtfertig sein Leben wegwerfen.   
  
Seine Beute verschwinden lassen, konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr. Er stand mitten auf der Treppe, im Licht der Lampen, und alle Anwesenden beobachteten ihn. Seine Hände waren schnell, aber in dieser Situation war es ihm unmöglich, das Diebesgut unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen. Er saß in der Falle.   
  
„Wo waren Sie?“, fauchte ihn Liam an und kam die Treppe herauf.   
  
„Bleiben Sie stehen!“, fauchte der FBI-Agent sofort und Liam gehorchte zu Lindseys Missfallen auch noch. Zwei Schritte mehr und Liam Dexter wäre zwischen ihm und drei der Gegner gestanden, was Lindseys Chancen um ein Vielfaches verbessert hätte.   
  
„Wie reden Sie mit mir, verdammt? Sie sind hier in meinem Haus!“, brauste Liam auf und wandte sich nach dem FBI-Agenten um. „So einen Tonfall können Sie vielleicht bei einem Kerl wie ihm abziehen, aber nicht bei mir, verstanden? Ich verbitte mir …“   
  
„Sie wären gerade in die Schussbahn gerannt und hätten ihm Deckung und somit eine Chance zur Flucht gegeben. Wollen Sie das?“, gab der Mann nicht weniger laut zurück. „Treten Sie bitte zurück, Mr. Dexter. Und lassen sie uns unsere Arbeit machen.“  
  
Liam schnaubte, befolgte aber die Anweisung. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Lindsey gehofft, dass Buffys Verlobter genug Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen würde, damit er die Situation doch ausnutzen konnte. Aber bis auf Mr. Wyndam-Pryce hatte niemand die Augen von ihm genommen. Zumindest nicht die Schützen, die ihre Waffen auf seine Brust und seinen Kopf gerichtet hielten.   
  
„Kommen Sie hier runter. Schön langsam. Und lassen sie die Hände genau da, wo ich sie sehen kann“, befahl der Agent dann. Lindsey gehorchte, wobei er es mit dem ‚schön langsam‘ wirklich sehr genau nahm. „Na? Mit wem habe ich heute das Vergnügen?“, erkundigte er sich lächelnd, während Lindsey näher schlich. „Cal Cooper? Nick Taylor? Brian Cruver? Ryan Leggett? Wick Lobo? Sean Voight? Peter Prentiss oder doch Dale Robin? Wie heißen Sie heute?“   
  
„Wie wäre es mit Eliot Spencer?“, erklang eine Stimme und Lindsey musste sich schwer konzentrieren, um seine Überraschung nicht zu deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen. „Mit dem Namen hat er sich bei mir vorgestellt, vor ein paar Tagen“, fuhr Holland Manners fort, als er näher trat. „Ich fand ihn ja etwas seltsam, etwas … auffällig. Aber dass er so weit gehen würde, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Ich meine, wir haben uns unterhalten. Er muss wohl gewusst haben, dass wir befreundet sind. Es tut mir so leid, Liam. Wenn ich gewusst hätte … ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass er dich sofort ausrauben würde!“ Lindsey hätte am liebsten gewürgt, bei Manners‘ geheuchelter Bestürzung. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was der Mann im Schilde führte, aber ganz offensichtlich war die Geschichte, die ihm Holland Manners aufgetischt hatte, erstunken und erlogen gewesen.   
  
„Was wollen Sie von mir? Ich bin ein ehrlicher Bürger“, meinte Lindsey schließlich mit einer Ruhe, die er so gar nicht verspürte.   
  
„Natürlich. Das soll ich glauben? Wo haben Sie die Diamanten versteckt, Mann? Zwingen Sie mich nicht, sie abzusuchen.“ Lindsey schwieg. „Los doch. Wo sind die Steine?“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie reden.“   
  
„Hören Sie mit dem Mist auf. Sie sind ein Dieb. Ich weiß, warum Sie hier sind. Wo sind die Steine?“  
  
„Steine? Ich bin hier, weil ich ihm die Verlobte ausspannen wollte. Die liegt oben. Ich hab sie wohl ein wenig ausgelaugt.“ Liam Dexter war zu schnell, oder die Polizisten zu langsam. Vielleicht wollten sie auch gar nicht verhindern, dass der Mann ihm einen Schlag in die Magengrube verpasste und besagter Schlag saß. Lindsey keuchte, sackte nach vorne. Übelkeit stieg in ihm hoch. Längst hatte ihm der FBI-Agent Handschellen angelegt und Lindsey konnte sich nicht verteidigen. Er ging zu Boden, als ihn ein weiterer Schlag traf und erst als Liam Dexter erneut nach ihm trat, ging Wesley Wyndam-Pryce dazwischen.   
  
„So. Jetzt hatten Sie ein wenig Spaß. Kommen wir zum Wesentlichen. Oder soll ich sie ein wenig mit Mr. Dexter alleine lassen?“, meinte der Mann leise und drohend, grub seine Hand in Lindseys Haare und riss ihn daran hoch, bog seinen Kopf zurück, so dass Lindsey ihn ansehen musste. Allem Anschein nach war niemand der verbliebenen Gäste der Meinung, dass er hier gerade ungerecht behandelt wurde. Zwar waren zahlreiche Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet, aber die reichen Damen und Herren waren entweder zu irritiert, um einzugreifen, fanden die Behandlung angebracht oder hielten das Ganze für eine Party-Einlage. „Wo. Sind. Die. Diamanten?“, widerholte der Mann drohend.  
  
„In meinem Arsch“, erklärte Lindsey schließlich mit freundlichem Lächeln. „Ich weiß doch, wie gerne sie da nachsehen.“ Er zwinkerte anzüglich. Ein Schlag traf sein Kinn und sein Kopf flog zur Seite. Er ging erneut zu Boden und blieb einfach liegen. Wenn sie ihn hier wegschaffen wollten, würden sie ihn tragen müssen.   
  
„Durchsuchen!“, bellte der FBI-Agent und ging hinüber zu Liam Dexter. Lindsey hörte nicht, was die Männer redeten. Er war zu beschäftigt damit, sich gegen die Hände der Polizisten zu wehren, um wenigstens ein wenig Würde zu bewahren, während die Männer ihn wirklich überall abtasteten und sogar soweit gingen, ihm die Kleidung vom Körper zu zerren, auf der Suche nach dem Diebesgut. Fast war er soweit, ihnen zu sagen, wo die Beutel befestigt waren, nur um sich davor zu bewahren, am Ende noch nackt auf dem kalten Steinboden zu liegen. Aber da fand der eine Mann auch schon was er gesucht hatte und riss den Beutel mitsamt dem Klebeband von Lindseys Haut runter, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass das schmerzhaft sein könnte.   
  
„Sir? Hier.“ Er hielt den Beutel hoch und sowohl der FBI-Agent als auch Liam Dexter kamen raschen Schrittes näher. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce ließ sich den Beutel geben und öffnete ihn. Vorsichtig ließ er einige der Steine auf seine Handfläche rollen.   
  
„Dieser verdammte …“   
  
„Ruhig Blut, Mr. Dexter. Wir müssen die Steine vorerst konfiszieren. Sie sind Beweisgut, das müssen Sie verstehen. Sie werden Ihr Hab und Gut zurückerhalten, so bald die Sachlage geklärt ist.“ Lindsey musste trotz seiner reichlich ungünstigen Lage grinsen, als er beobachten durfte, wie Liam Dexter bei dieser Aussage sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten.   
  
„Oi! Wyndam-Pryce! Beschäftigen sie nur schwule Polizisten?“, murrte Lindsey und rollte erneut vor den tastenden Händen weg. „Hände weg von meinen Weichteilen, Mann. Wenn ihr zu blöd sein, anständig zu suchen muss ja wohl nicht ich darunter leiden. Oberarm, links. Da ist die Kette. Und jetzt runter von mir. Mehr hab ich nicht.“  
  
„Und das sollen wir Ihnen glauben?“, meinte der FBI-Agent ruhig und nahm auch das zweite Samtsäckchen entgegen.   
  
„Is die Wahrheit, Mann! Soll der Typ doch nach oben gehen und nachsehen. Mehr hab ich nicht genommen. Die Steine und die Kette aus dem Safe. Ende.“  
  
„Ansonsten ist nichts Wertvolles oben.“ Liam Dexter nickte mit missmutigem Blick.   
  
Außer Buffy, dachte Lindsey missmutig. Du gehst wirklich nicht hoch um nach ihr zu sehen, du verdammter Mistkerl. Sie war im Bett, im Schlafzimmer, als ich dich bestohlen habe! Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich deine Verlobte nicht niedergeschlagen habe?  
  
„Schön. Mit welchem Namen hat er sich hier eingeschlichen?“, erkundigte sich der FBI-Agent und ignorierte Lindsey vollständig, der noch immer am Boden lag und noch immer hockte ein Polizist auf ihm drauf, als hätte dieser Angst, Lindsey würde sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen.  
  
„Michael?“ Lindsey wandte den Blick nicht in ihre Richtung. Er wollte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Was auch immer er in Buffys Augen finden würde, er war sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht gefallen würde. Also ignorierte er sie lieber. „Was … Liam. Was ist hier los? Wer sind diese Leute?“ Sie musste von dem Lärm aufgewacht sein. Dabei war sie so müde gewesen und hatte so tief geschlafen, als er gegangen war. Lindsey fühlte sich gleich noch eine Spur mehr schuldig.   
  
„Buffy!“, fauchte Liam Dexter in einem Tonfall als würde er wieder einen ungehorsamen Hund zurecht weisen. „Wie läufst du hier rum? Hast du gar keinen Anstand? Sieh zu, dass du wieder nach oben gehst. Sofort!“  
  
„Aber was ….“   
  
„Sofort!“Lindsey musste nicht zur Treppe hochblicken, um zu wissen, dass Buffy wohl in dem knappen Negligee herunter gekommen war. Er musste sie nicht sehen, um sich sicher zu sein, dass sie bei Liams schroffen Tonfall gewiss zusammen gezuckt war. Er musste ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass das Verhalten des Mannes sie mit Sicherheit verletzt hatte. Er wusste es. Er wusste es einfach.   
  
„Michael Kane“, wandte sich Liam Dexter dann wieder an den FBI-Agenten. „Wie geht es weiter?“   
  
„Sie werden vermutlich Anzeige erstatten, dazu kommen noch diverse Raubzüge, von denen wir mit Sicherheit sagen können, dass er beteiligt war, ein paar ungeklärte Fälle, mit denen wir ihn vermutlich auch in Verbindung bringen können … er wird jetzt erst einmal eingesperrt und wir sehen, was wir noch alles aus ihm heraus kitzeln können. Dann kommt es zu einer Gerichtsverhandlung und den Rest seines Lebens wird er hinter Gittern verbringen.“ Lindsey reagierte nicht im Geringsten auf die Worte des FBI-Agenten. Er wusste es besser. Sie hatten ihn bisher noch nicht hinter Gitter gebracht, sie würden es auch jetzt nicht schaffen. Auch wenn die Situation zugegebenermaßen verzwickt war … er würde schon irgendwie rauskommen. „Das wäre dann vorerst alles“, erklärte Mr. Wyndam-Pryce und schloss sein Notizbuch. „Mr. Manners, vielen Dank für den Hinweis. Sie haben uns einen großen Dienst erwiesen. Agent Gunn hier wird dafür sorgen, dass sie anständig entlohnt werden.“   
  
Lindsey wurde hoch gezerrt und erhaschte noch einen Blick auf Liam Dexter, der ebenfalls sein Scheckbuch gezogen hatte und dem ach so ehrlichen Bürger vermutlich gerade einen saftigen Scheck ausstellte. Das musste nun wirklich ein dummer Scherz sein.   
  
Lindsey ließ sich einfach herumzerren und –stoßen. Er machte keine Anstalten, gehorsam zu sein, machte aber auch nicht genug Probleme, dass er ihnen Gründe für den Einsatz von Schlagwaffen gegeben hätte. Die Männer führten ihn aus dem Haus und Rover kam angelaufen. Lindsey ignorierte den Hund. Der Gedanke, dass sie mitbekommen würden, dass er eigentlich einen Narren an dem kleinen Tier gefressen hatte, ängstigte ihn. Er wusste, zu was die Männer in der Lage waren, wenn sie ein Ziel verfolgten. Es kostete ihn viel Mühe, nicht zu reagieren, als einer der Polizisten nach dem armen Tier trat und Rover daraufhin jaulend das Weite suchte und von Fern mit Bellen bekundete, dass er die Männer nicht nett fand.   
  
Er wurde in den hinteren Bereich eines Vans gestoßen und dort mit einer Kette an der Seite befestigt. Seine Handgelenke schmerzten, ebenso seine Ellenbogen und Schultern, weil der Polizist in zuvor mit vollem Gewicht auf den Boden gedrückt hatte und Lindsey somit auf seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Die Handschellen waren viel zu eng und das Blut in seinen Händen konnte nicht anständig zirkulieren. Ein unangenehmes Kribbeln kündete bereits an, dass er sich nicht auf seine Fingerfertigkeit würde verlassen können, wenn es darum ging, die Handschellen mit einem Dietrich zu öffnen. Zwar hatten sie ihm wirklich Hemd und Jackett ausgezogen, jeden möglichen und unmöglichen Teil seines Körpers abgesucht und ihm seine Werkzeuge abgenommen, aber Lindsey hatte noch das ein oder andere Ass im Ärmel, von dem die Polizisten sicherlich nicht einmal träumen würden. Einen Dietrich hatte er in unmittelbarer Reichweite. Er musste nur wirklich schnell an die Arbeit, bevor seine Finger wirklich eingeschlafen waren.  
  
Zu seinem Missfallen setzten sich auch noch zwei Männer mit ihm in den hinteren Teil des Wagens und Mr. Wyndam-Pryce wies sie an, ihn zu erschießen, sollte er auch nur wagen, mit dem Wangenmuskel zu zucken. Ganz offensichtlich hatte Wesley dazu gelernt, nachdem ihm Lindsey schon zweimal entkommen war. Dieses Mal würde er nicht sofort wieder aus dem Netz springen können. Also hielt er sich so ruhig wie möglich, schwieg und wartete geduldig. Eine Gelegenheit würde sich irgendwann schon noch bieten. Zumindest hoffte Lindsey das inständig.


	5. Chapter 5

„Schön. Dann versuchen wir es noch einmal.“ Lindsey bewegte sich nicht. Es war ihm nicht gelungen, aus dem Van zu entfliehen. Sie hatten ihn in einen kleinen Verhörraum gesperrt und hier saß er. Vermutlich schon seit Stunden. Die Fragen des FBI-Agenten prasselten an ihm ab als würde er sie nicht einmal hören. Ja, sie hatten ihn auf frischer Tat ertappt und ja, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce konnte noch die ein oder andere Tat auf ihn zurückführen, das Problem, mit dem der FBI-Agent gerade zu kämpfen hatte, ließ sich jedoch nicht so einfach lösen. Er wusste nämlich nicht, wen er da gerade in Gewahrsam hatte.   
  
Lindseys Fingerabdrücke durch die Datenbank zu jagen, hatte mehrere Ergebnisse produziert. Ein eingescanntes Foto und ein Abgleich seines Gesichts mit der Datenbank von FBI und CIA hatte ebenfalls eine Handvoll Namen ausgespuckt. Und jeder einzelne Name verlief irgendwann im Sand. Sie alle waren nur Aliase, die Lindsey seit Jahren benutzte. Insgeheim war er froh, dass er in Amerika festgenommen worden war. In zahlreichen Ländern in Europa wären sie längst dazu übergegangen, ihn zu foltern, um ihn endlich dazu zu bringen, seinen Namen zu sagen. Er konnte mit Sicherheit sagen, dass Mr. Wyndam-Pryce kurz davor war, ihm einen saftigen Kinnhaken zu verpassen, aber das interessierte Lindsey nicht. Scheinbar war auch dem Mann mittlerweile klar geworden, dass er nicht weiter kam. Er verließ den Raum und kam kurz darauf mit zwei Polizisten zurück.   
  
„Bringen Sie John Doe hier in eine Zelle. Alleine. Und stellen Sie sicher, dass er Ihnen nicht irgendwas abnimmt. Er ist ein Dieb, vergessen Sie das nicht. Seine Finger sind schneller als ihre Augen!“   
  
Zu Lindseys Missfallen hatte Wesley wirklich dazu gelernt. Nicht einmal in der Zelle ließ man ihn aus den Augen. Also beschloss er, die Zeit sinnvoll zu nutzen und erst einmal zu schlafen. Müde war er ohnehin, nachdem der Mann ihm stundenlang Löcher in den Bauch gefragt hatte. Als ob er so einfach mit seinem Namen und vergangenen Verbrechen rausrücken würde! Manchmal wunderte sich Lindsey wirklich, wie dumm manche Menschen eigentlich sein konnten.   
  
**********  
  
Natürlich fühlte sich Lindsey alles andere als wohl und er wurde auch alles andere als gut behandelt. Vor allem Wesley Wyndam-Pryce machte nur zu deutlich, dass er gar nichts von ihm hielt und nicht der Meinung war, dass der Gefangene irgendeine Art von guter Behandlung verdiente. Aber die Tatsache, dass der Mann ihm immer wieder dieselben Fragen stellte, machte ihm deutlich, dass er noch keinen Schritt voran gekommen war. Den größten Teil seines Geldes aus diversen Raubzügen und Betrügereien hatte er auf einem Konto liegen, das auf seinen richtigen Namen lief und den wusste Wesley noch immer nicht. Er konnte ihm im Moment nur den Raub bei Liam Dexter beweisen. Alles andere waren Mutmaßungen und sowohl Lindsey als auch Wesley und sein Partner wussten, dass er für den einen Raub nicht sein ganzes Leben im Gefängnis würde verbringen müssen.   
  
Der Mann wollte ihn so lange hier behalten, bis Lindsey ihm gab, was er brauchte, um ihn lebenslang hinter Gitter zu bringen, aber Lindsey war wahrlich nicht dumm genug, um den Fehler zu machen. Er schwieg, als hätte man ihm die Zunge herausgetrennt, beantwortete jeden Ausbruch des Mannes im Anzug mit stoischer Ruhe und bestenfalls einem schwachen Lächeln. Auch als der Mann meinte, sie würden dann eben einfach den Alias benutzen, den er am häufigsten in Gebrauch hatte und den man am weitesten zurückverfolgen konnte, war Lindsey das Einerlei.   
  
„Wir wissen, dass sie den Rosenberg-Raub begangen haben. Wenn sie es jetzt zugegen, wirkt sich das mildernd auf das Strafmaß aus“, erklärte ihm der Mann gerade zum wiederholten Male. Lindsey spielte mit dem Gedanken, demonstrativ zu gähnen, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Er musste das FBI ja nicht noch mehr provozieren. „Ich habe Beweise.“ Nein, hatte er nicht. Da war sich Lindsey sicher. Denn wenn der Mann Beweise in seinen Händen hätte, dass er den Raub begangen hatte, würde er sicherlich nicht zögern, ihm diese unter die Nase zu reiben. Als hätte Agent Pryce seine Gedanken gelesen, richtete er sich auf und wandte sich an seinen Kollegen. „Charles. Holst du mir die Akte mal eben? Er scheint mir nicht zu glauben.“ Wortlos wandte sich der andere Mann ab und verließ den Raum.   
  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und für einen langen Augenblick bewegte sich Wesley Wyndam-Pryce nicht. Lindsey fing gerade an, sich zu wundern, was der Mann vorhatte, da ging plötzlich alles viel zu schnell.  
  
Noch ehe Lindsey wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte der Mann den Tisch zur Seite gestoßen, ihm einen heftigen Schlag in den Magen verpasst und trat gegen seinen Stuhl. Sein Kopf schlug hart auf dem Boden auf, als der Stuhl kippte. Noch ehe er den Nebel richtig abschütteln konnte, war der Mann über ihm und hielt ihm Mund und Nase zu. Lindsey wollte sich wehren, doch er hatte keine Chance. Seine Hände waren mit Handschellen gefesselt, der Kerl hockte über ihm und der Stuhl, mit dem er auf dem Boden lag, schränkte seinen Bewegungsraum noch viel mehr ein.   
  
„Du wirst reden!“, herrsche ihn Wesley Wyndam-Pryce an. „Du wirst singen, wie ein Kanarienvogel oder ich sorge dafür, dass dein Leben die reinste Hölle wird. Glaub nicht, dass du im Knast vor mir sicher bist, Mann.“   
  
Verzweifelt kämpfte Lindsey gegen den Mann an, versuchte sich zu befreien, Luft zu schnappen. Schwarze Flecken fingen an, vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und jede noch so kleine Bewegung wurde zu einem Kraftakt.   
  
„Hast du mich verstanden? Du wirst reden, kapiert? Du wirst alle Diebstähle gestehen, die du begangen hast und vielleicht bieten wir dir dann einen Deal an.“   
  
Seine Sicht verschwamm, seine Lungen brannten. Und noch immer schien der FBI-Agent der Meinung zu sein, dass er noch nicht genug hatte, ließ ihn nicht los, ließ ihn nicht nach Luft schnappen. Übelkeit überkam Lindsey. So hatte er sich sein Ende wirklich nicht vorgestellt.   
  
„Ich konnte die … Wesley!“ Die Tür prallte krachend gegen die Wand. „Weg vom Gefangenen! Verdammt, Wesley! Lass ihn sofort los!“ Charles zog seine Pistole richtete sie aber noch nicht auf Wesley. „Mann, zwing mich nicht dazu. Bitte.“ Die Stimme des anderen Mannes ließ deutlich herausklingen, dass er wirklich nicht die Waffe auf seinen Partner richten wollte, aber Lindsey interessierte das im Moment gar nicht. Endlich lockerte der Mann seinen Griff und Lindsey holte rasselnd Luft. Seine Lungen fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment explodieren und er musste heftig Husten. Die kostbare Luft wurde wieder aus seinen Lungen gestoßen und erneut hatte er das Gefühl, jeden Moment zu ersticken. Panisch japste er erneut nach Luft.  
  
„Hey … ich … ich wollte ihm nur … etwas Angst machen …“  
  
Die Unterhaltung der beiden FBI-Agenten trat in den Hintergrund. Lindsey konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht darauf konzentrieren. Er war noch immer viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich von dem Angriff zu erholen. Irgendjemand zerrte ihn hoch. Starke Hände, die ihn festhielten, stützten, hart auf seinen Rücken klopften. Die Handschellen wurden geöffnet und es fühlte sich an, als könne er endlich seinen Brustkorb wieder richtig bedienen, als er die Arme nach vorne nahm und sich auf der Tischplatte abstützte.   
  
„Alles klar, Mann?“ Es war Charles, der gerade versuchte, ihm zu helfen. Das musste wirklich ein dummer Scherz sein. Lindsey schluckte schwer und zwang sich zu einem Nicken. Mit einer Hand wischte er sich über das Gesicht. Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ihm bei der ganzen Sache die Tränen in die Augen geschossen waren. „Harris! Kommen Sie hier rein, sofort!“   
  
„Charles. Du willst mich doch nicht wirklich hinhängen?“   
  
„Du hast die Grenzen übertreten, Wes. Sorry, aber ich muss. Du hättest ihn fast umgebracht, verdammt.“ Ein Polizist betrat den Raum und Charles winkte ihn zu sich. „Bringen Sie den Mann in die Zelle zurück. Ich kümmere mich später um ihn.“   
  
„Charles, was hast du vor? Du wirst ihn jetzt aber nicht laufen lassen …“   
  
„Schnauze, Wes! Wenn er jetzt freikommt, ist das deine eigene Schuld. Verdammt, Mann! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“   
  
Mehr bekam Lindsey von der Unterhaltung nicht mit. Ein dunkelhaariger Polizist führte ihn in die Zelle. Wäre Lindsey nicht so verstört und geschockt gewesen, wäre das gewiss die perfekte Gelegenheit gewesen, um endlich zu flüchten. Aber soweit arbeitete sein Gehirn in dem Moment einfach nicht. Er stand wirklich unter Schock. In der Zelle ließ er sich wortlos auf die Bank sinken, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Mauer und schloss die Augen. Der Polizist sagte irgendetwas, aber das nahm Lindsey nicht bewusst genug wahr, um darauf zu reagieren.   
  
Wenig später wurde die Zelle erneut aufgeschlossen. Wenigstens hatte sich Lindsey wieder einigermaßen im Griff, obwohl ihn die Sache mehr mitgenommen hatte, als er sich eingestehen wollte. Charles Gunn hielt ihm einen Becher Kaffee entgegen.   
  
„Versprechen Sie mir, dass sie mir den nicht überschütten, ja? Ich wusste nicht, was er vorhatte. Wirklich nicht. Es tut mir ehrlich leid, Mann.“ Lindsey sah den Mann einen Moment an, nickte schließlich und nahm den Kaffee entgegen. „Sie werden morgen Abend verlegt. Ich habe wegen Ihnen gerade meinen Partner rangehängt. Ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass sie mir keinen Ärger machen, bis ich Sie und den Fall abgeben kann. Brauchen Sie einen Arzt?“   
  
„Nein.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Sind Sie sicher? Das hörte sich vorhin so an, als würden Sie mir vor die Hunde gehen, lange nachdem Wesley losgelassen hatte. Ich meine ... Oh, Sie können selbstverständlich Anzeige erstatten.“ Charles räusperte sich etwas. „Okay. Dazu müssten Sie Ihren Namen angeben. Ich vermute mal, dass sie das nicht tun werden.“   
  
„Nein.“ Lindsey zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Das überlasse ich seinem nächsten Opfer.“ Charles nickte und wandte sich ab. „Hey.“ Lindsey umschloss den Kaffeebecher mit beiden Händen und senkte den Blick. „Danke.“   
  
„Schon okay. Das ist das Mindeste. Ich meine … ich hätte dort sein müssen … Scheiße.“ Damit verließ der dunkelhäutige Mann seine Zelle und schloss Lindsey erneut ein. Man würde ihn also verlegen. Lindsey seufzte leise. Vielleicht würde es ihm dann endlich gelingen, aus dieser verzwickten Situation zu entkommen.   
  
**********  
  
Natürlich saß er wieder nicht alleine im Wagen. Lindsey hatte sämtliche Überlegungen bezüglich einer Flucht mittlerweile wirklich aufgegeben. Vermutlich würden Sie noch etwas länger versuchen, ihm ein paar mehr Verbrechen anzuhängen und ihn am Ende als Eliot Spencer oder sonst einen seiner Aliase einbuchten. Irgendwie war es ihm egal. Der Vorfall vom Vortag hatte einen äußerst negativen Effekt auf Lindseys Antriebskraft gehabt. Er war nur froh, dass er vor Wesley in Sicherheit war. Alles andere war ihm im Moment wirklich egal. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Ziemlich erfolgreich sogar.   
  
Der junge Mann, der mit ihm im Wagen saß, hatte ein paar Mal versucht, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen. Ganz offensichtlich nahm Officer Harris die Warnungen nicht ganz so ernst, die man ihm mit auf den Weg gegeben hatte: Keine Interaktion mit dem Gefangenen, behalten Sie ihn ihm Auge, bei jeder Bewegung, die auch nur annähernd auf Ärger hindeutet, erst schießen und dann fragen.   
  
„Die halten Sie für was richtig Gefährliches, huh? Ich meine … was haben Sie gemacht? Ein paar Menschen umgebracht? Ich dachte, man hat sie wegen Einbruch verhaftet“, brabbelte der Mann erneut los. Lindsey zuckte nur die Schultern. Gleich darauf wurden er und Harris etwas von den Sitzen gehoben, als der Wagen abrupt anhielt. „Wow! Vorsicht, Leute! Wir sind hier nicht wirklich gut gesichert, okay?“, schrie der junge Polizist in Richtung der Fahrerkabine.   
  
„Scheiße! Hast du … das ist Fahrerflucht! Wir müssen …“   
  
„Auf keinen Fall! Wir können doch nicht …“   
  
„Bleib du hier aber … ich muss da echt mal nachsehen. Ich meine … die rührt sich nicht mehr!“ Lindsey runzelte die Stirn und auch der andere Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, schien etwas verwirrt zu sein.   
  
„Leute, was ist los? Warum halten wir?“   
  
„Da drüben ist gerade ein junges Mädchen angefahren worden“   
  
Alles was weiter geschah, ging viel zu schnell, als dass Lindsey es wirklich hätte begreifen können. Sie hörten plötzlich Geschrei und Schüsse, erneut wurden Befehle gerufen. „Waffe fallen lassen, Hände weg vom Funkgerät“ und ähnliches und einen Moment später flog die Tür auf und jemand leuchtete ihm und dann Harris ins Gesicht. Der Mann trug eine Sturmhaube und man konnte das Gesicht nicht sehen. Nur blaue Augen konnte Lindsey blitzen sehen, als das Licht ihm nicht länger ins Gesicht strahlte.   
  
„Waffe weg, Kleiner. Sonst bastel ich dir ein zusätzliches Loch in den Körper.“ Oh, Lindsey kannte die Stimme. Auch wenn er sich absolut nicht erklären konnte, was selbige Stimme hier zu suchen hatte. Er sagte nichts. Officer Harris neben ihm machte sich fast in die Hosen, ließ die Waffe auf den Boden fallen und hob die Hände in die Luft. „Komm raus. Und keine Tricks. Ich hab hier noch etwas Verstärkung stehen.“ Der Mann nickte eifrig und kletterte aus dem Wagen, wurde draußen offensichtlich von einer weiteren Mündung in Empfang genommen, die auf ihn gerichtet war und der Mann, der soeben noch gesprochen hatte, kletterte herein, trennte mit einem Seitenschneider die Kette und die Handschellen durch und bedeutete ihm, mit nach draußen zu kommen. Das ließ sich Lindsey natürlich nicht zweimal sagen und sprang aus dem hinteren Teil des Wagens.  
  
Eine weitere Person stand dort und gab den drei Männern mit einem Wink der Shotgun zu verstehen, dass sie einsteigen sollten. Nach wenigen Augenblicken waren sie im Wagen verstaut und mit Handschellen festgekettet. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und der Mann, der ihn befreit hatte, packte Lindsey am Oberarm und zerrte ihn mit zu einem Auto, das in unmittelbarer Nähe stand. Sie stiegen ein und fuhren los.   
  
„Okay. Danke, aber wie zum Henker wusstet ihr, dass …“ Lindsey drehte sich im Beifahrersitz um und warf einen Blick auf die beiden Personen auf der Rücksitzbank.  
  
„Bedank dich bei Oz, Mann“, meinte der Mann auf dem Rücksitz und zog die Sturmhaube von seinem Kopf. platinblondes Haar kam zum Vorschein und er grinste Lindsey etwas überheblich an. „Hast ganz schön in der Scheiße gehockt, eh?“   
  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, Spike.“ Lindsey setzte sich wieder anständig hin. „Hey, wir sollten …“   
  
„Zwei Minuten“, meinte Oz knapp.   
  
„Okay. Ihr habt das echt durchgeplant, oder? Und woher wusstet ihr jetzt, dass …“   
  
„Oz ist aufgefallen, dass die Datenbanken von FBI, CIA und Co heiß gelaufen sind. Alle möglichen Aliase von dir, diverse Suchen nach deinen Fingerabdrücken und deinem Gesicht. War nicht weiter schwer, sich auszumalen, dass du denen ins Netz gegangen sein musstest. Oz hat mich angerufen und wir haben beschlossen, dich rauszuholen. Ende der Geschichte.“ Spike lehnte sich entspannt zurück und legte den Arm um die junge Frau, die schweigend neben ihm saß. Lindsey blickte erneut nach hinten.   
  
„Fred? Was soll das Punker-Outfit?“ Er hatte sie bisher noch nicht genauer angesehen, weil er wusste, welche Frau bei Spike saß. Natürlich war es seine Freundin, mit der er schon seit Jahren zusammen war und gemeinsame Sache machte. Aber eigentlich hatte er sie weit unscheinbarer und natürlicher in Erinnerung.  
  
„Mein Name ist Illyria“, erklärte sie mit kühlem Tonfall und Lindsey starrte Spike fragend an.   
  
„Frag nicht.“ Spike lachte und winkte ab. „Sie hat grad so ne Göttinnen-Phase.“   
  
„Ist das nicht ein bisschen auffällig?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey skeptisch.   
  
„Ey, meine Kleine ist noch genauso gut wie vorher, wenn es um Kriminalität geht. Klar ist das Outfit und die Aufmachung auffällig, aber glaub es oder nicht, die kommt damit durch! Außerdem find ich das geil.“ Spike lehnte sich zu Fred, die jetzt Illyria hieß, hinüber und küsste sie. Sie erwiderte den Kuss nicht weniger enthusiastisch und Lindsey drehte sich etwas peinlich berührt wieder um und starrte durch die Windschutzscheibe.   
  
Oz bog gerade in eine kleine Seitengasse ein und fuhr mit dem Wagen direkt in eine offene Garage. Kaum hatte er den Motor abgestellt, sprangen Spike und Illyria bereits heraus, Spike schloss das Garagentor und Illyria fing an, mit geschickten Fingern die farbige Folie von der Karosserie zu lösen, während Oz die Nummernschilder auswechselte.   
  
„Ich hab für dich spätestens morgen eine neue Identität fertig“, erklärte der Hacker ihm dann knapp. „Etwas länger, falls du was Aufwändiges und wirklich Wasserdichtes willst.“   
  
„Wasserdicht wäre gut“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Das FBI hat die meisten meiner Aliase mittlerweile rausgefunden. Brauch echt was Neues.“ Der andere Mann nickte knapp und Lindsey wusste, dass er in ein paar Tagen ein neuer Mensch sein würde. Zumindest auf dem Papier und in diversen Systemen. Oz war ein Genie, wenn es um Technik ging. „Hey … ah … was bin ich euch schuldig?“ Es war Lindsey absolut unangenehm, in der Schuld seiner Freunde zu stehen. Spike lachte und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter.   
  
„Hey, lass stecken, Mann. Du hättest das Gleiche für jeden von uns getan, oder nicht?“ Lindsey nickte sofort. Natürlich würde er ihnen helfen, wenn einer von ihnen in Schwierigkeiten steckte. „Brauchst du noch irgendwas? Du solltest dein Gesicht besser nicht draußen blicken lassen, bis Oz deine neuen Papiere fertig hat und wir dich aus der Stadt schmuggeln können.“   
  
„Ich kann nicht.“ Lindsey seufzte, als ihm klar wurde, dass ihm die Worte ernst waren. Die drei anderen sahen ihn fragend an. „Ich kann noch nicht weg. Muss … muss vorher noch was erledigen“, murmelte Lindsey und schämte sich etwas für sein eigenes Verhalten. Er wandte sich ab und studierte die Wand der geräumigen Garage.   
  
„Er ist verknallt“, stellte Illyria nüchtern fest. „Und er will das Mädchen nochmal sehen.“ Lindsey drehte sich um und starrte sie entsetzt an.   
  
„Was? Nein!“ Spike musterte ihn einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
  
„Wenn’s keine Frau ist, dann gib mir mal lieber nen richtig guten Grund.“   
  
„Hey, hör zu, Mann. Ich bin wirklich dankbar, dass ihr mich da rausgeholt habt, aber das hier ist nicht euer Kampf und nicht euer Problem, sondern meins. Ihr müsst euch damit nicht belasten. Sobald Oz meine Papiere fertig hat, bin ich weg. Vergesst einfach, was ich gesagt habe …“   
  
„Spinner.“ Oz sah ihn einen Augenblick an und ging dann zu einer Tür. „Komm endlich.“ Lindsey folgte ihm schweigend.   
  
„Irgendwas ist mit dem nicht in Ordnung“, hörte er Illyria hinter sich sagen und er konnte nur beten, dass seine Freunde nicht irgendwie Wind davon bekommen würden, was es mit Buffy auf sich hatte und warum er noch nicht verschwinden konnte. Er hatte ein paar offene Rechnungen und Lindsey wollte diese begleichen, ehe er untertauchen würde. 


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsey starrte sein Spiegelbild an und drehte den Kopf etwas. Vorsichtig fasste er sich an die noch immer pochenden Ohrläppchen, die seit wenigen Stunden von Ohrringen geschmückt wurden. Er trug Jeans und ein T-Shirt, seine Haare waren schwarz gefärbt und die Locken ausgeföhnt, wodurch sie länger wirkten. Seine Arme zierten einige Tatoos und mit viel Hingabe und Geduld hatte ihm Fred eine lange Narbe verpasst, die sich von seiner Wange über den Hals hinab zog. Dazu trug er braune Kontaktlinsen. Lindsey erkannte sich selbst nicht mehr, als er sein Spiegelbild betrachtete.   
  
„So. Damit wären wir fertig, Abe.“   
  
„Huh?“ Fragend wandte sich Lindsey nach Oz um, der ihm wortlos die neuen Papiere entgegenhielt. Lindsey nahm den Ausweis und schlug ihn auf. „Abe Wheeler? Ist das dein Ernst?“   
  
„Klar. Perfekte Tarnung. Die suchen nach einem weißen mit lockigen Haaren und blauen Augen. Bestenfalls gehen sie davon aus dass du dir nen Bart wachsen lässt und die Haare schneidest. Niemand würde auf den Gedanken kommen, dass du als junger Mann mit indianischer Abstammung in der Gegend rumlaufen könntest.“ Spike ging um Lindsey herum. „Also ich würd’s kaufen. Gefällst mir so besser als mit deinem blöden Cowboy-Outfit immer.“   
  
„Ja sicher. Du stehst ja auch auf Illyria, die du viel toller findest als Fred. Du spinnst, Spike.“ Lindsey grinste frech und starrte dann erneut sein Spiegelbild mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an. „Danke, Leute. Ich denke, das klappt schon.“ Ein dankbares Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. „Ihr wart mir wirklich eine große Hilfe. Wenn ihr mal was brauchen solltet, gebt bescheid.“ Damit wandte sich Lindsey ab und wollte ihren kleinen Schlupfwinkel verlassen.   
  
„Wow! Stopp!“, erklang Spikes Stimme in befehlendem Tonfall und sorgte tatsächlich dafür, dass Lindsey stehen blieb. „Umdrehen.“ Lindsey gehorchte und sah Spike fragend an, der ihm gegenüberstand, mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen, zu beiden Seiten flankiert von Oz und Illyria. „Was denkst du eigentlich, was du machst, huh?“, erkundigte er sich ruhig.   
  
„Ah … ich verstehe nicht …“   
  
„Du meinst, wir lassen dich einfach so ziehen, ohne Erklärung ohne alles?“, erkundigte sich Spike.   
  
„Du bist grade den Bullen von der Schippe gesprungen, Mann“, stimmte auch Oz zu.   
  
„Dem FBI. Und es war knapp“, schaltete sich da auch Illyria ein.   
  
„Ich weiß. Ist mir bekannt, Leute. Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt, würd ich jetzt noch dort festsitzen. Ich weiß es. Ich bin euch dankbar und ich steh in eurer Schuld. Erzählt mir was, was ich nicht weiß, okay?“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich erneut ab. „Ich muss los. Davon abgesehen … sollte ich aufgegriffen werden, ist es besser, wenn ihr weit weg seid …“   
  
„Wir sollten ihn schlagen.“ Illyria zuckte bei ihren Worten nicht einmal mit der Wimper.   
  
„Huh?“  
  
„Uhu!“, stimmte Spike sogleich zu und kam einen Schritt näher. „Dafür, dass er uns für dumm verkaufen will, sollten wir das wirklich tun.“  
  
„Was soll der Mist? Was wollt ihr von mir?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey mit scharfer Stimme.   
  
„Antworten.“ Oz blieb ruhig wie immer. „Du hast nicht vor, das Land zu verlassen. Du willst nicht einmal die Stadt verlassen. Warum?“   
  
„Ich habe ein paar offene Rechnungen zu begleichen“, brummte Lindsey missmutig.   
  
„Alleine?“, erkundigte sich Spike etwas belustigt. „Was auch immer es ist, klingt nach mehr als einer Rechnung, und wenn es damit zu tun hat, dass du gefasst wurdest, dann könntest du vielleicht Hilfe gebrauchen.“ Noch bevor Lindsey antworten konnte, hob Oz in einer abwehrenden Geste die Hand.   
  
„Hör zu, Mann. Wir wissen, was im Knast passiert ist und verdammt, du sollst Rache haben. Aber wir wissen nicht, wie du dort überhaupt gelandet bist. Also rede endlich mit uns.“ Das Gesicht des kleineren Mannes war geradezu ausdruckslos und eigentlich war Lindsey froh darüber. Das Letzte, was er jetzt sehen wollte, war womöglich Verachtung oder gar Mitleid von Seite seiner Freunde. Er brauchte kein Mitleid. Nur Rache.   
  
„Woher?“ Lindsey sah die anderen verwirrt an. „Woher wisst ihr davon?“ Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es in dem Raum keine Kameras gegeben hatte. Ansonsten wäre der FBI-Agent nicht auf ihn losgegangen, hätte nicht einen halben Mordanschlag gestartet. Oz zuckte nur leicht die Schultern.   
  
„Hab den internen Report gelesen, als ich auf der Suche nach Infos war, wo du genau bist. Der Typ hat ja wohl ein Rad ab. Wenn man dem Bericht glauben darf, war das verdammt knapp. Bist du sicher, dass es dir gutgeht? Haben sie dich wenigstens von einem Arzt durchchecken lassen?“   
  
„Nach der Beule an deinem Hinterkopf zu urteilen solltest du dich die nächsten Tage ruhig halten. Du hast garantiert eine Gehirnerschütterung.“ Die junge Frau trat näher, kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn aus stechend blauen Augen an. Berechnend, forschend.  
  
„Vergiss es einfach“, gab Lindsey lau zurück.   
  
„Wesley Wyndam-Pryce wird dafür bezahlen, Lin. Und jetzt spuck endlich aus, was sonst noch alles passiert ist. Wer hat dich reingeritten? Warum willst du die Stadt nicht verlassen? Was hat es mit dem Mädchen auf sich? Wir wollen Antworten. Und wenn du dich jetzt umdrehst und gehst, dann holen wir dich nicht nochmal raus. Ohne Scheiß, Mann.“ Spikes blaue Augen bohrten sich regelrecht durch ihn hindurch. Lindsey seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.   
  
„Schön“, meinte er schließlich. „Die haben mich geschnappt weil mir mein Auftraggeber eine Falle gestellt hat. Er hat mich verraten und die Bullen und das FBI auf mich gehetzt.“ Spike öffnete den Mund, doch Lindsey wusste bereits, was er fragen würde. Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz unter Dieben und deren Auftraggebern, dass man niemals seinen Auftraggeber oder den Dieb, den man angeheuert hatte, verriet. Ein Gesetz an das sich beide Seiten unbedingt halten mussten, denn nur so funktionierte die Zusammenarbeit. „Holland Manners“, verriet Lindsey seinen Freunden. „Es war Holland Manners. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum er das getan hat, aber er hat mich in einen Auftrag geschickt und dann die nötigen Stellen informiert, damit ich auffliege.“  
  
„Dieser verdammte …“, brauste Spike auf, doch Oz stieß ihn in die Seite und sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, ebenso wie Illyria, die dann den Blick wieder zu Lindsey richtete und mit einer herrischen Kopfbewegung forderte: „Weiter.“  
  
„Ich sollte die Diamanten von Liam Dexter aus seinem Safe holen, bei einer Benefizveranstaltung. Um das zu schaffen, hab ich mir einen Hund geholt und mir das Vertrauen seiner Verlobten erschlichen.“ Spike grinste etwas.  
  
„Du hast dir ihr Vertrauen erschlichen und sie sich direkt in dein Herz, huh?“ Er zwinkerte Lindsey zu, der daraufhin sofort spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden. Unzählige Male schon, hatte er sich in die Herzen oder sogar in die Betten von jungen Frauen geschlichen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Nie hatte er gezögert, nie zweimal darüber nachgedacht, was er den Frauen antat, wie er sie missbrauchte, ihre Herzen brach. Er hatte nie bereut und nie gezögert. Bis zu diesem einen Mal. Bis Buffy in sein Leben getreten war und Spike hatte wohl Recht. Sie hatte sich in sein Herz geschlichen und er hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt. Die Sache war Lindsey peinlich. Er senkte den Blick und zögerte kaum merklich.  
  
„Das ist dumm“, durchbrach die Stimme von Illyria die Stille. Lindsey hob den Blick und starrte die Frau an.   
  
„Ich vermisse Fred wirklich“, knurrte er missmutig. Spike grinste und zog Illyria in seine Arme.   
  
„Die ist noch hier. Keine Sorge. Aber sie hat Recht, Lin. Alles, was da vielleicht zwischen euch war, war eine Lüge. Sie hat sich vielleicht in dich verguckt aber sie hat sich in den Kerl verknallt, den du ihr vorgespielt hast. Das hat doch keinen Sinn. Du solltest dir das Mädchen aus dem Kopf schlagen …“   
  
„Das ist ja das Problem“, gab Lindsey leise zurück. „Michael Kane war verdammt dicht am Original dran. Teilweise so dicht, dass ich Mühe hatte, die Grenzen im Auge zu behalten.“  
  
„Du meinst, den Alias, den du benutzt hast, hast du an dich angelehnt? Bist du bescheuert?“ Spikes Stimme überschlug sich.   
  
„Sieht so aus.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern und überließ es seinen Freunden, sich auszusuchen, was er damit genau bejaht hatte. „Ist aber nicht der Grund, warum ich sie da unbedingt rausholen will“, lenkte Lindsey ein, noch ehe Spike sich noch etwas mehr darüber aufregen konnte, dass er eine wichtige Regel ignoriert hatte: Lass dein echtes Ich aus dem Spiel, wenn du mit Aliasen spielst!  
  
„So?“, meinte Spike, wenig von Lindseys Worten überzeugt.   
  
„Nicht nur“, lenkte Lindsey schließlich ein. „Es geht mir auch um diesen verdammten Mistkerl Liam Dexter. Darum, dass er die Frau an seiner Seite mies behandelt, darum dass sie ihm egal ist. Klar, wenn mir Buffy egal wäre, würde mich das alles nicht kratzen, aber ich habe gesehen, wie er mit ihr umgeht, ich habe gesehen, wie es sie verletzt hat und ich habe alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, weil ich ihm das genommen habe, was er an der Frau am meisten geliebt hat: die verdammten Diamanten.“   
  
Stille antwortete ihm. Keine dummen Bemerkungen, kein freches Grinsen, keine Sticheleien. Nur Stille.   
  
„Ich hab ihre Situation schlimmer gemacht. Ich bin schuld, wenn sie jetzt in der reinsten Hölle lebt … ich muss sie da rausholen“, fügte Lindsey nach wenigen Atemzügen leise hinzu. „Ich muss es einfach. Ich könnte mir nicht ins Spiegelbild blicken, wenn ich jetzt einfach abhauen würde, versteht ihr das? Ich bin ein Dieb verdammt, ein Fälscher. Kein Mörder. Wenn ihr etwas zustößt, weil ich ihren Verlobten verärgert habe, dann geht das auf meine Kappe und ich will kein Blut an meinen Händen kleben haben. Versteht ihr das denn nicht?“   
  
Ein geradezu sanftes Lächeln zeigte sich auf Illyrias blauen Lippen. „Du bist und bleibst ein alter Romantiker, Lindsey“, meinte sie liebevoll in weichem, freundlichem Tonfall. Lindsey sah sie etwas belustigt an.   
  
„Vorsicht, Illyria. Deine Maske bröckelt … du klingst wie Fred“, stichelte er freundlich. Sie lachte, sprang auf ihn zu und boxte ihn unsanft in die Seite. „Spike hatte ja gesagt, ich bin nicht weg“, meinte sie grinsend. „Ich spiel nur gerne. Weißt du doch.“ Sie zwinkerte ihm zu und ließ dann wieder von ihm ab, um zu Spike zu gehen und die Arme um ihn zu legen.   
  
„Wären das dann alle offenen Rechnungen?“, erkundigte sich Spike und schloss Illyria ebenfalls in seine Arme.   
  
„Nicht ganz“, gestand Lindsey und scharrte mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden herum. „Leute … lacht nicht … aber ich hab einen Narren an dem Köter gefressen“, gestand er schließlich leise. Spike seufzte etwas.   
  
„Du wirst echt weich, Mann.“ Lindsey murmelte eine Entschuldigung, doch Spike winkte ab. „Schon gut. Okay, Leute. Wir brauchen einen Plan!“ Damit klatschte er in die Hände.  
  
„Das hat Zeit“, erklärte Fred sofort. „Der Kerl braucht erst einmal etwas Ruhe. Die Pläne laufen uns nicht weg. Leg dich hin, Lindsey.“   
  
„Ich bin nicht müde!“, widersprach der Angesprochene sofort. „Je eher wir ...“  
  
„Nein, sie hat Recht.“ Spike nickte mit festem Blick. „Heute passiert nichts mehr. Kannst dich genauso gut ausruhen.“  
  
„Verdammt nochmal, Leute. Habt ihr mir nicht zugehört? Jeder Tag zählt. Jeder Tag, den Buffy unter der Fuchtel von diesem verdammten Liam Dexter verbringt ist für sie eine potentielle Gefahr. Ich muss sie da rausholen, bevor noch etwas schlimmeres passiert und ...“   
  
„Lindsey.“ Oz trat zu ihm und legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir verstehen dich.“  
  
„Aber du bist in keiner Verfassung, heute noch etwas zu unternehmen“, fuhr Spike unbeirrt fort. „Ruh dich aus, schlaf ordentlich. Morgen setzen wir uns zusammen und überlegen uns einen Plan, wie wir sie da rausholen können, okay? Und dann überlegen wir uns den Rest. Du bist nicht alleine.“  
  
Lindsey öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn aber wieder. Ihm war klar, dass seine Freunde Recht hatten. Er war müde, sein Kopf dröhnte und sich jetzt noch den Kopf zerbrechen und Lösungen zu finden, war nicht sinnvoll. Vermutlich würde er ohnehin nichts mehr auf die Reihe bekommen.   
  
„Schön“, murmelte er nach einer Weile. „Aber könnt ihr mir einen Gefallen tun?“  
  
„Schieß los.“  
  
„Kann jemand zu meiner Wohnung und die Sachen holen? Läuft auf einen der wenigen Aliase, die das FBI noch nicht herausgefunden hat. Sollte somit sicher sein.“ Die Wohnung hatte er natürlich nicht unter dem Namen angemeldet, den er seinem Arbeitgeber oder seinem Opfer gegeben hatte. Er war ja nicht dumm.   
  
„Klar.“ Oz nickte. „Gib mir die Adresse. Ich fahr gleich noch hin. Ist es viel?“  
  
„Nah. nur das nötigste. Klamotten, Laptop, der Kram für den Hund und meine Notizen. Könnten uns später noch hilfreich werden.“   
  
Der junge Mann nickte und nahm den Zettel entgegen, auf dem Lindsey die Adresse notiert hatte. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er aus dem Raum.   
  
„Ins Bett“, ordnete Fred an und wies zu einer der Türen. „Keine Widerrede.“   
  
Lindsey schmunzelte, gehorchte aber ohne weiteren Debatten. Er war gerade dabei, seine Kleidung abzulegen, als sie eintrat und ihm etwas entgegen hielt. Er nahm die Stoffe und betrachtete sie irritiert.  
  
„Was soll ich damit?“ Erkundigte er sich mit gerunzelter Stirn und hielt den Rock und die Rüschenbluse von sich.   
  
„Mit ins Bett nehmen.“ Sie grinste. Ich werde morgen die Tierheime abklappern und nach deinem kleinen Köter suchen. Wenn ich ihn finde, nehme ich ihn mit. Den Leuten erzähl ich was von mein Hund und vor mehr als einer Woche verschwunden und schon ganz verzweifelt ... Wenn die Klamotten nach dir riechen, freut er sich, mich zu sehen und die kaufen mir die Geschichte ab.“   
  
„Oh ... ach so ... danke.“   
  
„Schon okay.“ Damit verschwand sie wieder aus dem Zimmer. Und Lindsey kroch unter die Decke. Ihm fielen sofort die Augen zu.   
  
**********  
  
Am nächsten Morgen händigte er die Kleidungsstücke an die junge Frau aus und ließ sich dann von Oz zum Frühstücken überreden. Auch Spike saß am Tisch und sah ihn aufmerksam an, als er die Küche betrat.   
  
„Wie geht es dir?“   
  
„Besser. Danke der Nachfrage.“   
  
„Hier sind deine Sachen.“ Damit stellte Oz eine große Reisetasche neben ihn. Lindsey bedankte sich erneut und kramte dann nach seinen Notizen über das Haus von Liam Dexter.  
  
„Willst du nicht erst frühstücken?“, erkundigte sich Spike grinsend. „Da hat es aber jemand eilig.“   
  
„Ich kann auch nebenher frühstücken“, murrte Lindsey schlecht gelaunt. „Also passt auf ...“   
  
Oz setzte sich mit an den Tisch und nickte ihm zu, dass er weiterreden sollte. Lindsey schlug seine Notizbuch auf. Nahm den Stift aus der Halterung und zeichnete eine grobe Skizze des Gebäudes.  
  
„Das Schlafzimmer ist hier oben. Liam Dexter ist die meiste Zeit irgendwo unterwegs. Sie also alleine zu erwischen wird gar nicht so schwer.“ Er deutete auf den entsprechenden Raum. „Hier ist das Bad, hier ein Kinderzimmer ...“   
  
„Moment. Kinder sind da auch noch im Spiel?“, warf Spike ein. „Die müsstest du dann mitsamt der Mutter entführen, oder nicht?“  
  
„Es gibt keine Kinder“, wehrte Lindsey ab. „Liam will welche, Buffy fühlt sich noch zu jung dafür. Er hat nur ein komplett eingerichtetes Kinderzimmer ... vermutlich, um ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen zu machen oder sie unter Druck zu setzen. Keine Ahnung.“   
  
„Ah okay. Weiter.“   
  
„Die Fenster haben alle Eisengitter vor. Man könnte argumentieren, dass er seinen Wohlstand schützen und sich vor Einbrüchen schützen möchte ...“   
  
„Oder aber den Vogel davon abhalten, einfach auszufliegen“, unterbrach Spike schnippisch. „Von dem, was du bisher erzählt hast, vermutlich beides.“   
  
„Ja, vermutlich. Ich hab mal möglichst unauffällig einen Blick darauf geworfen. Die Gitter sind mit Schlössern versehen. Vermutlich musste er das machen, damit man im Notfall aus dem Fenster steigen kann, wenn das Haus brennt oder so. Ich bin sicher, wenn es nach Liam ginge, gäbe es keine Schlösser und die Fenster wären zugemauert oder so ... Aber egal. Schlösser kann ich im Notfall knacken.“   
  
„Echt mal. Schlösser haben dich noch nie aufgehalten.“ Spike grinste etwas.   
  
Lindsey seufzte laut. „Der Zaun um das Grundstück ist aus Eisen, drei Meter hoch und wird sporadisch unter Strom gesetzt. Da drüberzuklettern wird also nicht so einfach. Das Tor ist videoüberwacht und elektronisch gesichert. Ich bezweifle, dass ich das Schloss einfach so knacken kann. Buffy hat zwar was von einem Schlüssel geredet, aber ich hab mir das Mal genauer angeguckt. Ihr Schlüssel müsste eine Schlüsselkarte sein. Die könnte man klonen, wenn man daran käme, aber das ist weniger leicht.“  
  
„Nah.“ Oz wehrte grinsend ab. „Was mit Strom zu tun hat und sporadisch passiert, hat mit Computern zu tun. Und Computer kann ich hacken.“   
  
„Aber ohne Vorlage kannst du die Karte nicht klonen. Und die ganze Hackerei setzt voraus, dass du von außen auf das System zugreifen kannst“, warf Lindsey ein. „Das weiß ich nämlich nicht. Hab mich nicht damit auseinandergesetzt. Mein Plan war ja simpel: Vertrauen erschleichen, Einladen lassen, den Safe leer räumen und verschwinden. Mit den Überwachungsanlagen und dem Kram hab ich mich nicht weiter beschäftigt.“   
  
„Sonstige Alarmanlagen und Sicherheitsvorkehrungen?“   
  
„Soweit ich gesehen habe, als ich drin war, hat Liam Dexter ein komplettes Alarmsystem und das ist garantiert auf dem neuesten Stand.“  
  
„Marke?“  
  
„Eletrack Professional“  
  
„Uh. Der hat wirklich einiges für den Kram ausgegeben.“ Oz nickte. „Muss ich mir mal genauer ansehen.“   
  
„Sensoren?“, erkundigte sich Spike fachmännisch weiter.   
  
„Kameras überall auf dem Grundstück, vor allem am Zaun. Im Haus hab ich auch ein paar gesehen. Der Gang oben hat eine Kamera, unten die Lobby und die meisten Räume. Das Schlafzimmer ist ohne Kamera. Zumindest nichts Offensichtliches. Heißt ja nicht, dass er da keine versteckt hat.“  
  
„Klar. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm.“   
  
„Sonst habe ich nichts gesehen. Wir wollen ja nicht in seine Schatzkammer einbrechen, sondern in das Schlafzimmer.“ Lindsey grinste. „Seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen beziehen sich auf seine Diamanten, die Gemälde und sonstige Wertgegenstände. Nicht auf das Mädchen, dass er dort drin festhält.“   
  
„Trauriges Leben für die Kleine.“ Oz schüttelte den Kopf.   
  
„Deshalb muss ich sie da rausholen“, murmelte Lindsey niedergeschlagen. „Irgendwie.“ Er räusperte sich und schüttelte die Gedanken rasch wieder ab. „Er hat auch Wachen, die das Gelände und den Zaun abschreiten und nach Auffälligkeiten sehen. Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob er das Raster jetzt geändert hat, nach meiner kleinen Aktion, aber vorher ...“ Er schlug das Notizbuch auf und blätterte auf die Seite mit den Wachablösungen, den Zeiten, die die Wachen benötigten, um einmal um das Grundstück zu gehen und der Anzahl an Wachen, die er gesehen hatte.  
  
„Meine Güte. Das ist ne Festung.“ Spike überflog die Notizen. „Das wird ne richtige Herausforderung. Schon klar, warum du dich für den offenen Angriff entschlossen hattest.“   
  
„Bin ja nicht blöd.“ Lindsey grinste. „Man muss sich ja nicht unnötig viel Arbeit aufhalsen, was?“   
  
„Nein, sicherlich nicht.“ Spike schloss das Notizbuch und legte es neben sich. „So. Weiter im Text. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. Der Kerl gehört aus dem Verkehr gezogen. Dich wie einen Terroristen zu behandeln und dein Leben zu gefährden ist nicht die feine Englische. Das treiben wir ihm aus.“   
  
„Wyndam-Pryce jagt seit einigen Jahren hinter mir her“, murrte Lindsey schlecht gelaunt und stocherte lustlos in seinem Rührei herum. Oz hatte ihm einen Teller mit einem deftigen Frühstück vor die Nase gestellt, doch Hunger hatte er nicht wirklich.   
  
„Lebt zusammen mit Lilah Morgan. Soweit ich weiß, wollen sie demnächst heiraten. Sein Partner ist Charles Gunn und bislang hat sich der Kerl nie etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen. Er ist gut. Verdammt gut. Wenn ich jemals irgendwo meinen echten Namen auf dem Papier benutzt hätte, hätte er mich vermutlich gefunden. Er hat fast jeden Alias aufgedeckt, den ich im Laufe der Jahre benutzt habe. Wenn er grad hinter mir her ist, kann ich mir gar nicht so schnell neue Papiere besorgen, wie er die Namen rausfindet. Ein paar Mal war es schon verdammt knapp und einmal bin ich ihm direkt von der Schippe gesprungen. Seitdem ist er noch verbissener hinter mir her.“   
  
„Oz, kannst du dir den Kerl mal ansehen? Vielleicht hat der ja irgendwelche Leichen im Keller, die wir verwenden können.“   
  
„Sicher. Kein Problem. Feds nehm ich doch gerne ins Visier.“ Oz grinste frech und lehnte sich zurück.   
  
„Was machen wir mit Holland Manners?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey schließlich nachdenklich. „Ihm etwas nachzuweisen, ohne mich selbst ins Visier zu bringen, ist für mich so gut wie unmöglich. Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich den drankriegen soll.“  
  
„Wir, Lindsey. Du bist nicht alleine. Vergiss das nicht.“  
  
„Schon, aber ...“  
  
In dem Moment trat Fred durch die Türe und Lindsey starrte sie verwirrt an. Da stand jetzt wirklich wieder Fred, so wie er sie kannte. Sanfte braune Augen, anstelle der stechend blauen Kontaktlinsen, die sie zuvor getragen hatte. Auch ihre Haare waren wieder braun. Dunkler zwar, als er es in Erinnerung hatte, aber zumindest nicht mehr blau. Das Lederoutfit - sexy und eng - hatte sie gegen den ihr üblichen, etwas verspielten Kleidungsstil getauscht. Ein Rock, der bis über die Knie reichte und eine rüschenbesetzte Bluse. Verspielt und niedlich. Das war alles, was ihm zu dem Anblick einfiel.  
  
„Wow“, brachte Lindsey endlich hervor. „Wahnsinn.“   
  
„Ich geh jetzt mal den Wau-Wau holen“, erklärte Fred grinsend. „Stellt nichts an und bleibt brav, bis ich wieder zurück bin.“ 


	7. Chapter 7

„Er wurde suspendiert und aktuell läuft ein Verfahren gegen ihn“ , verkündete Oz, den Blick noch immer auf den Computerbildschirm geheftet.  
  
„Klingt doch gut.“ Fragend wandte sich Spike nach Lindsey um, doch der zuckte nur die Schultern.   
  
„Das bedeutet nichts. Der Kerl ist ein FBI-Agent. Meint ihr wirklich, die nehmen ihre eigenen Leute hoch? Der bekommt einen Klaps auf die Finger und die Anweisung, so einen Mist nicht noch einmal zu machen und geht dann zurück an die Arbeit.“   
  
„Das weißt du doch nicht. Sei mal nicht so negativ.“  
  
„Und du sei nicht so naiv, Spike. Er ist ein Fed, verdammt. Der hat doch nen Freischein!“   
  
„Hm. Okay. Wenn du das wirklich meinst ... Müssen wir uns eben doch etwas einfallen lassen. Schon irgendwelche Leichen gefunden, Oz?“  
  
„Nein.“ Oz seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Entweder ist er wirklich ein Musterbürger oder hat sämtliche Leichen so tief vergraben und versteckt, dass ich nichts finde. Ich bleibe dran.“  
  
„Und Manners?“ Spike wandte sich wider an Lindsey zurück. „Was machen wir mit dem?“   
  
Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab keine Ahnung“, murmelte er betreten. So sehr er sich auch nach Rache sehnte, ihm fiel absolut nichts ein.   
  
Bellen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sprang auf und eilte zur Tür, um Fred und Rover zu begrüßen. Ein breites Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, als er den jungen Hund erblickte, der sofort anfing, an der Leine zu zerren und in seine Richtung zu ziehen.  
  
„Da hätten wir das kleine Kerlchen. Niedlich. Aber absolut unerzogen.“  
  
„Ich hatte nicht wirklich Zeit für Erziehung“, gab Lindsey grinsend zurück und ging in die Knie um den Hund zu begrüßen. „Hey, Kumpel!“  
  
Fred ließ die Leine los, der Hund stürzte sich regelrecht auf Lindsey und schmiss ihn um. Lachen lag dieser am Boden und kraulte seinen jungen Freund hinter den Ohren, der schwanzwedelnd auf ihn sprang und versuchte, ihm über das Gesicht zu lecken.   
  
„Nicht das Gesicht, du unerzogenes Kerlchen!“, rief Lindsey lachend aus und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Er war wirklich glücklich darüber, seinen neugewonnenen Freund wieder in die Arme schließen zu können.   
  
„Er ist wirklich weich geworden“, murmelte Spike. Er klang tatsächlich enttäuscht. Doch Fred eilte ihm zu Hilfe, denn auch sie ging neben dem kleinen Hund in die Hocke und kraulte ihn sanft.  
  
„Kann es ihm nicht verübeln“, gab sie zurück. „Er ist wirklich niedlich. Pass bloß auf, Spike. Am Ende gewinnst du ihn auch noch lieb und dann können wir uns am Schluss streiten, wer den kleinen Kerl behalten darf.“   
  
„Oi!“, erboste sich Lindsey sofort und zog Rover an sich. „Meins. Ich teile ihn nicht!“ Der Hund wehrte sich gegen den Griff, wand sich aus Lindseys Armen und stürmte dann zu Oz und Spike, um beide ausgiebig zu beschnüffeln und anzubellen.  
  
**********  
  
Lindsey saß auf dem Sofa, den Laptop auf den Schoß. Rover lag neben ihm und stupste ihn immer wieder mit der Schnauze an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass er gerne gestreichelt werden wollte. Doch Lindsey ignorierte den Hund für den Moment. Etwas anderes hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen: Holland Manners.   
  
„Der hat Nerven“, knurrte er schließlich missmutig und schloss den Laptop. Am liebsten hätte er das Gerät in die Ecke geworfen, aber ihm war klar, dass er das später bereuen würde. Stattdessen legte er ihn auf den Tisch und starrte die Wand an.   
  
„Was ist los?“, erkundigte sich Fred sanft, als sie neben ihm Platz nahm.   
  
„Ich brauch ein Telefon“, knurrte Lindsey und stand auf. Rover winselte etwas und hopste ebenfalls von der Couch herunter, um ihm zu folgen. Lindsey wandte sich um und schob den Hund zurück in Richtung Sofa. „Hierbleiben“, murrte er. „Du bist du auffällig, Kleiner.“   
  
„Was hast du vor?“ Fred stand auf. „Rede mit mir?“   
  
„Manners hat sich wieder gemeldet. Im geschützten System. Ich kenne seine Masche mittlerweile. Er sucht nach einem neuen Dieb. Und er will den Monet endlich abstoßen, den ich vor über einem Jahr in seinem Auftrag gestohlen habe.“   
  
„Und?“   
  
„Ich werde die Chance nutzen und ihm das FBI auf den Hals hetzen.“   
  
„Wie willst du das machen?“   
  
„Ich hole mir draußen ein Telefon mit Karte, Barzahlung, also nicht verfolgbar. Damit ruf ich das FBI an und setze Charles Gunn auf seine Fährte.“  
  
„Du solltest hier bleiben“, meinte Fred vorsichtig. „Wir haben dich zwar gut maskiert, aber wer weiß, ob sie dich nicht doch aufgreifen. Das ist zu gefährlich, Lindsey. Und wer sagt eigentlich, dass es klappen wird, huh? Vielleicht kannst du die Feds wirklich auf seine Fährte bringen, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass sie ihn festnehmen können.“   
  
„Ich muss es wenigstens versuchen!“, brachte Lindsey hervor.   
  
„Versuchen vielleicht. Aber du gehst nicht vor die Tür“, bestimmte Spike mit finsterer Miene. „Ich besorg dir das Telefon. Oz kann es über ein paar Satelliten weiterleiten, damit es noch schwieriger wird, den Anruf zu verfolgen. Dann sehen wir schon, was die Feds mit der Info machen.“   
  
„Meinst du, das bringt was?“ Oz sah ihn fragend an. „Ich meine ...“ Er ließ den Satz einfach im Raum stehen.   
  
„Ich habe den Auftrag angenommen“, murrte Lindsey. „Unter einem anderen Namen. Das Treffen ist vereinbart. Ich jag das FBI dorthin. Soll einer von denen den Dieb spielen. Vielleicht können sie ihn ja überführen. Auch wenn Manners wirklich schwer etwas nachzuweisen ist. Er spricht seine Aufträge nicht deutlich aus, bei einem Treffen. Statt dessen erzählt er eine dumme Geschichte, aus der man sich die Infos ziehen muss. Wenn er Sachen verhehlen will, geht er auch sicher, dass er nicht in eine Falle tappt. Es wird schwer, aber ich denke, ich krieg das hin, wenn ich es geschickt einfädle.“   
  
„Sei bloß vorsichtig.“   
  
„Keine Sorge.“ Lindsey lächelte. „Ich hab nicht vor, mich jetzt nochmal schnappen zu lassen.“   
  
**********  
  
„Ich will mit Agent Gunn sprechen. Er kennt mich. Sagen sie ihm, Michael Kane ist am Telefon. Ich rufe in zwei Minuten nochmal an. Holen sie ihn an das Telefon.“  
  
Lindsey wartete exact zwei Minuten und drückte dann die Wahlwiderholung.   
  
„Agent Gunn.“  
  
„Michael Kane.“   
  
„Kane ... ihnen ist bewusst, dass ich den Anruf verfolgen werde?“, erkundigte sich der Mann am Telefon leise, als wollte er niemanden hören lassen, was er sagte.   
  
„Und ihnen ist klar, dass ich das weiß und Vorkehrungen getroffen habe“, gab Lindsey ruhig zurück. „Ich habe Informationen für sie, also sperren sie die Lauscher auf und hören sie gut zu.“ Er gab Agent Gunn nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, um auf seine Worte zu reagieren, sondern fuhr unbeirrt fort. „Sie hätten mich nicht geschnappt, wenn mir mein Auftraggeber nicht in den Rücken gefallen wäre. Er ist gerade wieder auf der Suche. Treffpunkt ist heute um 15 Uhr. Im Café Nosferatu. Schicken sie einen ihrer Agents hin. Der Mann steckt hinter mehr Raubzügen als ich. Die Hälfte meiner Raubzüge habe ich in seinem Auftrag begangen. Wenn sie ihn aus dem Verkehr ziehen, haben sie einen großen Drahtzieher aus dem Weg.“   
  
„Wovon reden sie?“   
  
„Holland Manners. Euer feiner Freund mit der weißen Weste ist der Hauptauftraggeber für Kunstraub in der Stadt.“  
  
„Holland Manners? Haben Sie den Verstand verloren, Kane? Ich kann nicht gegen den einflussreichsten Mann in der ganzen Stadt vorgehen, nur weil Sie behaupten, dass er Dreck am Stecken hat.“   
  
„Natürlich nicht. Was weiß ich schon. Außer, dass ich von ihm reich entlohnt wurde, in den letzten Jahren, um ein paar nette Dinge zu stehlen und ich werde mich sicherlich nicht in die Nesseln setzen und Ihnen sagen, was das im einzelnen war. Egal. Dann lassen Sie es eben bleiben.“ Damit legte Lindsey auf und warf das Telefon schlecht gelaunt auf den Tisch.   
  
„Scheiß Feds. Hinter den kleinen Fischen jagen sie her als würden sie dafür Orden bekommen, aber sich mal die Finger schmutzig machen und den richtig großen Fisch an Land ziehen, da haben sie dann Angst oder was?“   
  
„Sieht so aus.“ Lindsey schnaubte und ging an Spike vorbei in das Schlafzimmer. Er war wütend. Und er brauchte einen neuen Plan.  
  
**********  
  
Die nächsten beiden Tage verbrachten sie damit, den Einbruch in Liam Dexters Villa zu planen, um Buffy endlich aus ihrem goldenen Käfig zu holen. Das FBI war natürlich nicht zu dem Treffen gegangen, das Lindsey ihnen gesagt hatte. Er selbst war auch nicht dort aufgetaucht und Holland Manners war ganz offensichtlich wütend gewesen, dass seine Kontaktperson sich nicht gemeldet hatte. Aber was für Lindsey viel schlimmer war: Der Mann kam ungeschoren davon und das FBI glaubte ihm nicht. Zu allem Überfluss wurde auch noch die Ermittlung gegen Wesley Wyndam-Pryce eingestellt und Lindseys Stimmung sank weit unter den Gefrierpunkt.   
  
„Bist du sicher, dass du das machen willst?“, erkundigte sich Spike zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal bei ihm. Lindsey starrte ihn mit einem finsteren Gesichtsausdruck an, sparte sich jedoch, seine Antwort zu widerholen. „Okay.“ Spike hob abwehrend die Arme in die Luft. „War ja nur eine Frage. Was wenn sie gar nicht mitkommen will oder wenn was schief läuft oder ...“   
  
„Wenn sie nicht will, muss ich das eben akzeptieren. Ich werde sie nicht gegen ihren Willen verschleppen. Und schiefgehen kann immer etwas. Das ist Berufsrisiko, verdammt. Hör endlich auf, mir tausendmal die gleiche Frage zu stellen. Ich werde das jetzt durchziehen und damit basta.“   
  
„Schön. Aber wenn du geschnappt wirst, boxen wir dich nicht mehr raus. Nur damit du das weißt.“   
  
„Hab‘s vernommen und werd es mir merken. Können wir dann endlich?“   
  
Sie stiegen in den Wagen und fuhren los. Es war kurz nach Mitternacht und sie alle trugen pechschwarze, eng anliegende Anzüge unter der normalen Kleidung. Sie fuhren einen kleinen Umweg, hielten Ausschau nach möglichen Verfolgern oder Polizisten in der Gegend. Endlich näherten sie sich der Villa von Liam Dexter. Sie stellten den Wagen in dem kleinen Waldstück ab und schlüpften aus ihrer Kleidung. Lindsey und Oz zogen sich die Masken über und Spike das Baseballcap tiefer ins Gesicht.   
  
„Also los“, murmelte Lindsey angespannt. „Hoffen wir, dass alles gutgeht.“   
  
Er und Oz stiegen aus und huschten zwischen die Bäume. Zügig aber möglichst vorsichtig bewegten sie sich auf die Villa zu. Oz trug einen Rucksack mit einem Laptop und Kabeln, in Lindseys Tasche befanden sich Kletterhaken und Seile. Ihre Wege trennten sich, weil Lindsey auf die Rückseite schlich, um dort über den Zaun zu klettern, während Oz zum Sicherungskasten in der Nähe des Haupttors musste. Angespannt bezog Lindsey posten zwischen den Bäumen beim Zaun und beobachtete das Grundstück.  
  
In einem Zimmer im unteren Stockwerk brannte noch Licht und eine Gestalt erschien für einen Augenblick im Fenster, verschwand jedoch sofort wieder.   
  
„Verdammt!“, zischte Lindsey, beim Anblick der großen Shiluette im Fenster.   
  
„Was ist los?“, vernahm er Spikes Stimme in seinem Ohr.   
  
„Ich glaube, Liam ist zu Hause.“  
  
„Okay. Das war‘s. Kommt zurück. Wir fahren nach Hause.“  
  
„Nein“, presste Lindsey hervor. „Er ist im unteren Stockwerk, in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Buffy liegt vermutlich schon im Bett und schläft. Wir machen weiter.“   
  
„Du gibst hier keine Befehle, Lindsey. Du bist viel zu emotional. Es ist zu riskant.“  
  
„Spike. Wir können nicht abbrechen“, gab Oz zurück. „Ich hab mich schon ins System gehackt. Wenn wir jetzt aufhören und gehen, wird der Hackangriff vermutlich im System verzeichnet und sie können etwas gegen die Lücke unternehmen. Jetzt oder nie.“   
  
„Scheiße.“ Lindsey hörte Spike seufzen. „Okay. Aber sei bloß vorsichtig, Lindsey.“  
  
„Kannst du doch herkommen?“, erkundigte dieser sich angespannt. „Das Arbeitszimmer geht nach hinten raus, Oz kann es von seiner Position aus nicht sehen. Ich brauch hier jemanden, der Schmiere steht und bescheid gibt, falls Liam nach oben geht.“   
  
„Bin gleich da.“   
  
Keine Minute später legte sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Lindsey zuckte zusammen, doch Spike gab mit leiser Stimme Entwarnung.  
  
„Ich hoffe, die Bullen fahren jetzt nicht grade vorbei und wundern sich, was der Wagen dort unten macht“, murmelte er missmutig. „Ich dachte, der Kerl wäre heute Abend nicht da?“   
  
„Muss seine Routine geändert haben“, knurrte Lindsey missmutig.   
  
„Lindsey. Jetzt! Du hast drei Minuten, um über den Zaun zu kommen. Die Kameras hinten hab ich in einen Looping gelegt. Sie können dich nicht sehen.“   
  
Lindsey zögerte nicht lange, sondern sah noch einmal nach allen Richtungen und brach dann aus seiner Deckung hervor. Ohne lange nachzudenken, fing er an, über den Zaun zu klettern. Das Metall war glatt und schien noch immer zu vibrieren. Rasch hangelte sich Lindsey nach oben. Dort hatte er etwas Mühe, über den Stacheldraht zu kommen, ohne sich zu verletzen. Auf der anderen Seite einfach hinunterzuspringen schien ihm etwas gefährlich. Er wollte nicht zu laut sein, also machte er sich an den Abstieg.   
  
„Verdammt, Lindsey. Dir läuft die Zeit davon“, vernahm er Zischend Spikes Stimme in seinem Ohr. In dem Moment schien sich der Strom anzuschalten. Schmerzhaft schoss die Elektrizität in seine Hand und er ließ rasch los.   
  
„Die Warnung kam zu spät“, murrte Lindsey schlecht gelaunt und schüttelte seine Hand, die noch immer prickelte. Sein Herz raste, in erster Linie vor Aufregung und Angst.  
  
„Sorry, Mann. Der Strom kam auch 30 Sekunden zu früh. Konnte nichts machen. Ich versprech dir, die Flucht läuft Reibungsloser. Bis dahin hab ich noch Zeit, mich mit dem Mist zu spielen.“  
  
Lindsey duckte sich eng an den Boden und sah sich nach allen Seiten um. Rasch huschte er zu den nächstgelegenenn Büschen hinüber und starrte zu den beiden Fenstern, die für ihn wichtig waren: Das Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock und das Arbeitszimmer im Erdgeschoss. Er konnte Liams gebeugte Gestalt über dem Schreibtisch ausmachen. Den Rücken zum Fenster gerichtet.   
  
„Wenigstens muss ich mir wegen dem keine Gedanken machen“, flüsterte Lindsey und huschte dann so schnell wie möglich in Richtung Villa. Er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und duckte sich reglos hinter ein paar Büsche, die groß genug waren, dass er sich dahinter verbergen konnte. Schritte. Lichtkegel, die die Gegend absuchten, den Boden in seiner Nähe kurz erleuchteten, dann die Büsche vor ihm. Lindsey, drückte sich auf den Boden, hielt die Luft an und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter.  
  
Die Wachen bogen um endlich um die Hausecke und Lindsey schob sich seitlich an den Rand der Büsche.  
  
„Bleib!“, zischte Spike in sein Ohr. „Der Kerl ist grad aufgestanden und zum Fenster gegangen. Starrt direkt in deine Richtung.“  
  
Fluchend zog sich Lindsey zurück, wartete, blickte gehetzt auf die Uhr. Kostbare Zeit verstrich. Zeit, die er benötigt hätte, um in den ersten Stock zu klettern und noch immer schien Liam Dexter aus dem Fenster zu starren, als wüsste er, dass Lindsey dort draußen lag und nur darauf wartete, dass er ihm wieder den Rücken zuwandte.   
  
„Spike?“  
  
„Steht immer noch dort, Lindsey. Scheiße. Was wenn er was gemerkt hat?“   
  
„Sieht er so aus, als würde er angespannt nach draußen blicken? Oder eher gedankenverloren.“   
  
„Letzteres.“   
  
Lindsey atmete etwas auf. Dann hatte ihn Liam hoffentlich nicht gesehen.  
  
„Jetzt geht er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch“, erklärte Spike. „Nutz die Gelegenheit.“   
  
Erneut warf Lindsey einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte leise.   
  
„Zu knapp. Die Wachen kommen in ein paar Minuten wieder vorbei“, flüsterte er angespannt, verkroch sich erneut komplett hinter den Büschen, drückte sich auf den Boden und wartete. Keine zwei Minuten später verkündete ihm Spike, dass sie gerade um die Ecke bogen. Wieder hielt Lindsey die Luft an.   
  
„Okay. Die Luft ist rein“, verkündete sein Freund endlich. Lindsey drückte sich hoch und spurtete das kurze Stück über die grüne Rasenfläche, ehe er sich an die Hausmauer drückte und für einen Augenblick reglos stehen blieb.  
  
Rasch holte er die Kletterutensilien aus seiner Tasche und machte sich daran, die glatte Hausmauer zu erklimmen, um zum Fenster im ersten Stock zu gelangen. Er musste dazu dicht am Arbeitszimmer vorbei und betete insgeheim, dass Liam nicht gerade jetzt beschloss, einen weiteren Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Womöglich wäre ihm das baumelnde Seil neben dem Fenster aufgefallen.   
  
Als er das Schlafzimmer endlich erreicht hatte, holte er sein Dietrich-Set hervor und machte sich an dem Schloss der Eisengitter zu schaffen.  
  
„Lindsey!“, zischte Spike erneut. „Die Wachen haben umgedreht und kommen aus der anderen Richtung zurück!“   
  
Panisch zog Lindsey das Seil hoch, an dem er selbst noch immer hing, und verhielt sich so ruhig wie möglich. Sein Blick war nach unten geheftet, wo die beiden Wachen mit gemächlichen Schritten unter ihm vorbeimarschierten. Er schwitzte in seinen Handschuhen und seine Hände fingen an zu schmerzen, weil er sich zu lange an dem Seil festhalten musste. Wenn die Wachen jetzt nach oben sahen, würden sie ihn sehen!  
  
Endlich verschwanden die beiden Männer zusammen mit ihren Lichtkegeln um die Ecke und rasch machte sich Lindsey erneut am Fenster zu schaffen. Das Schloss zu knacken war eine seiner leichtesten Übungen. Das Fenster zu öffnen, würde schwieriger werden.   
  
„Oz“, flüsterte er so leise wie möglich, damit ihn ja niemand hörte. „Bin am Fenster. Wie sieht es aus?“  
  
„Bin dran, Lindsey. Ich kann das Fenster nicht von hier aus öffnen, aber die Alarmanlage ...“  
  
„Dass ich das Fenster selbst aufkriegen muss, ist mir klar. Hast du die Alarmanlage ausgeschaltet?“  
  
„Ja, hab ich.“  
  
Behutsam schob Lindsey die dünne Metallspachtel zwischen Rahmen und Fenster und hebelte den Mechanismus auf. Noch vorsichtiger und so leise wie möglich schob er das Fenster auf und kletterte hinein. Drinnen angekommen holte er das Seil ein, zog das Gitter zu und schloss das Fenster wieder, damit niemandem auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte, wenn sie hier hochblicken sollten.   
  
„Okay, er ist drin“, verkündete Spike, an Oz gerichtet. Vorsichtig schlich Lindsey zum Bett und erblickte tatsächlich Buffys schlafende Gestalt. Es war zu dunkel im Zimmer, als dass er viel hätte erkennen können. Er schlich zum Bett und überlegte, wie er am Besten vorgehen sollte, um Buffy zu wecken.  
  
Er trat leise näher, beugte sich hinunter und sprach sie flüsternd an: „Buffy. Wach auf.“ Sie regte sich, schien aber nicht wirklich wach zu werden.  
  
„Sei bloß vorsichtig“, erklang erneut Spikes Stimme. „Wenn du sie weckst und sie schlägt Alarm, bist du geliefert.“ Doch Lindsey sparte sich eine Erwiderung.   
  
Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Schulter und sie fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Rasch griff er nach ihr, hielt ihr die Hand über den Mund und erstickte ihren erschrockenen Aufschrei.   
  
„Buffy. Ich bin‘s. Bitte sei leise. Ich will dir nichts tun“, bat er eindringlich. Sie wehrte sich, doch Lindsey ließ nicht los. „Bitte“, flehte er erneut. „Lass mich erklären ...“ Sie nickte und er nahm ganz zögerlich die Hand weg. Tatsächlich schrie sie nicht, nutzte jedoch ihre wiedergewonnene Freiheit sofort, um aus dem Bett zu springen. Licht flackerte auf, in der Ecke des Raumes. Nur gedämpft, aber hell genug, dass sie einander sehen konnten. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte die junge Frau in seine Richtung.   
  
„Michael?“  
  
Lindsey nickte und zog die Maske von seinem Kopf.   
  
„Was willst du diesmal stehlen? Die Diamanten sind noch bei der Polizei, du verdammter Mistkerl.“   
  
„Das, was ich schon letztes Mal hätte mitnehmen sollen“, gab Lindsey leise zurück. „Anstatt der blöden Diamanten.“ Er blickte in ihr Gesicht. Sie wirkte wütend, verletzt und schrecklich verängstigt. „Dich“, gab er schließlich zurück. „Dich möchte ich stehlen.“   
  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie sank wieder auf das Bett, starrte ihn mit einem irritierten Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
„Was?“, meinte Buffy endlich ungläubig und starrte ihn an, als hätte er jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren. Vermutlich hatte er das, wie Lindsey sich eingestehen musste. Was hatte er eigentlich erwartet? 


	8. Chapter 8

„Du kannst nicht einfach hier auftauchen und mich entführen! Was hast du dir eigentlich dabei gedacht?“, fauchte sie ihm schließlich entgegen.   
  
„Was ich mir gedacht habe? Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, dass ich dir das schuldig bin? Ich bin mir nämlich ziemlich sicher, dass dein toller Verlobter nicht gerade zufrieden mit dir ist. Immerhin hast du den Mistkerl ins Haus geholt, der ihm das geklaut hat, was ihm am Wichtigsten ist. Verstehst du denn nicht, Buffy? Liam liegt doch nichts an dir. Du solltest verschwinden! Er wird dich nie als etwas anderes betrachten, als ein Ausstellungsstück!“   
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen?“, knurrte sie ihn wütend an und sprang erneut auf. „Du hast keine Ahnung!“  
  
Lindsey betrachtete sie einen Moment schweigend. Dann ging er um das Bett herum. Buffy wollte vor ihm zurückweichen, doch sie hatte keine Fluchtmöglichkeit. Die Wand und das Bett stoppten ihren Rückzug schließlich und Lindsey packte sie am Arm und zerrte sie mit sich zum Spiegel.   
  
„Lass mich los!“, fauchte sie ihn erneut an. „Du tust mir weh, verdammt! Lass mich sofort los!“  
  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung?“, flüsterte Lindsey eindringlich zurück und hielt sie fest, direkt vor dem Spiegel. „Meinst du, ich bin blind? Denkst du wirklich, das Veilchen fällt nicht auf? Oder die Prellungen an deinem Oberarm? Wofür hältst du mich eigentlich? Ich hätte dich damals am Liebsten mitgenommen, aber es ging nicht. Mir war klar, dass du darunter leiden würdest, wenn ich ihm seine scheiß Diamanten stehle. Nur deshalb bin ich jetzt hier. Du musst hier raus, Buffy.“  
  
„Und dann was?“, gab sie zurück und versuchte erneut, sich aus ihrem Griff zu winden. „Was soll ich dann machen, huh? Ich habe nichts. Ich kann mir nicht einmal ein neues Leben aufbauen. Und meine Eltern? Die haben auch nicht alles Geld der Welt. Verstehst du das denn nicht? Es geht hier nicht nur um mich! Und warum hast du die blöden Diamanten überhaupt geklaut, wenn dir nichts an ihnen lag?“   
  
„War ein Auftrag“, gab Lindsey leise zurück. „Die hab ich nicht gestohlen, weil ich sie wollte, sondern weil mir Holland Manners gesagt hat, dass Liam das Leben seiner Tochter zerstört hätte. Er wollte Rache. Zumindest glaubte ich das.“   
  
„Holland Manners?“, erkundigte sich Buffy verwirrt und stoppte endlich ihre Gegenwehr. Sie starrte seinem Spiegelbild in die Augen.  
  
Lindsey nickte knapp. Dann seufzte er.   
  
„Hör zu, Buffy. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Liam könnte jeden Augenblick ins Bett gehen, dann sollte ich nicht mehr hier sein ... und du auch nicht. Komm mit mir. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um deine Zukunft machen. Wir können uns ein neues Leben aufbauen, weit weg von Liam und den Schlägen.“  
  
„Ich weiß nicht einmal, wer du bist“, gab Buffy flüsternd zurück. „Ich kenne dich gar nicht. Wieso sollte ich dir vertrauen?“  
  
Lindsey nickte und ließ sie los, trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sah sie nachdenklich an und überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sie überzeugen konnte. Die Zeit lief ihnen davon. Das war ihm klar. Buffy hatte sich längst umgedreht und sah ihn fragend an. Letzten Endes schmiss Lindsey seine Bedenken über Bord und nickte erneut.   
  
„Weil ich dir vertraue“, schlug er endlich vor und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. „Lindsey“, stellte er sich vor. „Lindsey McDonald.“   
  
„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Verdammt, Lindsey! Wenn sie dich verpfeift, kannst du dir deine Pläne vom normalen Leben in die Haare schmieren! Bist du völlig bescheuert, ihr deinen Namen zu sagen? Verdammt nochmal!“  
  
Doch Lindsey ignorierte Spikes Stimme in seinem Ohr vollkommen. Noch immer hielt er Buffy die Hand entgegen, die diese nur nachdenklich anstarrte.   
  
„Und woher soll ich wissen, dass das wirklich dein Name ist und nicht wieder irgendein verfluchter Alias, den du mir unterjubelst?“, flüsterte sie und hob den Blick. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen.   
  
„Das ist wirklich mein Name“, gab Lindsey flüsternd zurück. „Und das meiste, was du über Michael Kane weißt, ist tatsächlich meine Vergangenheit. Ich habe nur den Namen geändert und einige Sachen weggelassen, aber im Grunde ... kennst du mich bereits.“  
  
„Lindsey, verschwinde endlich. Liam hat soeben den Raum verlassen und das Licht ausgeschaltet. Verdammt. Er ist vermutlich auf dem Weg nach oben!“  
  
„Mist.“ Lindsey zog seine Hand zurück und sah sich panisch um.   
  
„Was ist?“   
  
„Liam“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Er hat das Arbeitszimmer verlassen. Uns läuft die Zeit davon.“  
  
„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er geht jetzt in seine Bibliothek und trinkt noch etwas, bevor er hier hoch kommt. Er stinkt jedes Mal nach Alkohol, wenn er ins Bett kommt, um ...“, sie verstummte und wandte den Blick ab.   
  
„Komm mit mir“, bat Lindsey erneut. „Ich kann dich nicht zurücklassen.“  
  
„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?“, erkundigte sich Buffy nach kurzem Zögern.   
  
„Kannst du dich vorne durch das Tor rausschleichen?“   
  
„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf und wich von ihm, setzte sich erneut auf die Matratze und starrte vor sich hin. „Er hat mir die Karte genommen. Wenn ich das Grundstück verlassen will, muss ich ihn darum bitten. Er schickt dann immer jemanden mit. Und ich muss ihm einen verdammt guten Grund liefern, um überhaupt einen Fuß vor die Tür setzen zu können. Er mag es nicht einmal, wenn ich draußen in den Garten gehe.“   
  
Gefangen in einem goldenen Käfig und es ist schlimmer, als ich gedacht hatte, dachte Lindsey bei sich. Dann jedoch warf er die Gedanken ab. Wichtig war jetzt, dass er Buffy hier herausholte.  
  
„Planänderung, Leute. Sie kann nicht einfach rausgehen“, murmelte Lindsey endlich. „Buffy, hast du dunkle Klamotten? Vorzugsweise schwarz und möglichst etwas, womit du dich gut bewegen kannst. Also kein Abendkleid oder so.“   
  
„Mit wem redest du?“   
  
„Mit meinen Freunden. Aber das ist jetzt Nebensache. Ich werde dir alles erzählen, Buffy. Das verspreche ich dir, aber jetzt müssen wir hier raus.“  
  
Sie nickte und ging zum Schrank.   
  
„Du willst das Mädel mit über den Zaun nehmen? Wie soll das funktionieren, Mann? Die hat doch keinerlei Übung!“   
  
„Das ist wirklich riskant. Ich muss Spike zustimmen.“  
  
„Ich weiß, dass es riskant und höchst unprofessionell ist, Leute. Helft ihr mir oder nicht?“  
  
Natürlich stimmten sie zu, ihm zu helfen. Sie waren schließlich seine Freunde und sie wussten, wie wichtig es ihm war. Außerdem war ihnen klar, dass er nicht ohne Buffy gehen würde. Ebenso klar war ihm, dass es um einiges schwieriger werden würde, als ursprünglich angenommen. Aber das Risiko wollte er eingehen.  
  
Wenig später hatte sich Buffy angezogen und war bereit, ihm zu folgen. Spike teilte ihm mit, dass die Wachen gerade wieder um die Ecke verschwunden waren und es jetzt ein guter Zeitpunkt für die Flucht war. Als er daraufhin das Fenster wieder öffnete, das Gitter aufstieß und das Seil hinunterließ, sah ihn Buffy jedoch sehr geschockt an.  
  
„Ich kann da nicht hinunterklettern!“, flüsterte sie entsetzt.  
  
„Das ist der einzige Weg nach draußen“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Ich passe auf dich auf. Dir wird nichts passieren. Versprochen.“  
  
„Nein, du verstehst mich nicht richtig. Ich kann das nicht!“, wiederholte Buffy panisch. „Lindsey ... ich habe Höhenangst.“  
  
Das würde die Flucht zusätzlich erschweren, aber Lindsey war noch nicht bereit, aufzugeben und alleine den Rückweg anzutreten. Ihm war klar, dass sie nicht noch einmal die Gelegenheit bekommen würden, in das Haus einzubrechen. Und noch weniger würde Buffy die Chance haben, sich anderweitig abzusetzen. Nicht, wenn Liam seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen verschärft hatte. Ihre Möglihkeiten waren arg begrenzt.   
  
Ohne länger zu zögern, hockte er sich auf das Fensterbrett und schwang die Beine hinaus. Er griff nach dem Seil, wickelte ein Bein und einen Arm darum und blickte dann zu Buffy zurück.  
  
„Nicht nach unten sehen“, flüsterte er. „Komm her. Halt dich an mir fest. Du kannst das.“   
  
„Oh Gott!“ Buffy schlich zögerlich zum Fenster und schluckte merklich. „Ich bin bestimmt viel zu schwer für dich ... das klappt doch niemals.“   
  
„Buffy!“ Lindsey sah sie eindringlich an. „Komm.“   
  
Sie schloss kurz die Augen und holte tief Luft. Dann kam sie wirklich näher und hockte sich zitternd auf das Fensterbrett. Mit der freien Hand griff Lindsey nach ihrem Arm und legte ihn sich um die Schulter. Sie zögerte noch einen Moment länger, dann krallte sie sich an ihm fest und drückte sich an ihn, während sie langsam von der Fensterbank rutschte. Sie wimmerte, als sie den schützenden Halt, das Gefühl von Sicherheit verlor.   
  
„Scht. Schon okay. Ich bin da. Halt dich nur fest und halt die Augen geschlossen“, flüsterte Lindsey. Sie nickte, drückte das Gesicht gegen seinen Rücken und schlang die Beine noch etwas fester um seine Hüften.  
  
Mit Buffys zusätzlichem Gewicht auf seinem Rücken, hatte Lindsey einen weit schwerer Abstieg als wenn er alleine gewesen wäre. Seine Schulter schmerzte und rebellierte gegen das Gewicht. Langsam ließ er das Seil etwas lockerer, so dass es durch seine Hand glitt. Mit beiden Füßen klammerte er sich an das Seil um den Fall zu bremsen. Für seinen Geschmack glitten sie viel zu langsam an dem Seil nach unten.   
  
„Ihr habt noch knapp eine Minute, bevor die Wachen wieder um die Ecke biegen“, verkündete Spike düster.   
  
Zu wenig Zeit, um ihre Spuren zu verwischen, schoss es Lindsey durch den Kopf. Endlich spürte er Boden unter seinen Füßen.  
  
„Sind unten. Du kannst loslassen!“, flüsterte er Buffy zu. Sie zögerte, ehe sie den Griff ihrer Beine lockerte und sie auf den Boden stellte. Aufatmend ließ sie von ihm ab und trat zurück. Lindsey griff rasch nach ihrem Arm und schob sie dicht an die Wand „Bleib genau hier stehen!“  
  
Erneut kletterte er nach oben, zog das Messer aus der Scheide an seinem Oberschenkel und kappte das Seil über sich. Er stürzte etwas mehr als zwei Meter in die Tiefe, fing sich jedoch geschickt ab, packte das gekappte Seil und Buffys Arm und rannte in Richtung Büsche. Dort drückte er sie auf den Boden und legte sich dicht neben sie, einen Arm über ihren Rücken drapiert, um sie unten halten zu können, sollte ihr Fluchtinstinkt anspringen.  
  
„Kein Mucks“, flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Beweg dich nicht.“   
  
Unter seinem Arm spürte er, dass Buffy zitterte und entschuldigte sich in Gedanken bei ihr für all die Aufregung. Im Moment konnte er allerdings nichts machen. Gleich darauf zuckten die Lichtkegel der Taschenlampen über das Gras in ihrer Nähe. Wie er erwartet hatte, spannte Buffy ihre Muskeln, wollte sich hochdrücken, davonrennen. Doch er hielt sie fest, drückte sie weiter auf den Boden, bis Spike ihm Entwarnung gab und Oz verkündete, dass er den Zaun jetzt wirklich unter Kontrolle hatte.   
  
Lindsey drückte sich hoch, zog Buffy auf die Beine, legte ihr einen Arm um die Hüfte und setzte sich rasch in Bewegung, in Richtung Zaun, führte die zitternde Frau mit sich. Am Zaun angekommen, trat Spike zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Lindsey gab Oz bescheid, dass sie da waren, der daraufhin verkündete, dass der Zaun so tot wie jeder normale war und der Strom sich voll und ganz in seiner Gewalt befand. Er gab ihnen das Startzeichen.   
  
Völlig entsetzt starrte ihn Buffy an und wies wortlos auf den Zaun.   
  
„Da müssen wir drüber“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Du kannst das. Spike und ich sind da und helfen dir. Versprochen. Dann kletterte er selbst nach oben, kämpfte einen Moment mit dem Stacheldraht am oberen Ende, bis er eine Haltung gefunden hatte, in der er genug Halt hatte, um Buffy hochzuhelfen. Rasch machte er eine Schlinge in das Seilstück und ließ sie hinunter. Spike stand dicht am Zaun und erklärte ihr flüsternd, dass sie den Fuß in die Schlinge stellen und sich am Seil festhalten sollte.  
  
Wieder dauerte es viel zu lang, bis Buffy endlich tat, was sie ihr sagten und Lindsey zog sie mit Hilfe des Seils zu sich hoch. Er half ihr dabei, über den Stacheldraht zu klettern, was gar nicht so einfach war, weil Buffy nicht nach unten sehen konnte und er sie dirigieren musste. Anschließend wies er sie erneut an, sich an ihm festzuhalten. Mit etwas Mühe schaffte er es, ihren Fuß wieder in die Schlinge zu bugsieren und ließ sie langsam hinunter, wo die zitternde Frau von Spike in Empfang genommen wurde.  
  
Lichtkegel tauchten auf und nahmen Lindsey die nötige Zeit, um kontrolliert vom Zaun herunterzuklettern. Er musste sich einfach nach unten fallen lassen. Scharfer Schmerz schoss durch seinen Knöchel und Lindsey stürzte mit einem gepressten Aufkeuchen zu Boden. Er war unglücklich auf dem unebenen Boden aufgekommen. Doch er durfte sich nicht erlauben, jetzt zu zögern. Wieder griff er nach dem Seil und hastete in den Schutz der Bäume, wo Spike bereits mit einer zitternden und sichtlich aufgelösten Buffy wartete.   
  
„Okay, Oz. Wir haben sie und Lindsey ist auch draußen. Du kannst dich verziehen. Sei vorsichtig. Treffen uns beim Auto. Beeil dich.“   
  
„Geht schon voran“, murmelte Lindsey und lehnte sich an einen Baumstamm. „Komm gleich nach.“  
  
„Was ist los?“   
  
„Hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht“, presste Lindsey hervor. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich komme gleich nach.“   
  
Rufe wurden auf dem Grundstück laut und Lindsey fluchte gepresst. Soviel zu einer kurzen Pause, ehe er seinen Knöchel wieder belasten musste.   
  
„Keine Zeit. Müssen hier weg“, raunte ihn Spike an und zerrte ihn grob vom Baum weg. „Sie haben wohl deine Hinterlassenschaften entdeckt. Verdammt aber auch.“  
  
„Ging nicht anders“, brachte Lindsey zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und stützte sich an Spike ab, während er so schnell es ihm möglich war, zum Auto humpelte.  
  
Im Auto fackelte Spike nicht lange. Er startete den Wagen und mit aufheulendem Motor fuhr er zurück an die Straße.   
  
„Müssen den Wagen loswerden“, murrte er schlecht gelaunt. „Falls den irgendein Passant hier stehen sehen hat, sind wir geliefert.“   
  
„Ich weiß. Was ist dein Plan?“   
  
„Haben einen Austauschwagen. Schmeißt euch in eure Klamotten, Leute.“   
  
Keine fünf Minuten später sprangen sie aus dem Wagen, den sie einfach am Straßenrand parkten. Erneut half Spike ihm dabei, durch eine enge Seitengasse zu huschen, während Oz sich um Buffy kümmerte, die seit ihrer Flucht kein Wort gesprochen hatte. Eigentlich hätte sich Lindsey gerne mit ihr unterhalten, ihr alles erklärt, sich erkundigt, wie es ihr ging. Doch im Moment hatte er wirklich andere Sorgen. Ihre Flucht wurde durch seinen schmerzenden Knöchel um einiges verlangsamt und er würde erst aufatmen, wenn sie wieder in der Sicherheit des Verstecks waren.  
  
Endlich saßen sie in einem anderen Auto und fuhren ganz gemütlich zu ihrem Versteck. Lindsey lehnte sich zurück und atmete hörbar auf. Sein Knöchel tobte und er freute sich schon darauf, endlich im Versteck anzukommen und sich um seinen Fuß kümmern zu können. Er hoffte nur, dass nichts gebrochen war. Das konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht auch noch gebrauchen.  
  
Zu aller Erleichterung wurden sie nicht aufgehalten. Kurz nachdem sie losgefahren waren, erklangen von fern Polizeisirenen. Liam Dexter hatte den Raub bemerkt - und gemeldet.  
  
**********  
  
„Damit verdienst du deinen Lebensunterhalt?“, erkundigte sich Buffy mit spitzer Stimme. Sie zitterte noch immer. Doch es war Spike, der auf ihren Ausbruch antwortete. Er lachte kurz auf.  
  
„Kleines. Damit verdienen wir weit mehr als nur unseren Lebensunterhalt. Mit dem Kram kann man sich ne goldene Nase verdienen.“   
  
„Aber ... das ist gefährlich und ... oh Gott. Bin ich jetzt kriminell?“   
  
„Nope. Du bist nur weggelaufen, vor einem Kerl, der dich misshandelt hat. Die Kriminellen sind wir. Wir haben dich immerhin entführt, wenn du es so sehen willst. Du bist hier nur das Opfer, Kleines.“   
  
Fred betastete derweilen vorsichtig Lindseys Knöchel, bewegte den Fuß langsam, um zu sehen, ob er sich mehr getan hatte, als nur eine kleine Verstauchung. Im Licht der Deckenlampe konnte Lindsey bereits sehen, dass sein Knöchel blau anlief und er zischte gepresst, als Fred ihn so sorgsam untersuchte.  
  
„Könnten die Bänder sein“, meinte die junge Frau mitfühlend. „Sieht nicht gut aus, Lindsey. Ich fürchte da ist was gerissen. Zumindest angerissen. Du bist vorerst außer Gefecht gesetzt.“  
  
Oz kam aus der Küche und reichte Lindsey ein Tuch mit Eiswürfeln, das dieser dankbar annahm und auf seinen tobenden Fuß legte.  
  
„Nächstes Mal, wenn ich sage: Lass es bleiben, ist ne dumme Idee ... hör auf mich!“, knurrte Spike missmutig.  
  
„Sollte er dann nicht in ein Krankenhaus?“, erkundigte sich Buffy vorsichtig.  
  
„Geht nicht“, gab Lindsey leise zurück. „Ich bin vor ein paar Tagen dem FBI und der Polizei von der Schippe gesprungen. Selbst mit einer neuen Identität und einem neuen Look ist es gut möglich, dass sie mich finden, sobald ich im System auftauche. Das kann ich nicht riskieren. Muss so gehen.“  
  
„Gut, dass du dich ohnehin zur Ruhe setzen wolltest“, meinte Spike lapidar. „Das wäre ein echtes Manko, wenn du den Job weitermachen willst, und lässt das jetzt einfach so verheilen.“  
  
„Ich hatte gesagt, dass das mein letzter Coup wird und dabei bleibt es auch.“ Lindsey deutete auf seinen Knöchel. „Das ist nur ein weiterer guter Grund, um endlich aufzuhören. Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich das Geld noch brauchen.“  
  
Buffy sah ihn verwirrt an, riss jedoch rasch ihren Blick los und sah sich vorsichtig um.  
  
„Was wird jetzt aus mir?“, erkundigte sie sich leise und blickte vorsichtig von einem zum anderen, bis ihr Blick am Ende wieder bei Lindsey angelangt war. Dort blieb sie hängen, mit weit geöffneten Augen. Sie sah aus wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht und längst war sich Lindsey nicht mehr sicher, ob er wirklich das Richtige getan hatte.   
  
„Das liegt bei dir“, gab er leise zurück. „Du hast nichts Falsches gemacht. Du kannst zurück, wenn dir das lieber ist. Ein Anruf bei Liam, mit einer Lösegeldforderung, und du bist aus dem Schneider. Wir haben dich entführt, du hattest keine Wahl.“  
  
Noch immer starrte ihn Buffy an, als habe er den Verstand verloren.  
  
„Wenn du frei bleiben willst, müssen wir ein bisschen was dafür tun“, führte Spike endlich weiter aus. „Du bräuchtest vorerst eine neue Identität, solltest dein Aussehen verändern und möglichst bald die Stadt verlassen, damit ihr nicht aufgegriffen werdet.“  
  
„Wir?“  
  
„Du und Lindsey“, gab Oz zurück.  
  
„Was darf‘s sein, Hübsche? Eine Rückkehr in deinen goldenen Käfig und ein Leben unter der Fuchtel eines nicht gerade netten Mannes, oder die Freiheit?“  
  
„Das ist nicht so einfach!“, erboste sich Buffy sogleich.   
  
„Doch, Buffy. Genau das ist es.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „Nicht unter normalen Umständen. Nicht, wenn du noch bei ihm im Haus sitzen würdest und seinen Zorn fürchten müsstest. Aber du bist weg von ihm. Es ist jetzt deine Entscheidung, was du von hier aus machen willst, wohin du gehen willst. Verdammt, Buffy. Du bist frei!“  
  
Kratzende Geräusche und Winseln unterbrachen das Gespräch, ehe Buffy antworten konnte. Fragend blickte sie auf die Tür, hinter der die Geräusche erklangen und Fred ging hin und öffnete sie grinsend. Rover schoss hervor, bellte und sprang sofort auf Lindsey zu, der verzweifelt versuchte, seinen verletzten Fuß in Sicherheit zu bringen, ehe der kleine Hund mit seinen viel zu großen Pfoten noch auf die Idee kommen würde, sich auf seinem Fuß abzustützen.  
  
„Rover?“ Lindsey grinste, als Buffy näher kam und in die Knie ging. Sie lächelte, als sie den Hund hinter dem Ohr kraulte. „Das ist wirklich dein Hund? Dann war nicht alles gelogen, was du mir erzählt hast?“   
  
„Nicht ganz“, gab Lindsey vorsichtig zu. „Ich habe ihn mir kurz vor unserem ersten Treffen aus dem Tierheim geholt. Aber ich hab einen Narren an ihm gefressen und konnte ihn nicht einfach zurücklassen.  
  
Buffy nickte und zuckte dann zusammen, als hätte ihr Rover einen Stromschlag verpasst.   
  
„Woher wusste eigentlich Agent Gunn, dass du kommen würdest?“ 


	9. Chapter 9

Zu Lindseys maßloser Erleichterung hatte Agent Gunn nicht gewusst, dass er kommen würde, um Buffy zu stehlen. Vielmehr hatte er vermutet, dass Buffy eine Kontaktnummer oder eine Adresse für ihn hätte, über die er sich mit Lindsey in Verbindung setzen konnte. Buffy hatte ihnen ihr Gespräch mit dem Mann vom FBI in aller Ausführlichkeit berichtet und anschließend waren sie alle ins Bett gegangen. Es war spät gewesen und jeder war müde und ausgelaugt.   
  
Nun saßen sie zusammen und fragten sich, was sie mit der Information anfangen sollten. Vielmehr fragte sich Lindsey, während ihn die anderen bestürmten, bloß keine Dummheiten zu machen und Buffy immer noch schlief.  
  
„Woher soll ich wissen, was er von mir will? Außer mich hinter Gitter bringen, wie wir alle wissen. Aber vielleicht hat er ja Informationen, warum Agent Wyndam-Pryce so einfach davongekommen ist ... oder ... was weiß ich. Ich würde ihn nur zu gerne anrufen und nachfragen ...“  
  
„Du bist doch nicht mehr ganz gescheit, Lindsey!“, erboste sich Fred, die heute wieder im vollen Illyria-Outfit herumlief. „Bist du bei deinem Sprung vom Zaun auf den Kopf gefallen oder was? Das ist eine Falle.“   
  
„Charles Gunn ist nicht der Typ für Fallen“, widersprach Lindsey stur. „Komm schon. Er verfolgt mich schon genauso lang wie Wyndam-Pryce. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem hat er noch nicht völlig den Verstand verloren und würde über Leichen gehen, um mich hinter Gitter zu bringen.“   
  
„Trotzdem. Vielleicht ist das nur eine verschärfte Version vom beliebten ‚Guter Cop - Böser Cop‘ Spiel. Verdammt Lindsey, es ist riskant.“  
  
„Ich weiß, Spike. Den Gedanken hatte ich schon, nachdem mich Wesley angefallen hat. Aber ich weiß nicht ... es schien ja dringend zu sein, sonst hätte er nicht Buffy damit belästigt. Oder?“   
  
„Schön!“ Spike winkte ab und stand auf. „Mach doch, was du willst. Mir soll es egal sein. Ich geh spazieren. Brauch dringend frische Luft.“   
  
Noch ehe Lindsey etwas sagen konnte, hatte der Blondhaarige den Raum verlassen und auch Oz und Fred waren aufgestanden und gingen in die Küche. Lindsey blieb auf dem Sofa zurück und fuhr sich seufzend über die Augen.  
  
„Er scheint ein netter Mensch zu sein“, meinte Buffy vorsichtig von der Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer aus - Lindsey hatte auf dem Sofa geschlafen und ihr sein Bett überlassen. Auf Lindseys verwirrten Blick hin zog sie die Schultern hoch. „Charles Gunn, meine ich. Deinen Freund kenne ich noch nicht wirklich und ich hab das Gefühl, dass er mich nicht sonderlich mag.“  
  
„Ach was.“ Lindsey winkte ab. „Das ist Spike. Er hält alle auf Abstand. Ich glaube, außer Oz, Fred und mir hat er keine Vertrauten oder Freunde. Das ist der Nachteil am Beruf. Man bleibt entweder alleine oder unter anderen Dieben und in unserer Branche läuft man da oft Gefahr, übers Ohr gehau‘n zu werden.“  
  
„Erzählst du mir irgendwann noch, warum du dich für dieses Leben entschieden hast?“, erkundigte sich Buffy vorsichtig. „Wirst du mir irgendwann verraten, wer du wirklich bist? Wie du deine Freunde getroffen hast? Ich weiß nichts über dich, Lindsey. Das macht mir Angst.“  
  
„Das werde ich. Versprochen. Kannst du nur noch ein bisschen länger warten?“  
  
„Wenn ich mich mit dir zusammen absetze, haben wir alle Zeit der Welt, nicht wahr?“ Buffy lächelte scheu.  
  
Lindsey nickte langsam und ein Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen. Vielleicht war es doch nicht so falsch gewesen, Buffy aus ihrem goldenen Käfig zu holen.  
  
„Wie funktioniert das mit der neuen Identität? Und was wird mit meinen Eltern? Kann ich sie sehen?“  
  
„Vorerst zu riskant. Wenn etwas Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist, dann bestimmt. Aber im Moment ... du könntest sie vielleicht anrufen. Bescheid geben, dass es dir gutgeht. Wenn du das möchtest. Ich bin sicher, Oz kann das regeln. und was die neue Identität angeht ...“   
  
„Ich kümmere mich darum.“ Fred trat zu ihnen und nickte bestimmt.   
  
„Nicht zu auffällig, hörst du? Keine zweite Illyria oder sonstigen Mist. Wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen. Und niemand darf Buffy mehr erkennen, wenn wir uns in Ruhe absetzen wollen ...“   
  
„Süßer, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, dann wirst du sie selbst kaum noch erkennen“, erklärte Fred grinsend und hielt Buffy die Hand entgegen. „Komm. Machen wir einen neuen Menschen aus dir.“   
  
**********  
  
Nach seiner Rückkehr hatte Spike seufzend verkündet, dass er mitspielen würde, egal, was Lindsey jetzt vorhatte. Zusammen überlegten sie sich einen Plan, wie sie Charles Gunn am sichersten kontaktieren konnten. Dass Lindsey im Moment etwas fußlahm war, half ihnen nicht unbedingt bei der ganzen Sache, aber am Ende waren sie überzeugt, dass es ein guter Plan war und sie wollten sich noch diesen Abend an die Umsetzung machen.   
  
Als Buffy später den Raum betrat, knallte Lindseys Unterkiefer fast auf die Tischplatte.  
  
„Na? Bin ich gut in meinem Job oder nicht?“, erkundigte sich Fred grinsend und schob Buffy näher an die drei Männer heran. „Was meint ihr?“   
  
„Genial.“ Oz nickte ihnen anerkennend zu. Lindsey selbst konnte nur nicken.   
  
Buffy hatte jetzt rote Haare und grüne Augen. Ihre langen Haare wellten sich in verspielten Locken um ihr Gesicht und fielen ihr über die Schultern. Ihre Kleidung war elegant aber nicht übermäßig auffällig. Sie machte den Eindruck einer erfolgreichen Geschäftsfrau auf Reisen oder auf dem Weg zu einem Termin. Mit glühenden Wangen senkte die junge Frau den Blick.   
  
„Das bin nicht ich“, murmelte sie betreten.   
  
„Nein, schon klar. Das ist Joanna Mills.“ Oz grinste breit. „Und in weniger als drei Tagen hast du auch die Papiere in der Hand, um das zu beweisen.“ Er zwinkerte.  
  
„Gut gemacht, Fred. Aber ich hab keine Sekunde an dir gezweifelt.“ Spike stand auf und schloss die zierliche Frau in die Arme. Er küsste sie sanft, ehe er sie wieder losließ. „Aber jetzt an die Arbeit. Wir haben noch viel vor uns.“   
  
Oz hatte sich bereit erklärt, ein Wegwerf-Handy zu der Wohnung von Charles Gunn zu bringen. Damit konnten sie sicherstellen, dass der Mann den Anruf nicht aufnehmen oder verfolgen konnte. Per Anruf teilte er Lindsey mit, dass das Telefon vor der Tür des FBI-Agenten lag und der gleich die Tür öffnen würde.   
  
Rasch legte Lindsey auf und drückte die Wahlwiederholungstaste. Es klingelte und einen Augenblick später vernahm er die verwunderte Stimme des FBI-Agenten.   
  
„Sie wollten mit mir reden?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey knapp.  
  
„Kane? Verdammt. Stecken Sie dahinter? Haben Sie die Frau entführt? Wo ist Buffy Summers? Geht es ihr gut?“  
  
„Sie wollten mit mir reden“, wiederholte Lindsey stur. „Worum geht es?“  
  
Charles Gunn seufzte hörbar und Lindsey überlegte schon, einfach aufzulegen, als er nicht mit der Sprache herausrückte. Gerade als er das Handy vom Ohr nehmen wollte, vernahm er jedoch erneut die Stimme des FBI-Agenten.  
  
„Hören Sie. Ich habe nachgedacht. Wenn wirklich Holland Manners dahinter steckte, dann will ich ihn dafür drankriegen. Aber dazu brauche ich ihre Hilfe.“   
  
„Warum sollte ich ihnen helfen? Geben Sie mir nur einen guten Grund. Ihrem Partner haben sie schließlich auch den Rücken frei gehalten. Vermutlich war das alles nur ein krankes Spiel, das sie gespielt haben, um mich zum Reden zu bringen.“   
  
„Nein!“ Die Stimme des Mannes überschlug sich fast. „So war das nicht. Wes hat den Polizisten eingeschüchtert. Das Band der Überwachungskamera ist verschwunden. Es steht meine Aussage gegen die von Wes und Harris. Die glauben mir nicht. Ich kann nichts tun.“  
  
Lindsey nickte gedankenverloren und bemerkte erst einen Augenblick später, dass der Mann die Geste am Telefon natürlich nicht sehen konnte.   
  
„Schön. Liefert mir immer noch keinen Grund, warum ich ihnen jetzt auf einmal helfen sollte. Ich habe es versucht und sie haben die Hilfe abgeschlagen, weil sie mir nicht geglaubt haben.“  
  
„Ich weiß. Das ging alles so schnell. Ich hatte nicht genug Zeit, um mich vorzubereiten.“   
  
„Auf Wiederhören, Agent Gunn.“   
  
„Warten sie!“ Abermals klang die Stimme des FBI-Agenten um einiges höher als gewöhnlich. „Immunität. Ich kann ihnen Immunität bieten, wenn sie mir Manners ans Messer liefern können. Wenn er wirklich so tief drinsteckt, wie sie sagen ...“   
  
„Ich brauche keine Immunität, Agent Gunn. Sie werden mich nie mehr in die Finger kriegen.“   
  
„Dann Rache. Er hat sie verpfiffen. Wollen sie es ihm nicht gleichtun?“  
  
Lindsey zögerte. Natürlich wollte er Rache, aber konnte er dem Mann wirklich vertrauen? Er bezweifelte es. Außerdem dauerte das Telefongespräch für seinen Geschmack schon viel zu lange.  
  
„Hören Sie. Können wir uns treffen und die Sache in Ruhe besprechen?“   
  
„Für wie bescheuert halten Sie mich eigentlich? Damit sie ihre Freunde vom FBI informieren und mitbringen können? Nein danke. Ich habe nicht vor, einen von euch jemals wieder aus der Nähe zu sehen.“  
  
„Sie bestimmen den Treffpunkt, die Zeit. Meinetwegen geben Sie mir fünf Minuten vorher bescheid. Ich will sie wirklich nicht in eine Falle locken. Ich will den Drahtzieher.“  
  
„Vorsicht, Agent Gunn. Wenn sie im tiefen Wasser nach den großen Fischen angeln, laufen sie Gefahr zu ertrinken.“  
  
„Sie haben mir den Floh überhaupt erst ins Ohr gesetzt. Also machen sie jetzt keinen Rückzieher, verdammt.Wegen Ihnen hab ich angefangen, herumzustochern. Es gibt kleinere Ungereimtheiten, aber ich komme nicht an weitere Informationen und ich kann nichts beweisen. Vielmehr ... Vermutungen. Ein Bauchgefühl. “   
  
„Schön. Ich melde mich.“ Mit den Worten legte Lindsey auf und warf das Handy auf das Sofa neben sich. Spike würde ihn umbringen!   
  
**********  
  
Umgebracht hatte ihn Spike nicht, aber er war wütend gewesen, als ihm Lindsey gestanden hatte, dass er sich tatsächlich mit dem FBI-Agenten treffen wollte. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Spike seinen Tobsuchtsanfall beendet und sich etwas beruhigt hatte. Noch länger, bis sie einen Plan gehabt hatten, der einigermaßen sicher gewirkt hatte.  
  
Lindsey war nervös. Er ging ein großes Risiko ein, das war ihm bewusst. Sogar Buffy hatte mitbekommen, wir riskant die Sache war und hatte ihn angefleht, dass er es nicht tun sollte, dass er die Sache einfach vergessen und sie sich absetzen sollten. Mittlerweile hatten sie viel Zeit gehabt, um sich richtig kennen zu lernen. Und ihr schien der echte Lindsey McDonald durchaus zu gefallen. Gegen Liam Dexter zu bestehen war aber auch nicht wirklich schwer, wie Lindsey sich grimmig eingestehen musste.   
  
Als er Schritte vor der Tür vernahm, spannte er unbewusst alle Muskeln. Spike war nicht weit entfernt, doch wenn Charles Gunn es trotz ihrer kleinen Verwirrungsaktion geschafft hatte, ein paar seiner Freunde zu informieren, war Lindsey geliefert. Gebannt starrte er in der Dunkelheit auf die Tür.  
  
„Er ist alleine“, versicherte ihm Oz durch den Knopf in seinem Ohr, mit dem sie die ganze Zeit über Kontakt gehalten hatten. Die Tür ging auf und Charles Gunn trat ein.  
  
„Kane?“, flüsterte er vorsichtig.  
  
Lindsey schaltete die Lampe neben sich an und richtete sie auf den FBI-Agenten, blendete ihn dadurch, so dass der Mann nicht sehen konnte, ob er womöglich eine Waffe auf ihn richtete.  
  
„Schließen Sie die Tür und nehmen sie Platz“, gebot Lindsey mit leise knurrender Stimme. „Wenn Sie eine Waffe dabei haben, wäre das jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sie wegzulegen.“  
  
Der Mann versuchte die Augen vor dem Schein der Lampe abzuschirmen, um ihn zu sehen. Er zögerte, schloss die Tür und blieb dann sichtlich unschlüssig stehen.  
  
„Haben Sie eine Waffe?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. „Wollen sie mich töten, aus Rache?“ Der Mann legte das Jackett ab und drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse. „Ich bin unbewaffnet“, erklärte er und knöpfte dann auch noch das Hemd auf. „Und kabelfrei“, fügte er hinzu. „Niemand weiß von diesem Treffen. Nur Sie und ich. Wie vereinbart.“  
  
„Gut.“ Lindsey legte die Waffe beiseite und drehte die Lampe etwas von dem Mann weg. „Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen getötet und ich habe nicht vor, damit jetzt anzufangen“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Sie werden verstehen, dass ihn Ihnen nicht traue. Ich habe bisher nicht allzu gute Erfahrungen mit dem FBI gemacht.“  
  
„Deswegen haben Sie mich fast zwei Stunden durch die Stadt gejagt?“, murrte Charles Gunn und Missmut stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.   
  
„Reine Vorsicht. Sie dachten doch nicht wirklich, ich würde ihnen einen Treffpunkt nennen und dort auf sie warten?“ Lindsey grinste etwas. Wenn sie etwas konnten, dann war das Katz und Maus spielen und genau das hatten sie mit dem FBI-Agenten betrieben. Ein Treffpunkt im Park, nur kurz zuvor angekündigt. Dort ein Mobiltelefon, auf dem er weitere Anweisungen per Textnachricht erhielt. U-Bahn, Taxi, Spaziergänge. Sie hatten den armen Kerl wirklich quer durch die Stadt gejagt.  
  
Endlich nahm der Mann auf dem Sofa neben der Tür Platz und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Also?“, erkundigte er sich sichtlich gespannt. „Was können Sie mir über Holland Manners sagen?“  
  
„Er nutzt seine sozialen Kontakte, um mögliche Ziele auszuspähen. Er gibt die Aufträge anonym über ein gesichertes System auf, trifft sich mit demjenigen, der angebissen hat und erzählt ihm irgendeine Geschichte, in der er seine Informationen über das Ziel versteckt. Es wird ihnen kaum gelingen, einen direkten Auftrag aus seinem Mund zu bekommen. Dazu ist er zu gerissen.“   
  
„Na super. Das hilft mir nicht gerade dabei, ihn dingfest zu machen.“  
  
„Ist mir bewusst.“ Lindsey nickte langsam. „Er hat mehrere Übersee-Konten, auf denen sein Vermögen lagert. Die können Sie aber auch nicht direkt mit ihm in Verbindung bringen. Sie gehören Firmen und mit denen hat er nichts zu tun. Man muss schon gewaltig graben, um durch seine Geschäfte zu blicken. Aber es ist möglich.“  
  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Lindsey den Memorystick in seiner Hand. Oz hatte ihm die Daten zusammengestellt. Dazu eine Kopie des Überwachungsvideos. Er hob die Hand und zeigte dem Mann das kleine Speichergerät, ehe er es ihm zuwarf.  
  
„Darauf finden sie alle Informationen, die ich ihnen geben kann. Sollte ausreichen, um ihm etwas nachweisen zu können“, erklärte er ruhig. „Das Video der Überwachungskamera ist auch darauf. Was Sie da in Händen halten, Mr. Gunn, ist genug, um Holland Manners und ihren Partner aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen. Ich hoffe, Sie halten Wort.“  
  
„So einfach?“, verwirrt starrte der Mann den USB-Stick an. „Ich meine ... wie kann es sein, dass Sie all diese Informationen so leicht beschaffen können?“  
  
Lindsey schnaubte etwas.  
  
„Wissen Sie, wie die Maschinerie von Raub und Hehlerei am Leben bleiben kann, in einem Zeitalter, in dem das FBI eigentlich alle Möglichkeiten hat, um das alles zu vereiteln?“, erkundigte er sich anstelle einer Antwort.  
  
Der FBI-Agent schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
  
„Ehrenkodex“, gab Lindsey zurück. „Diebe verraten nie ihre Auftraggeber, Auftraggeber verraten niemals, wer für sie gearbeitet hat und Hehler halten die Klappe, woher sie das Diebesgut haben oder wohin sie es verkauft haben. Das ist ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz. Wer erwischt wird, muss selbst klarkommen. Andere ranzuhängen ist ein absolutes Unding. Wer das macht, ist geliefert. Es gibt eine schwarze Liste. Wer darauf steht, wird nie mehr einen Auftrag bekommen oder aufgeben können. Nur so kann das alles funktionieren. Ich stehe da jetzt auch drauf. Spätestens, wenn sie Holland Manners hochnehmen. Der Untergrund wird wissen, wer ihn ausgeliefert hat. Das war‘s für mich.“  
  
„Warum machen Sie das dann?“, erkundigte sich Charles Gunn verwirrt. „Warum setzen Sie Manners nicht auf diese schwarze Liste und leben weiter ihr Leben?“  
  
„Die Diamanten von Liam Dexter zu stehlen, war mein letzter Auftrag“, gab Lindsey ruhig zurück. „Ich wollte mich danach ohnehin zur Ruhe setzen. Manners wusste das. Deshalb hat er mich verraten. Er hat gehofft, dass mich das FBI aus dem Verkehr zieht und sein Beitrag zu meiner Festnahme unerkannt bleibt, damit er munter weiter machen kann und obendrein nen netten Bonus bekommt, weil er geholfen hat, einen bekannten Dieb in Ketten zu legen. Ich weiß nicht mit Sicherheit, was ihn angetrieben hat, warum er gegen diese Regeln verstoßen hat, aber ich will sicherstellen, dass er das nie wieder machen kann.“   
  
„Und nebenher ein Exempel statuieren, dass dieses Gesetz weiterhin bestand haben muss? Warum? Wenn Sie sich zur Ruhe setzen wollen, kann es ihnen doch eigentlich egal sein.“  
  
„Könnte es, ist es aber nicht.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „Der Mann ist geld- und machtgierig. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wo er am Ende mit seinem Spiel hinwill. Der Mann würde es schaffen, sich mit seinem Geld und seinen Spielchen einen Posten im Senat zu erschleichen. Einer wie er sollte niemals so viel Macht haben.“  
  
Charles Gunn nickte knapp.  
  
„Was ist mit Buffy Summers? Haben Sie das Mädchen entführt? Bisher haben sie nur Wertgegenstände gestohlen. Antiquitäten, Schmuck ... ich dachte nicht, dass Entführung zu ihrem Repertoire gehört.“  
  
„Wir sind hier fertig“, gab Lindsey stattdessen zurück. Für wie dumm hielt ihn Charles Gunn eigentlich, ihm so eine Frage zu stellen? Wenn er jetzt zugab, dass er Buffy entführt hatte, lieferte er sich ans Messer. Der Mann hatte ihm Immunität zugestanden, was seine Raubzüge anging. Von der Entführung hatte er nichts gesagt.  
  
„Liam Dexter ist außer sich vor Sorge und es gab noch keine Lösegeldforderung. Der Mann ist völlig fertig.“   
  
„Der Typ hat sie misshandelt. Er hat sie geschlagen und eingesperrt, ihr jede Fluchtmöglichkeit genommen! Er spielt doch nur den besorgten Verlobten“, brauste Lindsey auf, noch ehe ihm klar wurde, dass er damit mehr oder weniger zugab, dass er etwas mit ihrem Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Die Warnung von Oz und Spike kam auch zu spät. Den Schaden hatte er schon angerichtet. Aber es war ihm in dem Moment egal. Er konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass Liam Dexter den Besorgten spielte, nach allem, was er Buffy angetan hatte.  
  
„Kommen Sie. Wenn die junge Frau misshandelt worden wäre, hätte sie doch die Polizei verständigt.“  
  
„Hätte sie das?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey sarkastisch. „Sie war eine Gefangene. Kaum in der Lage, sich irgendjemandem anzuvertrauen. Und Liam Dexter ist ein geschätztes Mitglied der Gesellschaft. Wer hätte ihr geglaubt? Sie glauben es jetzt auch nicht. Warum hätte irgendjemand anders reagieren sollen?“  
  
„Ja, mag sein. Da könnten Sie recht haben“, gab Charles nach einer Weile vorsichtig zu. „Ich werde nicht weiter Fragen ... schwören Sie mir nur, dass Sie nicht in Gefahr ist und es ihr gut geht.“  
  
„Sie ist aus freien Stücken mitgekommen“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Ja, ich bin eingebrochen und ja, ich hatte vor, sie zu stehlen. Das Wertvollste in Liams Besitz, obwohl ihm das nicht klar ist. Ich hätte sie schon das letzte Mal stehlen sollen und nicht die bescheuerten Diamanten.“  
  
„Okay. Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?“ Erwartungsvoll sah ihn der andere Mann an und Lindsey nickte ihm knapp zu. „Warum?“, erkundigte sich der FBI-Agent. „Sie scheinen ein netter Kerl zu sein und sie haben das Herz am rechten Fleck, wie mir scheint. Sie haben ganz gewaltig was auf dem Kasten, soweit ich das beurteilen kann. Sie hätten es doch sicherlich in einem ehrlichen Beruf weit bringen können. Warum endet einer wie Sie als Dieb?“  
  
In etwa diese Fragen hatte ihm auch Buffy irgendwann verwundert gestellt. Lindsey musste lächeln.  
  
„Passe ich nicht in die Schublade des typischen Diebs?“, erkundigte er sich amüsiert. „Ich würde ihre Weltanschauung ja gerne gerade rücken und ihnen erzählen, dass ich in Pflegefamilien aufgewachsen bin und misshandelt wurde. Dass ich irgendwann weggelaufen und als Straßendieb geendet bin und mir so meinen Lebensunterhalt erstehlen musste, um nicht zu verhungern. Vielleicht wäre das ein besseres Motiv. Ich weiß es nicht.“  
  
„Es ist mit Sicherheit das verbreitetere Motiv“, gab sein Gegenüber zu. „Aber was war dann ihr Motiv?“  
  
„Ich habe studiert. Anwalt“, gab Lindsey nach einigem Überlegen zu. „Ich war fest überzeugt, von gut und böse, schwarz und weiß. Aber dann musste ich lernen, dass Mörder laufen gelassen wurden und Vergewaltiger auf freien Fuß gesetzt wurden - und Diebe? Die wurden hinter Gitter gesteckt, weil sie denen, die ohnehin zu viel haben, etwas genommen haben. Schien mir einfach ungerecht.“  
  
„Und deshalb haben Sie das Studium geschmissen und wurden zum Dieb?“  
  
Lindsey lachte leise.   
  
„Macht keinen Sinn, was? Anfangs war es nur zum Probieren. Ich wollte den Nervenkitzel spüren und verstehen, was Diebe antrieb.Hab ziemlich schnell erkannt, dass mir das besser liegt, als einen Vergewaltiger zu vertreiben. Und ob sie es glauben oder nicht: Ich habe nie gestohlen, um mir eine goldene Nase zu verdienen. Ja, ich kann gut davon leben und ich kann mich jetzt zur Ruhe setzen. Verdient habe ich aber mehr als das Dreifache von dem, was ich jetzt noch habe. Der Rest? Spenden.“  
  
„Was?“  
  
„Jeden Verdienst von einem Coup habe ich geteilt. Ein Teil zur Seite, für später. Der größere Teil ging an die verschiedensten Organisationen. Ich wollte einen Unterschied machen, in einer Welt, in der Gerechtigkeit nicht gerade großgeschrieben wird. Ist das wirklich so verwerflich?“  
  
„Wenn das die Wahrheit ist“, meinte der FBI-Agent leise. „Dann sind Sie echt zu gut für diese Welt. Unglaublich.“  
  
„Wollen Sie mich immer noch hochnehmen?“ lindsey lächelte schwach. „Oder können wir das Treffen als beendet betrachten und unserer Wege gehen?“  
  
Charles Gunn stand auf und nickte. Er trat näher und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen. Lindsey stand ebenfalls auf, erwiderte die Geste und schlug ein.  
  
„Es war interessant“, meinte der FBI-Agent lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, dass wir uns nie mehr begegnen. Dann müsste ich Sie nämlich hochnehmen.“   
  
„Ist mir klar“, gab Lindsey grinsend zurück. „Beruht aber auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich möchte ihr Gesicht ehrlich gesagt auch nie wieder sehen.“   
  
Agent Gunn schmunzelte und wandte sich dann der Tür zu. Dort angekommen stoppte er jedoch erneut und wandte sich nach Lindsey um. „Schade eigentlich“, meinte er mit deutlichem Bedauern in der Stimme. „Ich glaube, unter anderen Umständen ... wir hätten vielleicht Freunde sein können.“


	10. Epilog

Mit einem mehr als zufriedenen Grinsen blätterte Lindsey weiter in der Zeitung. Natürlich war es dem FBI nicht gelungen, Manners von jetzt auf gleich dingfest zu machen und selbst nachdem sie ihn festgenommen hatten: Die Verhandlungen dauerten ewig. Er griff zur Schere und schnitt den Artikel aus, der seine Aufmerksamkeit gefangen genommen hatte.  
  
Rover lag in der Ecke und döste vor sich hin. Lindsey warf dem Hund einen wehmütigen Blick zu, während er zu dem Regal ging und das Album hervorholte. Ein wenig vermisste er das ungestüme Wesen des Welpen. Aber Rover war kein Welpe mehr. Er war erwachsen und viel ruhiger als früher.  
  
Noch immer lächelnd fing Lindsey an, durch das Album zu blättern. Ganz vorne klebten der interne Bericht über den Vorfall und sogar eine Kopie von dem Brief, mit dem Wesley aus dem FBI komplimentiert wurde. Er arbeitete heute als Arbeiter im Straßenbau. Ihm waren alle Privilegien entzogen worden, und die Jahre beim FBI zeigten sich in seinem Lebenslauf als langanhaltendes Loch. Keine Firme hatte ihn anstellen wollen.  
  
Weiter hinten fanden sich all die Zeitungsartikel, die sich um die Festnahme von Holland Manners drehten, und um seine Gerichtsverhandlung. Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken klebte Lindsey auch den letzten Artikel ein. Manners hatte eine Neuverhandlung beantragt - Sein Antrag war abgelehnt worden. Er würde weiterhin im Knast schmoren und Lindsey wusste, dass dem Mann das so gar nicht behagte. Seine Konten waren beschlagnahmt worden, Manners hatte alles Geld verloren, welches irgendwie mit den Diebstählen in Verbindung gebracht werden konnte. Im Gefängnis hatte er keinen Einfluss und dementsprechend mies ging es ihm. Er konnte niemanden bestechen, sich seinen Weg nicht durch Drohungen oder dank seines Einflusses freiräumen.  
  
Sanfte Arme legten sich von hinten um ihn. Lindsey lächelte und drückte leicht ihren Unterarm.  
  
„Dir ist klar, dass er alles dransetzen wird, um dich zu vernichten, wenn er erst mal aus dem Gefängnis kommt“, meinte Buffy leise.  
  
„Er kann mir nichts anhaben, Schatz.“ Lindsey wandte sich um und lächelte Buffy an. „Das weißt du. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er alt, arm und noch grauer sein wird, wenn er endlich wieder auf freien Fuß kommt.“  
  
„Stimmt vermutlich.“ Sie drückte sich an ihn und drückte ihm einen Kuss in die Halsbeuge. „Du musst los.“  
  
Lindsey warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und nickte. Er küsste sie sanft, ehe Buffy von ihm abließ und er aufstand.  
  
Buffy folgte ihm in den Nebenraum, wo Lindsey noch einen letzten Blick auf die Baupläne warf, ehe er seinen Aktenkoffer nahm. Und sich zum Gehen anschickte.  
  
„Sei vorsichtig.“  
  
„Bin ich doch immer. Das weißt du.“ Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln legte er den Arm um ihre Taille. „Bis später“, murmelte er und stahl sich einen letzten Kuss, ehe er das Haus verließ.  
  
**********  
  
Sich die Schlüsselkarte von einer Angestellten zu besorgen, nachdem er eingelassen worden war, war das geringste Problem gewesen. Das Diebesgut aus dem Auktionshaus zu schaffen, würde nicht viel schwieriger werden. Auch dafür hatte Lindsey einen Plan. Sie verließen sich hier viel zu sehr auf die Schlüsselkarten und die Namensliste der Angestellten. Es war alles so leicht, dass es fast schon den Spaß daran verdarb.  
  
Vorsichtig blickte er sich um und schlüpfte dann durch die Tür. Drin angekommen drückte er die Tür leise zu und eilte dann zu dem Tisch. Er packte mehrere Antiquitäten in eine Kiste, klebte einen neuen Aufkleber darauf, dass die Antiquitäten noch heute verschickt werden mussten und an eine Adresse gehen würden, von der er sie ohne Probleme abholen konnte.  
  
Er ging an den Computer, schaltete ihn an und zog die Karte durch das Lesegerät. Ohne weitere Probleme änderte er die darin gespeicherten Daten und gab einen brandneuen Alias als Käufer an. Die Namen der tatsächlichen Käufer löschte er einfach heraus. Gerade lief eine Auktion. Die Güter würden noch am selben Tag verschickt werden und mit den ehrlich gekauften Sachen würde auch sein Paket rausgehen und ihn um 100 000 Dollar reicher machen. Lindsey hätte sich noch mehr unter den Nagel reißen können. Aber er wollte ja nicht gierig sein.  
  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er endlich verschwinden musste. Angestellter oder nicht, er hatte hier drin nichts verloren und in weniger als einer Minute würde der Sicherheitsdienst bei seiner Runde hier vorbeikommen.  
  
Rasch schlüpfte er wieder aus der Tür und ging dann zielstrebig den Gang entlang, lief den ankommenden Männern direkt in die Arme und grüßte sie freundlich. Sie schöpften keinen Verdacht.  
  
Sein Weg führte ihn weiter in das Büro des Geschäftsführers. Im Moment fand eine große Auktion statt, der Mann war vollauf beschäftigt und würde nicht so schnell zurück kommen. Der Sicherheitsdienst war gerade an ihm vorbeimarschiert und würde erst in mehr als zehn Minuten wieder an dieser Tür vorbeikommen.  
  
Lindsey legte den Aktenkoffer auf den Tisch und öffnete ihn. Dann wandte er sich dem Safe zu, steckte sein Gerät in den Leser und wartete, dass die Technik den Safe für ihn öffnete. Die Zahlen ratterten durch den kleinen Bildschirm und mit einem leisen Klicken öffnete sich der Safe. Kopfschüttelnd nahm Lindsey einige der Geldbündel und steckte sie in seinen Aktenkoffer, zusammen mit dem Gerät.  
  
Weniger als eine halbe Stunde später verließ Lindsey das Auktionshaus und war im Endeffekt um rund 150 000 Dollar reicher. Er schüttelte den Kopf, als er um die Ecke ging.  
  
Agent Gunn stand an einen Laternenpfahl gelehnt, die Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.  
  
„Wohin so schnell, Lindsey?“, erkundigte sich der Mann.  
  
Lindsey lachte und überreichte ihm den Aktenkoffer.  
  
„Das zieht nicht mehr, Charles. Ich arbeite schon viel zu lange für euch.“  
  
„Schade. Die ersten paar Male bist du so herrlich zusammengezuckt, wenn ich dich in Empfang genommen hab. Wie lief es?“  
  
„Spaziergang im Park.“ Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf. „Zu viel Vertrauen auf die elektronischen Systeme. Hatte schwer das Gefühl, dass die das Memo noch nicht bekommen haben, dass Computersysteme gehackt werden können. Nicht einer dort drin hat meine Anwesenheit hinterfragt, obwohl sie mich noch nie gesehen haben. Die Schlüsselkarte von einem anderen Angestellten zu klauen ist so leicht als würde man einem Baby den Lolli wegnehmen und die Sachen einfach an eine andere Adresse zu verschicken ist das reinste Kinderspiel. Ich konnte anhand der Kaufdaten herausfinden, welchen Safe sie haben und war bestens darauf vorbereitet, ihn zu knacken. Und die Menge an Geld, die die im Safe liegen haben, ist fast schon unverantwortlich.“ Er nickte in Richtung Aktenkoffer. „Die müssen so einiges Aufpolieren, was ihr Sicherheitssystem angeht.“  
  
„Kein Wunder also, dass ihnen Güter im Wert von 500 000 Dollar gestohlen wurden“, stellte Gunn mit einem Nicken fest.  
  
„650 000.“ Lindsey grinste.  
  
„Na? Wir gehen da jetzt rein und sagen ihnen, dass sie den Versand des Pakets abbrechen sollen. Und das hier“, Gunn hob den Aktenkoffer hoch, „geben wir brav zurück. Du kennst das Spiel doch!“  
  
„Ich weiß. Aber trotzdem habe ich ihnen den Kram geklaut. Also sind es jetzt 650 000 Dollar.“ Lindsey zwinkerte und sie gingen gemeinsam zurück in das Auktionshaus, um den Betreiber auf seine Sicherheitslücken hinzuweisen.  
  
„War es nicht zumindest ein bisschen verführerisch, etwas davon wirklich zu stehlen?“, erkundigte sich Gunn, als sie durch die Tür traten.  
  
„Wie lange mache ich das jetzt schon für euch?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Sechs Jahre? Meinst du wirklich, ich bin kleptomanisch veranlagt? Mir fehlt es an nichts, du hast Wort gehalten und ich habe keinen Grund mehr, irgendwas zu stehlen.“  
  
Es war wahr. Für seine Mithilfe beim Aufdecken und Verhindern von Wirtschaftsverbrechen hatte Lindsey volle Immunität bekommen. Alle seine vergangenen Verbrechen waren vergessen und er war ein freier, ehrlicher Bürger, der dem FBI half. Und das zu einem richtig guten Gehalt. Vor allem die Banken, privaten Sammler, Auktionshäuser und Juweliere entlohnten seine Dienste königlich. Immerhin half er dabei, weitere Verbrechen zu verhindern und sparte ihnen viel Schweiß und Versicherungsgeplänkel. Außerdem hatte er all seine Rücklagen aus seinem alten Leben behalten können. Immerhin liefen die Konten auf seinen richtigen Namen, und nachdem ihm Immunität zugestanden worden war, konnte niemand mehr versuchen, ihn für seine alten Verbrechen zu belangen. Als Lindsey als Dieb angefangen hatte, hätte er sich niemals träumen lassen, dass er das eines Tages als echten Beruf machen würde, offen und vor den Augen des FBI. Er bekam den Spaß, den Nervenkitzel, das Geld - und würde sicherlich nie mehr Probleme mit dem FBI bekommen.  
  
Ihm und Buffy fehlte es an nichts. Er hatte die junge Frau sogar zurück auf die Schule geschickt und sie studierte mittlerweile Literaturwissenschaften. Buffy war richtig aufgeblüht, nachdem sie von Liam Dexter weg war. Sie war selbstsicherer und stolz, nicht mehr das eingeschüchterte junge Ding, das Lindsey vor etwas mehr als 7 Jahren aus dem Haus geholt hatte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit waren sie Liam Dexter sogar über den Weg gelaufen und Buffy hatte sich ihm entgegen gestellt, anstatt den Kopf einzuziehen. Am Ende hatte sich der Mistkerl eingestehen müssen, dass er sie wirklich verloren hatte und auch seine Anzeige gegen Lindsey wegen Entführung wurde von denen nur mit einem Lachen abgewiesen.  
  
Nachdem er mitgeholfen hatte, Holland Manners dingfest zu machen, hatte ihm Agent Gunn einen Job angeboten. Und genau da befand sich Lindsey jetzt. Und er war glücklich.  
  
„Stimmt.“ Gunn nickte und zog seinen FBI-Ausweis hervor. „Agent Gunn. Abteilung für Wirtschaftskriminalität beim FBI. Sie haben Lücken im Sicherheitssystem“, erklärte er der nächsten Angestellten mit freundlichem Tonfall. Während Lindsey den Aktenkoffer öffnete und ihr grinsend das Geld und sein kleines Zaubergerät zeigte.  
  
Das Leben konnte wirklich nicht mehr Spaß machen.  
  
Ende!


End file.
